Secret Diaries
by Cat Cullenn
Summary: Tudo aconteceu completamente diferente. Alice seguiu as ordens de Edward e não visualizou o futuro de Bella. Não a viu cair do penhasco. Não achou que ela havia morrido.A vida seguiu seu rumo. O ciclo da vida formou seus laços. O que é nosso está guardado
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO:**

Eu sabia que poderia me arrepender profundamente quando pronunciei aquelas palavras para Bella... Quando fui embora e disse que ela não servia para mim, que ela não pertencia ao meu mundo, que ela devia me esquecer e seguir com a vida.

Eu sabia que estava deixando para trás a melhor parte de mim, de minha existência.

A única coisa que me fazia sentir REALMENTE VIVO.

Mas não me importava. Afinal, Bella seria mais feliz com a minha ausência.

Ele refaria a sua vida e não estaria mais em risco.

O que eu não sabia é que eu teria que lutar diariamente, durante toda a eternidade, com a ânsia de voltar... Com o desejo quase incontrolável de esquecer de tudo e ficar com ela, protegê-la.

Foi uma luta árdua e cansativa. Cada dia, uma nova vitória.

Mas eu consegui.

Sempre quis saber como foi a vida de Bella, nos últimos 50 anos que se passaram.

Devemos tomar cuidado com o que desejamos.


	2. Chapter I Remoendo o passado

**CAPÍTULO I – Remoendo o passado**

_- Bella, nós vamos embora._

_- Quando você diz nós..._

_- Quero dizer minha família e eu. _

_- Tudo bem. Vou com você._

_- Não pode, Bella. Aonde vamos... Não é o lugar certo para você._

_- Onde você está é o lugar certo para mim. _

_- Não sou bom para você, Bella._

_- Não seja ridículo. Você é a melhor parte da minha vida._

_- Meu mundo não é para você._

_- Você prometeu! Em Phoenix, você prometeu que ficaria..._

_- Desde que fosse o melhor para você. _

_- Tem a ver com a minha alma, não é? Você pode ter minha alma. Não a quero sem você... Ela já é sua!_

_- Bella, não quero que você venha comigo._

_- Você... não... me quer?_

_- Não._

_- Bom, isso muda tudo._

_- É claro que sempre a amarei... De certa forma. Permiti que isso durasse tempo demais. Lamento._

_- Não lamente. Não faça isso._

_- VOCÊ NÃO É BOA PARA MIM, BELLA._

_- Se... É isso que você quer._

_- Mas gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, se não for demais._

_- O que quiser._

_- Não cometa nenhuma imprudência, nenhuma idiotice. Entende o que estou dizendo? Estou pensando em Charlie, é claro. Ele precisa de você. Cuide-se... Por ele._

_- Vou me cuidar._

_- E, em troca, vou lhe fazer uma promessa: prometo que essa será a última vez que você vai me ver. Não voltarei. Não a farei passar por nada como isso novamente. Você poderá seguir com sua vida sem qualquer interferência minha. Será como se nunca tivesse existido. Não se preocupe. Você é humana... Sua memória não passa de uma peneira. O tempo cura as feridas para a sua espécie._

_- E as suas lembranças?_

_- Bem... Não vou esquecer. Mas MINHA espécie... Nós nos distraímos com muita facilidade. Acho que isso é tudo. Não vamos incomodá-la de novo. Adeus, Bella. Cuide-se._

50 anos se passaram. E todas as horas, de todos os dias dessas cinco décadas, eu repassei esse diálogo em minha cabeça, repetidamente, sem fim, remoendo um passado distante.

Junto com as palavras, vinham as sensações. As milhares de sensações desagradáveis que senti naquele dia fatídico em que pronunciei-as, em que deixei para traz o grande e único amor de minha existência.

_Bella._

Todas as vezes que me recordo claramente desse momento terrível, naquele bosque úmido em Forks, revivo também a sensação de sentir meu coração ser arrancado do meu peito e ter ficado com Bella.

Durante quase dez anos eu fugi. Fugi de minha família, que mal conseguia me contactar... Eu me comunicava com eles de meses em meses, quando me lembrava.

Fugi do passado, mas essa era uma batalha perdida... Apesar de tê-la deixado em Forks, com um bilhete para Charlie caso ela não retornasse para casa, eu de alguma forma tinha ficado lá com ela, meus pensamentos não haviam me acompanhado.

E, acima de tudo... Eu tentava fugir de mim mesmo.

Ninguém pode imaginar a luta diária que eu travava comigo mesmo para não descumprir minha promessa. Todos os segundos eu tinha que me convencer de que voltar seria o maior ato de egoísmo que eu poderia tomar. Seria a decisão mais egocêntrica e irresponsável de toda a minha existência.

Porque eu fora a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido na vida de Bella.

Ela merecia ter uma vida normal... Um vislumbre de futuro de uma humana comum, se apaixonando por alguém de sua espécie, que a amasse, que pudesse dar a ela tudo o que ela merecia... Amor, filhos, uma vida saudável e feliz, durante toda a vida.

Eu sabia que ninguém, JAMAIS, iria amar Bella tanto quanto eu.

Mas o amor, somente, não pode vencer.

E foi me segurando nisso, na certeza de que minha decisão foi o melhor para ela, que eu consegui me controlar e continuar fugindo. Fugindo de mim mesmo.

Mesmo sabendo que a partir do momento em que abrira mão de Bella... Eu havia deixado de viver. Passara somente a existir, uma existência longa e árdua, caminhando em círculos, sabendo que para qualquer lugar que eu fosse, eu não chegaria a lugar algum.

Pois o único caminho que eu realmente gostaria, desejava, NECESSITAVA tomar... Estava fechado para mim. E eu mesmo havia trancado a porta.

Quando se aproximou o final da primeira década, os telefonemas de minha família, principalmente de Esme e Alice, tornaram-se muito mais constantes.

Esme estava cada vez mais triste com minha ausência, e vê-la sofrer por minha causa conseguia fazer com que eu me sentisse ainda pior, o que eu achava que era impossível.

Alice também estava triste com a distância que eu havia estabelecido. E cada dia mais tendente a desobedecer minha ordem de não visualizar, de forma alguma, o futuro de Bella.

Esse foi o principal motivo para que eu retornasse.

Eu não queria quebrar minha promessa. Só eu sabia o quanto era difícil mantê-la. Se eu soubesse de qualquer notícia, qualquer coisa de Bella... Eu iria atrás dela, onde quer que fosse.

E isso era algo que, definitivamente, não poderia acontecer.

Já haviam se passado dez anos. E isso era muito tempo para os humanos.

Todos os dias eu imaginava que rumo a vida de Bella teria tomado. Quanto tempo ela levara para superar o nosso término... Que faculdade ela havia escolhido, quais livros havia lido, quantas vezes relera os livros antigos...

E principalmente... Se havia encontrado alguém por quem tivesse se apaixonado. Se havia se casado, tido filhos, vivido uma vida normal e saudável.

Se enfim estava FELIZ.

Eu não avisei que estava retornando. Até porque não foi uma decisão premeditada, o que Alice teria detectado de imediato, tão ligada em meu futuro estava, e eu sabia disso.

Em uma de suas últimas ligações, Esme havia soltado que estavam de volta ao Alasca. Os Denali ainda estavam abalados demais com a morte de Irina, e Carlisle decidiu passar um tempo com eles para ajudar.

Quando eles me viram ficaram atônitos e radiantes.

Foi a primeira vez que senti uma centelha de felicidade, depois de tanto tempo. Eu já nem me lembrava mais como era esse sentimento, mas foi bom redescobri-lo ao ver o rosto das pessoas que eu amava profundamente, e que também me amavam, expressando uma felicidade imensa ao me ver depois de tanto tempo.

Eu contei para eles tudo o que eu havia feito... Os lugares por onde havia passado, começando por minha jornada pelo Rio de Janeiro, na América do Sul, atrás de Victória, a quem, aliás, eu nunca encontrei.

Depois que todas as novidades (que não eram nada atraentes, já que eu vivia como um nômade, escondido, saindo esporadicamente a noite, me alimentando de ratos e outros seres desagradáveis) foram contadas e recontadas, com todos os detalhes de praxe, a vida começou a voltar a normalidade.

Para todos, menos para mim.

Porque se a minha existência antes de Bella era monótona e sem sentido... Depois de conhecê-la a sua ausência criou um buraco tão grande em mim que era quase insuportável. E o pior é que nada poderia preenchê-lo. Eu teria que viver eternamente com isso, conviver eternamente com essa dor insuportável.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza.

Se eu pudesse escolher... Eu escolheria o buraco em meu peito à nunca tê-la conhecido. Pois até essa dor lancinante era melhor do que nada. A dor era a prova de que Bella existia; a prova de que a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo havia sido minha por um curto espaço de tempo, e que deixara sua marca.

E assim se passaram irritantemente lentos todos os meus dias, durante os últimos 50 anos.

Comigo remoendo um passado distante e sabendo que eu jamais voltaria a ser feliz como fui naquela época.


	3. Chapter II O reencontro

**CAPÍTULO II – O (re) Encontro**

Não fazia muito tempo que nós havíamos nos estabelecido em Londres.

Nós esperávamos um inverno rigoroso para que pudéssemos aproveitar as grandes metrópoles; a única maneira de podermos viver da forma mais normal possível, se é que normal é um adjetivo apropriado.

Nem havíamos nos matriculado em algum estabelecimento de ensino... Carlisle é que já havia começado a trabalhar; tendo em vista que era um ótimo profissional, e sempre que inventávamos que precisávamos nos mudar com urgência ele conseguia ótimas recomendações, para onde quer que fosse.

Estava nevando bastante. Olhei ao redor e todos estavam tranqüilos no enorme apartamento que havíamos alugado, a lareira acesa transmitia um ar de aconchego ao ambiente.

Não que sentíssemos frio, de jeito algum.

Mas o calor que emanava do fogo era agradável aos nossos corpos gélidos.

Eu tocava a música de Esme no maravilhoso piano de cauda branco que havia no meio da sala, enquanto ela estava sentada no banco ao meu lado.

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no sofá, observando meus dedos correrem profissionalmente pelas teclas, assim como Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmet, em pé do lado oposto da sala.

Todos sorriam, e seus pensamentos acompanhavam a melodia que emanava do instrumento, e parecia exalar de meu prório corpo também.

Então, sem pensar, como se meus dedos agissem por puro instinto, a melodia desacelerou e transformou-se em outra música. Uma música que eu não tocava há mais de 50 anos.

A canção de ninar que eu havia composto para Bella.

Pude perceber que todos ficaram surpresos e preocupados. Os sorrisos espontâneos de antes tornaram-se forçados, e os pensamentos livres e despreocupados teimavam em se perguntar o que eu estava fazendo, porquê eu havia enfim decidido voltar a tocar aquela canção.

A verdade é que nem eu mesmo sabia a resposta para essas dúvidas.

A única coisa que eu sabia era que estávamos no dia 13 de Setembro, e era aniversário de Bella. Ela estaria comemorando 68 anos.

Aquela, acredito eu, foi a única forma que meu cérebro encontrou de homenageá-la.

Quando acabei de tocar Esme afagou meu ombro, numa forma de demonstrar solidariedade... De dizer que também se lembrava daquela data e que também sentia saudades de Bella.

Fugi dos pensamentos de Jasper... Ele até hoje se culpava por eu ter me separado de Bella, mesmo após eu ter lhe explicado que não faria diferença... Nós nunca poderíamos ter ficado juntos mesmo, foi até melhor para Bella que tivesse acontecido logo.

Me levantei, coloquei um sobretudo, luvas e um cachecol (o que um humano faria se fosse sair naquelas condições) e saí, sem que ninguém me fizesse uma única pergunta.

A única coisa que ouvi foi o último pensamento de Alice.

_"Por favor, apenas volte para casa."_

Fui seguindo o caminho pelo qual minhas pernas me levavam, sem ter um destino certo.

A noite de Londres estava fria.

Eu estava cansado de ficar em casa. Já não sabia mais o que fazer para matar o tempo, enfrentar a solidão.

Estava distraído, quando uma música me chamou a atenção...

Fazia mais de 50 anos que eu não a ouvia.

**MÚSICA: Flightless Bird, American Mouth. – Iron & Wine**

_"I was a quick wet boy_  
_Diving too deep for coins_  
_All of your straight blind eyes_  
_Wide on my plastic toys_  
_And when the cops closed the fair_  
_I cut my long baby hair_  
_Stole me a dog-eared map_  
_And called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you?_  
_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_  
_Or lost you?_  
_American mouth_  
_Big bill looming_

_Now I'm a fat house cat_  
_Cursing my sore blunt tongue_  
_Watching the warm poison rats_  
_Curl through the wide/white fence cracks_  
_Kissing on magazine photos_  
_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean_  
_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?_  
_Flightless bird, climbing, bleeding_  
_Or lost you?_  
_American mouth_  
_Big bill, stuck going down"_

**TRADUÇÃO: Pássaros Incapazes de voar, boca americana**.

"_Eu era um garoto rápido e molhado_  
_Mergulhando fundo por moedas_  
_Diretamente nos seus olhos cegos_  
_Largo nos meus brinquedos de plástico_  
_E quando os policiais fecharam o parque de diversões_  
_Eu cortei meu longo cabelo de bebe_  
_Roubaram meu mapa marcado em paginas_  
_E chamei por você em todos os lugares_

_Eu achei você?_  
_Pássaro de fuga, invejoso, chorando_  
_Ou perdi você?_  
_Boca Americana_  
_Grandes contas aparecendo_

_Agora eu sou um grande gato gordo_  
_Amaldiçoando minha dolorida e cega lingua_  
_Assistindo o quente veneno de ratos_  
_Cachos pelas amplas / brancas fendas da cerca_  
_Beijando uma foto de revista_  
_Os que pescam iscas lançadas no frio e limpo_  
_fluxo do sangue da Montanha de Cristo_

_Eu achei você?_  
_Pássaro voador, cabelos castanhos sangrando_  
_Ou perdi você?_  
_Boca americana_  
_Grande conta, emperrada caindo."_

No mesmo instante uma onda de nostalgia percorreu meu corpo. Minha mente imediatamente remeteu-se a uma cena que ocorrera tantos anos atrás.

Um baile. Essa música. O amor da minha existência.

Bella.

Eu nunca consegui esquecê-la. Nunca superei a dor imensa, a falta que ela me fazia. Hoje, mais do que nunca, eu tinha absoluta noção disso.

Entrei no bar de onde a música fluia, ávido por absorver as últimas notas daquela canção que me trazia tantas lembranças magníficas.

O lugar estava calmo. Poucas pessoas nas mesas, algumas em volta de uma mesa de sinuca. As luzes eram fracas, e fariam do ambiente um lugar sombrio, não fosse a alegria que radiava dos jovens ali presentes.

Olhei para o palco, do lugar de onde vinha a música. Um jovem cantava no videokê, para uma platéia sorridente e calorosa.

" - Now I'm a fat house cat  
Cursing my sore blunt tongue  
Watching the warm poison rats  
Curl through the wide/white fence cracks  
Kissing on magazine photos  
Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean  
Blood of Christ mountain stream..." - Ele fez uma pausa, esticando a mão para a platéia. - Bella! Hey, você mesmo! Venha aqui me ajudar!

Uma garota, na faixa de 18 anos, se levantou e subiu no palco, timidamente.

Eu parei de respirar.

Aquela Bella era a MINHA Bella.

Meu amor.

Eu não entendi nada. Haviam passado o quê? 50 anos?

Não importava. Eu PRECISAVA falar com ela.

_"- Bella vai dar um show, agora, quer apostar_?"

Os amigos sentados na mesa de frente para o palco falavam baixo, mas eu podia ouvi-los perfeitamente.

_"- Rá. Com certeza. Sean sabe que ela odeia ser provocada, ainda mais em público."_

Bella pegou outro microfone, e com uma desenvoltura estonteante começou a cantar em dueto com Sean.

- "Have I found you?  
Flightless bird, jealous, weeping  
Or lost you?  
American mouth  
Big bill looming..."

Eu conseguia ler a mente de Sean... Via ele pensar na música, tentando recordar da letra.

Mas, como sempre, a mente de Bella era totalmente bloqueada para mim.

Eu me aproximei mais. Sabia que era perigoso. Lembrei da primeira vez que eu a vira, no colégio em Forks. Lembrei da vontade que eu tive de matá-la. Porque antes de mais nada, o sangue de Bella tinha um efeito quase irrefreável em meu instinto.

Mas mesmo assim, eu continuei me aproximando. Era mais forte do que eu.

Quando estava a poucos metros do palco, eu inspirei.

Uma onda de alívio percorreu meu corpo, juntamente com uma onda de desapontamento total, e de uma dúvida gigantesca.

Primeiro, porque o cheiro não invadiu meu corpo, minha garganta não ardeu violentamente em sinal de protesto e SEDE. Aquela não era a MINHA Bella. O cheiro dela era gostoso, até mesmo levemente similar... Mas nem de longe causava o efeito devastador que o sangue de Bella tinha sobre mim, e eu agradeci a Deus por isso.

Segundo... Somente quando eu senti vontade de gritar de dor por detectar que aquela não era a minha Bella; por perceber que eu não iria até lá e tomá-la nos braços'; por sentir vontade de desaparecer ao constatar que eu não havia matado a saudade de seu cheiro... Eu percebi o quanto minha alma ANSIAVA por vê-la de novo, mesmo que de longe.

E terceiro. Se aquela não era a minha Bella... Quem era?

Eu continuei parado observando ela cantar. A voz também era similar, mas não era a mesma.

Então a garota se virou e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Por um momento ela parou de cantar, seus olhos se fechando em fenda para me enxergar melhor, uma ruga vincando a testa.

Então ela piscou e sacudiu a cabeça, retornando à canção, mas seu olhar continuou fixo em mim.

Quando a música terminou seus amigos aplaudiram e Sean a segurou no colo pela cintura.

- Heeeey, Bells! Perfeito como sempre, amor! – Beijou-lhe descontraídamente os lábios e começou a descer do palco, dando-lhe a mão de apoio, para que descesse também.

Ela segurou a mão de Sean por hábito, pois seus olhos ainda sustentavam o meu olhar.

- Sean... – Ela falou baixo, mas foi perfeitamente audível para mim. – Amor, vai indo pra mesa... Eu acho que reconheci alguém... Um amigo. Ok?

Sean olhou para trás, seguindo o olhar de Bella, forçando a vista para me enxergar melhor. Eu não me movi.

- Ok. Não demora, tá? – Ele falou, e logo após ela lhe deu um beijo rápido e veio em minha direção.

Os cabelos cor de mogno balançavam suavemente enquanto ela caminhava, e uma mecha ficou presa em seus lábios quando ela virou para trás ara acenar uma última vez para Sean.

- Olá. – Ela falou, parando na minha frente e sorrindo. – Meu nome é Isabella. Mas todos me chamam de Bella. Desculpe mas... Eu conheço você de algum lugar?

Ela me analisava por completo; parecia que queria puxar da memória de onde me conhecia.

- Hum, acho que não, realmente.

- Estranho... Tenho a sensação de que seu rosto me é familiar...

- Devo ser uma pessoa comum. Você não é a primeira que me diz isso.

Ela continuava a me analisar.

- Qual o seu nome? – Perguntou, sem rodeios, tendo em vista que eu ainda não havia me apresentado.

- Edward Cullen. Muito prazer, Bella.

Pude ver que o corado até então presente em seu rosto se esvaiu completamente, e seu rosto demonstrava que ela não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Desculpe, você disse... Edward Cullen?

- Sim... – Respondi, agora bastante receoso. – Exatamente.

Então ela estendeu a mão para mim, e eu agradeci por estar de luvas.

- Muito prazer, Edward. Meu nome é Isabella Marie Black Uley.

Isabella Marie... Black... Uley?

O que diabos aquilo significava?

- Er... Edward? – Voltei de meus devaneios, e percebi que eu ainda segurava a mão de Bella.

- Desculpe-me eu... – Falei, ainda meio desnorteado, tentando assimilar aquela informação.

- Engraçado... Eu sempre pensei em como seria se um dia eu te encontrasse... No que falaria... Mas nunca acreditei que isso pudesse acontecer realmente.

Eu não estava entendendo absolutamente NADA do que ela dizia. E ela percebeu isso.

- Sei que você deve estar um tanto quanto... Confuso. Mas o fato é que... – Ela deu uma leve olhada para trás, e Sean estava nos observando. – Bem, eu não posso conversar agora. Perai.

Ela mexeu no bolso de trás da calça jeans que usava e tirou um papel. Cutucou um garçom que servia a mesa ao lado de onde estávamos parados e lhe pediu uma caneta.

- Aqui... Pronto. – Falou, enquanto anotava algo no papel. – Me liga pra gente conversar pessoalmente, ok? Vou ficar esperando...

Me entregou o papel meio amassado e se aproximou mais um passo.

- Sabe... Minha avó tinha razão quando disse que você deslumbrava as pessoas.

Ela se virou e saiu, e eu continuei ali, parado, sem conseguir mover um único músculo do meu corpo.

_**FIM DO POV DE EDWARD**_

_**POV DE BELLA B. U.**_

Eu reconheci o rosto do homem que me encarava de algum lugar, mas não sabia de onde.

E ele simplesmente ficou ali, parado, enquanto eu cantava com Sean. Não sei como não perdi toda a concentração.

Resultado? Quando a música acabou eu TIVE que ir falar com ele.

E quando eu descobri quem ele era... Juro por Deus, quase morri do coração, foi por MUITO POUCO.

Eu não queria deixá-lo ir... Queria ficar ali e conversar com ele, ouvir o que ele tinha para falar... Mas eu sabia que a essa altura Sean estaria quase parindo um filho pelo ouvido, só de me ver conversando com um homem que ele não conhecia.

E QUE HOMEM. Tenho que admitir, minha avó tinha bom gosto.

Bem... Ele não era humano, na verdade, e eu sabia.

Então o máximo que pude fazer foi escrever meu telefone num pedaço de papel e entregar para ele, e começar a rezar para que ele não sumisse, que simplesmente me ligasse.

Voltei para a mesa e Sean estava com uma cara completamente emburrada. Tive até que achar engraçado. As vezes Sean era ciumento ao extremo.

- Ah, até que enfim o seu amiguinho te liberou, né? – Ele foi falando antes mesmo que eu me sentasse. – Quem é o cara? Você conhece ele de onde, Bells?

- Ih, Sean! Uma pergunta de cada vez, baby! – respondi, tomando um gole da cerveja que já havia praticamente esquentado totalmente. – Ele é um amigo que conheci da última vez que vim à Londres...

Nós estávamos fazendo intercâmbio de seis meses na cidade, que iria acabar no próximo mês. Mas eu já havia feito uma viagem sozinha, estilo mochileira, nas minhas últimas férias do colégio.

- Hum. Você nunca me falou que tinha feito amizades aqui...

- Ai, Sean! Porque não pensei que precisasse fazer um relatório de tudo o que já aconteceu na minha vida, quando comecei a namorar você!

- Gente, e convenhamos, interrompendo... – Martha se inclinou sobre a mesa para falar conosco, mas a atenção de todos estava voltada para a nossa conversa. – QUE AMIGO LINDO! O homem é um Deus grego, Bells! Te cuida, hein Sean! Hahahahaha!

- Rá. Rá. Rá. Muito engraçadinha você, Martha. – Sean não estava achando graça nenhuma naquela conversa, e isso era explícito em sua fisionomia. – Não acho graça nenhuma nesse cara. É o tipo de beleza óbvia. Pff.

- Ahhhh, sim! – Martha continuou, adorando colocar pilha em Sean. – Porque as belezas ÓBVIAS são as piores, né? Aquelas que estão ali, bem na sua cara, que você não precisa se esforçar pra ver? Porque o booom mesmo é você ficar procurando, arduamente, até achar alguém bonito. Esse é o graaande charme da conquista! – Ela estava sendo irônica, claro. – Ah, fala sério, Sean! O cara é perfeito!

- Gente, gente... – Interrompi, antes que Sean tivesse uma síncope nervosa, o que eu sabia que não estava longe de acontecer. – Para com isso! Sean, amor... Não tem nada a ver! Acredita em mim, tá? Ele é realmente um amigo que eu não via há muito tempo, e que eu nem pensei que fosse encontrar um dia!

Sean assentiu com a cabeça, mas eu sabia que estava contrariado. Essa história ainda ia render um bocado em meu ouvido.

Ficamos ainda mais um tempo no Pub... Quando todos estavam cansados, e um tanto quanto alegres devido à cerveja, resolvemos ir para o apartamento que alugávamos. Agradeci a Deus por ser sábado e poder dormir até tarde no dia seguinte.

Quando saí do banho, Sean já estava completamente apagado na cama, a bochecha achatada sobre o travesseiro, e apenas o abajour do meu lado iluminava o quarto.

Fui até o armário e peguei uma caixa de sapatos na parte de cima, com cuidado, agindo devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho e acordar Sean.

Retirei de dentro da caixa um pequeno livro de couro preto, já bastante envelhecido pelo tempo e do tamanho de uma agenda, e me sentei na cama, perto do abajour.

Eu já havia lido e relido aquelas palavras milhares de vezes. Já praticamente as sabia de cor. Mas nunca me cansava de reler.

Hoje, então, eu ANSIAVA por elas.

Palavras eternizadas por minha avó, Bella Swan Black, em seus diários.

_"16 de Setembro de 2005._

_Minha vida está acabada._

_O amor, a vida, o significado... Acabados._

_Edward foi embora. Prometeu que nunca mais irá voltar, e que será para mim como se ele nunca houvesse existido._

_E sei que é verdade. Que ele cumprirá sua promessa._

_Ele levara com ele as lembranças físicas que provavam sua existência. O álbum de fotos que Renée me deu de aniversário estava no mesmo lugar em que eu havia deixado, mas após eu abrir nem precisei passar da primeira página._

_As pequenas cantoneiras de metal não prendiam mais nenhuma foto. A página estava vazia, a não ser por minha própria letra rabiscada na parte de baixo:_

_"Edward Cullen, cozinha do Charlie, 13 de setembro."_

_Não me dei ao trabalho de continuar olhando. Sabia, dentro de mim, que ele teria feito o serviço completo._

_Deitei no chão de madeira, esperando apagar ali mesmo, sem ânimo de deitar em minha cama. Infelizmente, não perdi a consciência, e por isso decidi escrever nesse caderno, para tentar amenizar um pouco essa dor que sufoca meu peito e mata minha alma em doses aceleradas._

_Sei que isso não deverá adiantar._

_Minha alma foi embora junto com Edward."_

Todas as vezes que lia aquelas palavras meu coração ficava apertado em meu peito, como se uma mão os esmagasse lentamente.

Era como se eu sentisse a dor e a mágoa que minha avó sentira... Como se ela me fizesse sentir todo o sofrimento por que passou, sozinha, sem ter com quem conversar.

Continuei, virando a página.

_"Janeiro de 2006._

_Só estou voltando a escrever agora, pois só agora minha mente começou a acordar de algo pior do que a própria morte._

_Eu me enclausurei dentro de mim mesma nos últimos meses. Não me lembro de como vivi, ou melhor, de como sobrevivi nesse tempo. Mas sei que estou aqui._

_E hoje, um novo fato me deu um pouco de alegria._

_Eu OUVI Edward._

_Descobri que posso ouvi-lo quando me coloco em situações ameaçadoras e perigosas._

_Então já sei o que preciso fazer para que ele fique comigo, para que eu continue, pelo menos, sendo presenteada com o embalar reconfortante de sua voz._

_Se é perigo que eu preciso encontrar para isso... É perigo que irei procurar."_

Suspirei fundo e fechei o livro.

Não conseguia entender como alguém poderia amar tanto um outro ser, mais do que a si próprio. Como poderia se colocar em risco de morte apenas para ouvir uma voz, uma criação de sua cabeça?

Reabri o livro, já algumas páginas a frente.

_"Janeiro de 2006._

_Hoje uma luz clareou minha mente, de repente, quando eu menos esperava._

_Estava no refeitório com os outros, e eles conversavam sobre trivialidades, e mais uma vez minha mente começou a vagar para longe._

_Para ELE._

_Eu ainda não consigo pronunciar seu nome, e nem ao menos consigo escrevê-lo._

_Levantei sem tocar em minha comida, deixando para trás os olhares curiosos de Mike, Jéssica e Ângela, e me dirigi à secretaria._

_Ele cometera uma falha._

_Quando foi embora, levou todas as lembranças físicas com ele... As fotos que eu havia tirado... O CD que havia me dado de aniversário..._

_Mas ele esqueceu uma coisa._

_A foto que tiramos no baile._

_Quando peguei o envelope pardo na secretaria senti meu coração bater tão forte dentro do meu peito, que minhas costelas chegaram a DOER._

_Não tive coragem de abrir ali._

_Saí e fui para a minha picape, e somente quando já estava lá dentro, me sentindo minimamente protegida e completamente sozinha, rasguei a ponta do envelope e delicadamente retirei de lá de dentro a foto colorida._

_Meu coração falhou uma batida._

_Senti como se desfalecesse; como se minha alma saísse do meu corpo, e observasse tudo de longe, como um telespectador curioso e receoso._

_Ele era ainda mais perfeito do que meu cérebro humano e ineficaz se lembrava._

_Eu era ridiculamente normal e insossa ao seu lado._

_Ambos sorríamos, eu terrivelmente sem graça e contrariada, ele olhando para mim, achando graça da situação._

_Eu usava o vestido azul que Alice havia me emprestado, e uma bota de gesso contrastava com o salto fino em meu outro pé, e por esse motivo ele segurava a minha cintura gentilmente, me dando apoio e coragem._

_Meus olhos transbordaram em questão de segundos e eu apertei a foto no meu peito, imediatamente sentindo o buraco se abrir, o vazio tomar conta do meu ser._

_Ele quebrou a promessa que havia feito._

_Jamais seria como se ele nunca tivesse existido, então."_

Peguei a foto, já meio desbotada, que encontrava-se em meio as páginas.

Eles formavam um belo casal. Era notável o olhar apaixonado de Edward enquanto olhava para minha avó, o sorriso meio torto imaculadamente registrado pela máquina.

Era difícil acreditar que ele tivesse a deixado daquela forma, depois de tudo o que havia lutado para ficar junto de minha avó, para mantê-la VIVA.

Eram diversos diários escritos por ela durante toda a sua vida. No início, eu não entendia bem o que havia acontecido, porque ele a havia deixado.

Não entendia porque ela dizia que do lado dele ela era apenas uma humana insossa.

Fui descobrir a história de vampiros e lobos mais para frente, e, assim como minha avó, não fiquei chocada com nada. Nada me surpreendia com facilidade.

Folheei mais algumas páginas a frente e voltei a ler.

_"Fevereiro de 2006._

_Eu descobri algo que pode mudar minha vida._

_Eu amo Jacob._

_Desobri que preciso dele como uma droga. Eu o usei como muleta durante muito tempo, e fui mais fundo do que pretendia ir com qualquer outro._

_Eu JAMAIS quis amar Jacob. Isso é algo que eu tenho certeza – sei disso na boca do estômago, no cerne de meus ossos, sei disso do alto de minha cabeça à sola dos meus pés, sei no fundo do meu peito vazio e dolorido – o amor dá as pessoas o poder abrasador de despedaçar conosco._

_Agora sofro duas vezes._

_Pois também sofro agora por saber que magoarei Jacob, alguém que NUNCA, JAMAIS gostaria de fazer sofrer._

_Mal consigo suportar a idéia de magoá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não consigo visualizar uma maneira de não fazê-lo. Ele acha que o tempo e a paciência me farão mudar._

_E embora eu saiba, dentro de mim, que ele está tremendamente enganado, sei também que o deixarei tentar, e que isso irá aumentar ainda mais suas esperanças._

_Ele é meu melhor amigo. Meu sol. Eu sempre o amarei dessa forma, e isso nunca, jamais será o suficiente para ele."_

Sorri após ler aquelas palavras escritas numa caligrafia tão parecida com a minha. Eu mesmo me surpreendia em como eu e minha avó éramos tão parecidas, não só fisicamente, mas em tantas outras coisas.

E em como éramos tão diferentes em outras, também.

Porque eu JAMAIS iria me deixar abater de forma tão maléfica por alguém que me abandonara, após me prometer amor eterno, após prometer me proteger de tudo e de todos.

Alguém que me enganara tão cruelmente quanto Edward fizera com ela.

E sorri também por ver que quando escrevera aquelas palavras minha avó REALMENTE acreditava ser impossível amar Jacob de uma forma diferente, a não ser como um bom amigo.

Ela nunca imaginaria que poderia amá-lo como HOMEM, tê-lo como companheiro, e que seria sua mulher pelo resto da vida.

Realmente, a vida as vezes nos surpreende.

Eu ia reabrir o diário quando meu celular que estava no modo silencioso sobre a mesinha de cabeceira acendeu.

"_Chamada de número PRIVADO."_

Olhei para Sean, que estava em sono profundo, e me levantei sorrateiramente da cama, levando o diário comigo, entrando no banheiro e fechando devagar a porta atrás de mim.

Espirei fundo e atendi.

- Alô?

_- Er... Bella?_

Aquela voz.

- Olá, Edward.

_- Olá... Desculpe por estar ligando a essa hora... É que eu REALMENTE necessitava conversar com você_.

- Sim, sim... Eu também. – Fiz uma pausa, e ele também não falou nada, então continuei. – Mas agora não posso, estou sussurrando porque senão meu namorado acorda... Mas podemos nos encontrar amanhã, o que você acha?

_- Ótimo. Amanhã seria ótimo._ – Pude perceber um toque de ansiedade em sua voz.

- Ok, então. Você me liga e eu te digo aonde me encontrar, certo?

_- sim, certo_. – Mais uma vez silêncio na linha._ – E.... Bella?_

- Sim?

_- Sua... avó... _– Ele engoliu em seco para pronunciar a última palavra, pude perceber_. – Ela está... bem? Ela está VIVA?_

Dessa vez quem ficou em silêncio foi eu.

- Acho que será melhor conversarmos pessoalmente, Edward. Estou sussurrando dentro do meu banheiro, no meio da madrugada. Tudo bem?

Ele soltou o ar pesadamente, demonstrando sua frustração.

_- Ok. Me desculpe, eu... Tudo bem._

- Ok, então. Até amanhã. Boa noite, Edward. Apesar deu saber que você não vai pregar o olho, não é mesmo?

Silêncio, pela terceira vez em menos de dois minutos.

_- Ok. Boa noite, Bella. Até amanhã. Durma bem._

Desliguei o telefone, guardei o diário e fui dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia.

Eu ainda tinha que pensar no que eu faria para despistar Sean; afinal, seria domingo, não teríamos aula.

Coloquei o diário e o celular dentro da gaveta na mesinha de cabeceira ao meu lado, apaguei a lâmpada do abajour e deitei vagarosamente na cama, tentando ser silenciosa para não acordar Sean.

Entrei sob os edredons, de costas para ele, que imediatamente passou o braço sobre mim, e encostei a cabeça no travesseiro.

Esperei um segundo, e percebi que a respiração de Sean continuava tranqüila. Fechei os olhos.

- Com quem você falava no celular?

Levei um susto tão grande coma pergunta de Sean que quase engasguei com minha própria saliva.

- Pensei que você estivesse dormindo. – Falei, voltando a fechar os olhos e tentando acalmar minha respiração.

- É, eu sei que você pensou. – Mordi o lábio inferior com aquela afirmação de Sean. – Mas e aí... Não vai me responder? Quem era no telefone, Bells?

- Era minha mãe. – Menti, rezando para que ele não tivesse ouvido a conversa e me pego no flagra. – Ela disse que havia tentado falar comigo de dia, e como não conseguiu ficou preocupada e ligou de novo.

- Sua mãe? – Mesmo no escuro e de costas para ele podia sentir a desconfiança em sua voz. – Hum. E está tudo bem em La Push?

- Sim, sim... Está. Está tudo na mesma.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, Sean provavelmente pensando se finalmente acreditava em minha versão.

- Hum. Que bom, então. – Ele me puxou mais para junto de si. – Boa noite, amor.

Soltei o ar, aliviada.

- Boa noite, Sean.

Edward não me deu sossego. Esteve presente em meus sonhos durante todos os segundos da longa noite.

E exatamente por esse motivo dormi mal. Me remexi a noite toda e acabei praticamente caindo da cama, tão cedo acordei, principalmente para uma manhã de domingo.

Sean parercia REALMENTE em sono solto dessa vez. Vesti uma roupa rápida e saí antes mesmo de ir ao banheiro, levando meu celular comigo.

Parei no corredor na porta ao lado do meu quarto e enviei uma mensagem.

_"Martha..._

_Tá podendo sair rapidinho? Carl tá acordado?_

_Tô aqui na porta do teu quarto, vou esperar dez minutos, ok?_

_Bella."_

Cruzei os braços e rezei para que Sean não acordasse e sentisse a minha falta.

Quando os dez minutos estava chegando ao fim, a porta do quarto de Martha se abriu.

- Oiii, Bells... – Ela cochichava, enquanto fechava a porta com cuidado atrás de si. – Bom diaaaaa! Caiu da cama?

- É... Pois é... – Eu também falava baixo. – Martha... Desculpa te acordar a essa hora... Mas é que estava precisando REALMENTE de um favorzinho...

Ela cruzou os braços e me olhou, a expressão curiosa.

- Eu tava precisando dar uma saída agora de manhã... SOzINHA. – Martha arqueou a sombrancelha com essa última colocação. – E como a gente está precisando fazer as compras do mês, já que nossa dispensa está praticamente vazia... Estava pensando se você poderia me convidar para ir contigo, e enquanto você fazia as compras eu resolvia a minha situação...

Martha passou a mão nos cabelos.

- E a sua... "situação"... Por acaso é alta, esbelta e tem os cabelos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida?

Suspirei fundo. Se eu precisava de um favor, Martha não podia se sentir enganada.

- Sim... Tem a ver, sim. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente, ao que eu tratei de concluir. – Mas não da maneira que você está pensando...

- Eu? – Ela arregalou os olhos, a mão no peito, com ar de indignação. – Eu não estou pensando NADA, Bella. Ai de mim. – Me olhou, sorrindo. – Tudo bem. Daqui a meia hora bato lá e faço uma cena, certo?

Assenti com a cabeça e voltei para meu quarto, encontrando um Sean completamente apagado.

Tomei banho e coloquei uma roupa, e cronometradamente em meia hora Martha bateu à porta, me convocando para ajudá-la com as compras do mês.

Perguntei, já sabendo a resposta, é claro, se Sean não queria ir conosco, para nos ajudar, afinal sempre íamos enfrentar o mercado sozinha.

Ao que ele, prontamente, disse que estava indisposto, que ia ficar com Carl esperando nosso retorno para almoçarmos juntos.

Peguei um casaco pesado; tinha olhado pela janela e o tempo estava feio, uma tempestade de neve prevista para a tarde, e saí acompanhada de Martha.

Assim que chegamos ao calor que fazia dentro do carro, Martha falou.

- E aí? Você vai me encontrar aonde, então? E que horas?

Eu realmente não fazia idéia . Ainda tinha que esperar Edward entrar em contato comigo. Eu nem podia retornar a ligação, já que o número que constava era privado.

- Eu te ligo assim que acabar. – Falei, e ela me olhou de lado, momentaneamente se desviando da direção. – Não deve demorar.

- Espero mesmo que não... Não gostaria de ficar horas enrolando dentro do supermercado, sozinha... E além do mais, se passarmos muito do tempo de costume os meninos irão desconfiar. Sean já está com a pulga atrás da orelha.

Assenti com a cabeça e olhei para fora da janela. Havia poucas pessoas nas ruas... Todas estavam aproveitando aquela fria manhã de domingo para colocar o sono em dia.

Assim que Martha estacionou o carro, e que havíamos acabado de nos despedir, meu celular tocou.

- Alô? – Minha voz saiu ansiosa.

_- Bom dia, Bella_. – Edward, ao contrário, parecia calmo e sereno.

- Bom dia.

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, até que ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

- _O nosso encontro de hoje ainda está de pé?_

- Sim, sim. Inclusive, eu estaria livre agora. Você poderia me encontrar?

_- Com certeza. Onde você quiser._

- Hum... Que tal no parque perto do Rio? Com esse tempo, deve estar bem tranqüilo por lá.

- Estarei lá em dez minutos.

_- Ok, te encontro lá._

Enfim chegara o momento.

O momento em que eu conheceria Edward Cullen, tão citado em todos os diários de minha avó Isabella, que eu havia encontrado há anos atrás, no porão da casa de minha mãe.

O momento de encontrar com quem, eu acredito, foi o único e verdadeiro amor de minha avó.

O momento de encontrar o homem que a abandonara sofrendo, sem jamais olhar para trás.

**FIM DO POV DE BELLA. B. U.**


	4. Chapter III Esclarecimentos

**CAPÍTULO III – Esclarecimentos.**

Desde que havia encontrado Bella, eu era outra pessoa.

Estava totalmente transtornado.

Contei o que havia acontecido à todos; e assim como eu, eles custaram acreditar.

Eu havia conhecido a NETA de Bella.

Isabella Black Uley.

Aquele nome só podia significar uma única coisa.

Bella havia se casado com Jacob Black.

Seu filho, ou filha, havia se casado com a filha, ou filho, de Sam Uley.

E então eles tiveram Bella.

Era impressionante a semelhança entre as duas. Não só fisicamente, mas também pelo fato de eu não conseguir ouvir seus pensamentos.

O sangue também tinha uma leve e distante semelhança.

Eu sempre pensei em como teria sido a vida dela... Em como teria se desenrolado seu destino.

Mas imaginar é uma coisa... SABER que Bella havia me esquecido; que havia superado nosso término e se apaixonado por outro homem, se casado com ele, tido filhos, netos...

Isso era outra coisa completamente diferente.

Jogado no sofá de couro do meu quarto eu não agüentei mais imaginar tudo aquilo; precisava saber, ao menos se Bella estava VIVA. Liguei para sua neta, que nada me esclareceu.

Marcou para hoje, e foram as horas mais longas e infernais de toda a minha existência.

Agora aqui estava eu, sentado num banco de madeira, de frente para o rio, que passava tranqüilamente, seguindo seu rumo, enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente reencontrar o meu.

O tempo estava gelado; folhas secas cobriam praticamente todo o chão ao meu redor.

Foram o barulho delas que me avisaram que Bella havia chegado.

- Edward? – Virei para trás e ela estava parada ali.

Eu parei de respirar.

Ela estava mais do que nunca parecida com a MINHA Bella.

Usava um arco fino no cabelo; Jeans escuros, uma blusa de listras cinza e um casaco pesado cor de caramelo por cima. Luvas de lã cobriam suas mãos, aquecendo-a do frio.

Suas bochechas estavam coradas, e eu adoraria saber se era do frio cortante ou se era por nervosismo com aquele momento.

Acredito que era pelos dois motivos.

- Olá, Bella.

Ela me olhou, respirou fundo e se aproximou, ficando em pé ao lado do banco em que eu estava.

- Posso me sentar com você? – Ela estava receosa, e mordia o lábio inferior, do mesmo jeito que a avó teria feito.

- Sim, claro que sim. – Respondi, chegando um pouco para o lado, e ela logo se sentou no espaço que restou.

Ficamos em silêncio. Bella olhava para o rio, assim como eu estava fazendo segundos atrás.

- Eu estava muito ansiosa por esse momento, sabe? – ela finalmente falou, sem me olhar. – Repassei várias vezes tudo o que eu queria te perguntar... E tudo o que eu queria te dizer.

Respirei fundo, minha garganta ardendo levemente ao inalar o cheiro do sangue de Bella.

- Eu também... – Falei, mas minha voz falhou. – Eu também estava... Estou muito ansioso.

Enfim Bella me encarou, os olhos castanhos profundos e duvidosos.

- Você está ansioso porque deseja saber se minha avó... Se Bella ainda está viva, né?

Ela era direta.

- Sim. – Fui sincero, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Essa pergunta está me matando.

Bella voltou a olhar para o rio, pensativa.

E então? – Insisti, mesmo tentando me controlar.

Bella se virou para mim, ficando de lado no banco.

- Sim. Sim, Bella está viva.

Assim que ela acabou de pronunciar aquelas palavras, uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo.

Uma onda de alívio imensa, de saber que eu não poderia imaginar um mundo em que Bella não existisse.

De que eu não poderia viver em um mundo em que Bella não existisse.

- Edward?

Olhei para ela, que me encarava ansiosa, tensa com minha reação.

- Ah, Bella... Isso é... Isso é MARAVILHOSO. É a melhor notícia que eu já recebi em toda a minha... vida.

- Pode dizer existência. – ela foi direta, mais uma vez. – Eu sei tudo sobre você.

Eu não fiquei chocado com aquilo. Sinceramente, já esperava por isso.

Afinal, como ela me reconheceria?

- E posso perguntar como você soube disso? Bella contou para você? E... Como ela está? Ela está bem? Está morando aonde?

Isabella arregalou os olhos, provavelmente desnorteada com tantas perguntas.

- Eu já te respondi uma pergunta. Agora é a minha vez de perguntar.

Ela estava certa.

- Ok. Pode falar.

Ela respirou fundo, como se tomasse coragem.

- Por quê você abandonou minha avó? Por quê você foi embora daquela maneira, depois de dizer coisas tão cruéis? Depois de tudo o que vocês haviam vivido, de tudo o que passaram? E por quê... POR QUÊ você se importa, se foi você quem decidiu partir, e nunca, JAMAIS a procurou?

Ouvir aquelas palavras foi como se tivessem cravado uma estaca em meu coração.

Ouvir de um terceiro sobre a dor que eu havia imposto à Bella... Saber de fato como ela deve ter sofrido, pensando que eu não a amava mais...

Meu coração, frio e parado em meu peito, sangrava.

- Dizer adeus à Bella foi a coisa mais difícil e insuportável que eu já fiz em toda a minha existência.

Não consigo acreditar, me desculpe. – Ela mexia no cadarço do casaco. – Se tivesse sido assim insuportável, você teria retornado. E você não o fez.

- Foi para o bem dela. – Insisti, e enquanto eu falava ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. – Se você sabe O QUE eu sou, tem que entender. Bella corria riscos demais estando comigo. Ela não pertencia ao meu mundo... Eu tinha que dar a ela uma chance para que pudesse ser feliz de verdade.

- Você não sabe DE NADA. – Ela enfim voltou a me olhar, e seus olhos faiscavam, ela ardia de raiva.

Eu podia ouvir claramente seu coração batendo freneticamente dentro do seu peito; podia ouvir o sangue pulsando forte em suas veias, sendo bombeado rapidamente para todo o seu corpo.

- Então me conta. – Falei, me aproximando um pouco dela no banco. – responde o que eu te perguntei.

- Minha avó não me contou nada. Pelo menos não pessoalmente.

Eu demorei para entender aquelas palavras.

Mais alguém sabia de nossa história, então?

Mais alguém sabia de nós?

- E como você...

- Bella escreveu tudo em diários. – ela falou me interrompendo. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Há dois anos atrás, quando eu decidi viajar pela Europa... eu fui mexer no porão procurando uma mala e encontrei um baú, com vários livros dentro. Ela havia acabado de... De se mudar dali... Ainda haviam coisas dela na casa. Mas assim que eu encontrei, peguei para mim, e venho lendo e relendo desde então.

Diários?

Então era isso.

Meu cérebro só pensava em uma única coisa.

Eu PRECISAVA lê-los.

- E só pra constar... – Ela continuou, me trazendo de meus devaneios. – A sua promessa era falida desde o momento que você a pronunciou. Porquê não havia como parecer que você nunca tivesse existido. Não para minha avó. E só de você ter pensado dessa forma, demonstra que você nunca a conheceu de verdade.

Aquela garota sabia exatamente como me nocautear.

E ela não parou por aí.

- Sem falar que você também não foi eficiente na sua tentativa de levar consigo todos os rastros... Você esqueceu uma coisa.

Ela agora, mais do que nunca, tinha toda a minha atenção.

- Eu saber sobre você... sobre sua espécie... É uma coisa. Eu te RECONHECER é outra. Você não havia pensado nisso? – Neguei com a cabeça. Eu mal estava conseguindo raciocinar com clareza, quanto mais falar. – Você esqueceu de levar a foto que vocês tiraram no dia da formatura. Minha avó guardou com ela. Hoje está desgastada, mas ainda dá pra reconhecer você.

Ela abriu a bolsa e retirou um envelope pardo, que estava cheio. Abriu e tirou uma foto, me entregando em seguida.

Meus olhos arderam, pela primeira vez em décadas.

Bella sorria tímida e irritada para a câmera. O vestido azul, agora desbotado no papel, mas completamente vívido em minha memória, realçava seu tom de pele.

Eu a olhava completamente DESLUMBRADO.

- Você não me respondeu onde ela está. – Falei, sem tirar os olhos da foto em minhas mãos.

- Minha avó vive em La Push. – Bella me respondeu, mexendo no envelope. – Junto com meu avô. Jacob. E com meus pais e meu tio.

Bella teve dois filhos, então.

- La Push. – Repeti baixo.

- Sim. E se te conto, é se porque sei que você não pode ir lá, que não tem permissão para ultrapassar a fronteira. Não acho justo que minha avó tenha que ver você. Não agora. Não depois de todos esses anos.

Ela começou a mexer na bolsa, se preparando para partir. Me olhou novamente.

- Toma. – Me estendeu o envelope pardo, já de pé, na minha frente. – Eu trouxe alguns para você dar uma lida. Não suma ok? Eles são importantes para mim. Não devia, mas estou confiando em você.

Segurei o envelope, ainda atônito com tudo aquilo.

- Bella! – Gritei e ela se virou. – Você não me respondeu... Ela está bem?

Ela ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Sim. Agora, finalmente, ela está bem.

Bella se virou e partiu, sem olhar para trás.

Olhei por um momento o pequeno envelope que ela me entregara.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu ansiava por ler todos os diários de Bella... Eu tinha medo.

Medo de ver escrito ali toda a mágoa, ressentimento e dor que eu havia imposto à ela.

Bem, era tarde demais para lamentações.

Abri o envelope e peguei o primeiro.

Senti um aperto no peito, no lugar onde meu coração deveria estar batendo.

A letra de Bella.

A letra que vi tantas vezes quando estudávamos em Forks; quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, anotando timidamente as explicações na aula de biologia; desenhando enquanto sua mente divagava; que tantas vezes conversou comigo por bilhetes quando não queríamos atrapalhar as aulas.

Mais uma vez a dor da saudade me inundou, como um mar de lembranças e recordações maravilhosas.

Porque eu só tinha momentos perfeitos de Bella guardados em minha memória.

Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos, me preparando psicologicamente para o que encontraria ali, fosse o que fosse.

_"Abril de 2006_

_Jacob acaba de me deixar em casa._

_Eu estou PERPLEXA._

_Definitivamente todas as histórias e lendas que eu ouvia quando era criança... Foram por ladeira abaixo essa tarde._

_Jacob... O MEU Jake... Meu sol... É um Lobisomem._

_Primeiro fiquei muito receosa; não achei certo eles matarem pessoas inocentes para se alimentar..._

_Mas depois ele me explicou que eles nunca fariam mal a humanos; pelo contrário, eles existiam apenas para nos proteger de outra espécie... A única espécie inimiga dos Lobisomens._

_Os vampiros._

_Jacob me contou que havia conseguido matar Laurent; que fora muito mais fácil do que eu podia imaginar. Mas que a outra, a 'sanguessuga de cabelos cor de fogo", como ele intitulou, era mais difícil, mais rápida._

_Foi nesse ponto que quase desfaleci._

_Victória._

_Ela estava ali, em Forks. Ela havia voltado para me matar. Para vingar a morte de James._

_Um companheiro por outro, exatamente como Laurent havia dito._

_E, também exatamente como ele havia dito, ela deveria ficar decepcionada com seu plano, com sua vingança. Afinal, eu não signifiquei para Edward nem metade do que James significava para Victória... Tendo em vista que ele foi embora e me deixou aqui, completamente desprotegida e desamparada, sem sequer pensar duas vezes, sem sequer olhar para trás._

_Mas agora, finalmente, eu acho que poderei dormir mais tranqüila._

_Jacob está aqui. Meu porto seguro. Meu sol._

_Sei que posso confiar nele. Ele vai me proteger."_

Fechei os olhos com força. Tive que me controlar absurdamente para não estraçalhar o livro sobre meus dedos; para que eles não virassem poeira em segundos devido a minha força excessiva.

Não havia desculpa no mundo para a minha atitude de tantos anos atrás.

Bella havia estado em risco de morte. POR MINHA CAUSA. E eu não estava lá para protegê-la.

Tudo bem, eu estava seguindo os rastros de Victória na América do Sul... Mas eu realmente acreditei que Victória viria atrás de MIM. Que ela se vingaria de MIM, já que eu havia matado James.

Mas ela foi atrás de Bella.

Reli as palavras diversas vezes. E cada vez era como se uma bala cravasse meu peito, me ferindo mortalmente.

_"...eu não signifiquei para Edward nem metade do que James significava para Victória... Tendo em vista que ele foi embora e me deixou aqui, completamente desprotegida e desamparada, sem sequer pensar duas vezes, sem sequer olhar para trás."_

_"Mas agora, finalmente, eu acho que poderei dormir mais tranqüila. Jacob está aqui. Meu porto seguro. Meu sol. Sei que posso confiar nele. Ele vai me proteger."_

Eu havia causado tudo aquilo com a minha ausência, com a minha estúpida decisão de partir.

Eu havia colocado Bella em perigo, deixado Bella a mercê de Laurent e Victória.

Eu havia aproximado ela de Jacob. De um LOBISOMEN.

Minha cabeça rodava. Eu havia ido embora para protegê-la de meu mundo... De um mundo do qual ela não pertencia, um mundo do qual ela poderia sair muito machucada, isso na melhor das hipóteses...

E Bella havia entrado em outro mundo tão ruim ou pior quanto o meu.

Mas eu devia saber, não devia? Ela era um verdadeiro imã para perigo. E Jacob Black era um quileute.

Eu já me corroia por dentro todos os dias de minha existência. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinha absoluta certeza de que não me perdoaria jamais por ter abandonado Bella.

Me forcei a continuar lendo.

_"18 de abril de 2006._

_Eu estou um verdadeiro turbilhão de sentimentos hoje, muito mais do que o normal._

_Tantas, tantas coisas aconteceram... Eu estou tão... Confusa!_

_Primeiro de tudo... Eu estou envergonhada. Tremendamente envergonhada._

_Hoje eu estava me sentindo só; desde que Jacob descobrira que eu era o alvo de Victória, ele e a matilha estavam à sua caça._

_Quase não o vejo e sua ausência me faz muito mal. Eu me acostumei a tê-lo por perto. Jacob me aquece. Esquenta minha alma._

_Quando estou perto dele, é como se nada de ruim pudesse me acontecer._

_E principalmente... Quando estou perto dele... Me esqueço de coisas que doem demais lembrar._

_Sua ausência me fez perceber que há muito tempo eu não ouvia... Ele._

_No mesmo instante em que meu cérebro percebeu isso, todo o meu corpo ansiou por aquela alucinação; por aqueles míseros segundos em que eu podia ouvir claramente a sua voz, estar o mais próximo possível DELE._

_Não pensei duas vezes._

_Lembrei do penhasco em que Sam e os outros pulavam alegremente no outro dia e fui até lá._

_Só não podia imaginar que eu iria literalmente pular para a morte._

_Eu consegui minha finalidade; ouvi a voz dele, o senti próximo a mim mais uma vez, mesmo que nem de longe isso suprisse sua ausência em meu peito, em minha vida._

_O plano teria dado certo, não fosse a correnteza fortíssima que me impediu de emergir e respirar; que me lançou violentamente contra as pedras e me fez expirar todo o resquício de ar que existia em meus pulmões._

_Minhas orelhas foram inundadas pela água estupidamente gelada, e foi exatamente nesse momento em que a voz dele ficou mais clara e nítida do que nunca. Me concentrei no som de sua voz... Foi nesse instante em que eu parei de lutar para sobreviver._

_Por quê eu lutaria, se estava tão feliz ali? Mesmo sentindo meus pulmões arderem, implorando por ar; mesmo com a sensação de milhões de facas penetrando meu corpo, devido a água terrivelmente gelada e cortante, eu estava FELIZ._

_Eu percebi que tinha me esquecido como era a verdadeira sensação de felicidade, até aquele momento._

_E isso tornava toda a idéia de morrer muito mais que suportável. Tornava tolerável. Tornava DESEJÁVEL._

_A última coisa de que eu me lembro claramente de ter pensado foi "Adeus, eu te amo"._

_E então meus pulmões queimaram, desacostumados estavam com a presença de oxigênio dentro deles. E uma voz familiar e reconfortante surgiu ao longe, me chamando de volta, pedindo, IMPLORANDO para que eu voltasse, para que eu sobrevivesse, para que eu ficasse com ele._

_E foi o que eu fiz._

_Abri meus olhos e Jacob estava ali; a expressão desesperada, que se acalmou e transformou em felicidade extrema assim que percebeu que eu estava viva._

_Voltei para a realidade; a dura e cruel realidade onde eu percebi que não podia mais arriscar minha vida por uma alucinação idiota, vinda do meu subconsciente estúpido perdidamente apaixonado por uma idealização do amor perfeito, de um príncipe._

_Porque Ele é um príncipe, disso eu não tenho dúvida ALGUMA. Mas eu não sou nenhuma princesa, e não posso viver o resto dos meus dias acreditando e rezando para que ele venha me acordar desse pesadelo com um beijo apaixonado._

_Ele percebeu que eu não era digna dele, de seu amor, de sua dedicação._

_Está mais do que na hora de me conformar com isso._

_A realidade que encontrei quando acordei, era ainda pior do que a que eu havia deixado._

_Harry morreu._

_Enquanto eu agia por impulso, em um ato totalmente egoísta e impensado... Sue estava sofrendo, Charlie estava sofrendo... E Jacob... Jake estava sofrendo e estava ali, mais uma vez lutando para me proteger._

_Nós fomos para a casa dele e apagamos; nem lembro o momento em que adormeci, só me lembro de achar confortável o som pesado de sua respiração, em um sono profundo e exausto por tantas noites mal dormidas, resultado das rondas atrás de Victória._

_Quando acordamos, a roupa já havia secado em meu próprio corpo e Jacob veio me trazer em casa._

_E aí começa o segundo motivo da confusão de minhas idéias..._

_Jacob me deixou em casa e o inevitável, que já vinha sendo procrastinado há muito tempo, aconteceu._

_Estávamos sozinhos em casa; Charlie estava ajudando com os preparativos do enterro de Harry. Fui até a pia da cozinha e quando me virei Jacob estava quase colado em mim._

_Jacob sussurou meu nome e um desespero bateu em meu peito quando ele inclinou a cabeça, os olhos fechados."_

Fechei o livro.

Eu é que tive que me controlar, fechar os olhos, acalmar minha respiração.

Era demais para mim.

Era muita dor sendo infringida a meu ser, já tão debilitado por tantos anos sem ter notícias de Bella.

Eu não era tolo; sabia que tudo aquilo era pura e simplesmente reflexo da minha atitude; sabia que se eu não tivesse partido, se tivesse ficado lá com Bella, ela teria sido minha e de mais ninguém.

Sabia que se tivesse realizado o seu pedido... Se a tivesse transformado... Ela e eu estaríamos vivendo felizes por toda a eternidade.

A raiva consumia todo o meu ser. Como eu havia sido idiota.

Havia entregue a mulher da minha vida, o único amor que eu tivera em toda a minha existência para um ser que era o pior inimigo de minha espécie.

Eu tentava me acalmar, mas sabia que seria em vão.

Abri o livro e continuei com meu martírio.

_"Porque eu não estava preparada; não havia tomado ainda minha decisão. Não havia tempo para pensar, e rejeitá-lo só serviria para afastá-lo de mim._

_Eu o olhei. Pensei comigo mesma que ele não era o MEU Jacob... Mas podia ser, não podia? Eu o amava, de diversas maneiras mais que verdadeiras. Ele era meu conforto, meu porto seguro. Meu sol, como eu gostava de pensar._

_Naquele exato momento, eu preferi que ele me pertencesse, preferi me entregar a encarar o medo de perdê-lo de vez._

_Não seria uma traição. Afinal, a quem eu estaria traindo, aliás? Só a mim mesma, se não me entregasse ao homem que estava ali e que me amava verdadeiramente._

_Sem mais tempo para raciocinar, fechei meus olhos e no segundo seguinte os lábios carnudos e quentes de Jacob encontraram os meus. As mãos dele seguraram minha cintura, firmemente, e me puxaram para mais perto dele._

_E então, o inesperado aconteceu._

_Contra toda a razão, meus lábios começaram a se mover junto com os dele de uma forma estranha e perturbadora, até então completamente desconhecida para mim._

_Porque com Jacob eu não precisava ter CUIDADO. Não precisava me preocupar em me controlar com passar dos limites._

_E Jacob, certamente, também não foi nem um pouco cuidadoso comigo._

_Inesperadamente, meu corpo agindo antes mesmo que eu pudesse mandar, meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seu pescoço, e era eu quem o puxava para mais perto._

_Jacob estava em toda a parte. O calor do sol penetrou minha pele, minhas pálpebras, e eu não conseguia pensar, ver ou senti nada que não fosse ele._

_JACOB._

_A pequena parte do meu cérebro, muito pequena mesmo, que manteve a sanidade, não parava de gritar perguntas e mais perguntas para mim._

_Por que diabos eu não estava impedindo aquilo? Por que eu não conseguia impedir, não conseguia encontrar dentro de mim o DESEJO de PARAR?_

_Significava que eu estava gostando? Que eu não queria que ele parasse? Que só de pensar em sentir a ausência de seu corpo grande e quente eu preferia morrer? Que minhas mãos percorriam e reconheciam o corpo dele, se agarrando a seus músculos perfeitos, e gostavam de sentir que seus ombros eram largos e fortes?_

_Significava que eu achava que as mãos dele estavam me apertando forte demais contra seu corpo quente, e no entanto não era apertado demais para mim?_

_Eu não precisei me meio segundo para saber de todas aquelas respostas._

_Jacob era mais, muito mais que apenas meu melhor amigo._

_Assim que minha mente clareou-se, um caminho inteiramente novo e diferente se expandiu por minha mente. Como se eu estivesse olhando através dos olhos de Jacob, eu pude ver a vida que poderíamos ter juntos... Uma vida que eu jamais poderia sonhar em ter ao lado de Edward._

_Vi os anos passando, e realmente significando muitas coisas enquanto passavam, mudando meu corpo. Podia ver Jacob ao meu lado, o imenso lobo castanho-avermelhado que eu tanto amava, sempre presente, tão protetor, a postos sempre que eu precisasse dele._

_Vi os filhos que poderíamos ter, correndo de nós a caminho para uma floresta familiar, e todos nós sorríamos, felizes com a vida perfeita e tranqüila que levávamos._

_Mas, infelizmente, misturado a todos esses sentimentos maravilhosos, no fundo, bem no íntimo de meu ser, a rachadura em meu peito latejava constantemente, fazendo meu cérebro processar a falta que ele me fazia, a cada pulsação fazendo o nome tão dolorido de lembrar percorrer todo o meu organismo._

_Edward. Edward. Edward."_

Era tanta coisa passando pela minha cabeça naquele momento, que nem eu mesmo estava conseguindo entender direito.

Primeiro... Bella havia quase morrido. De verdade.

Ela ia se entregar à morte, sem lutar, pura e simplesmente para parar de sofrer.

Para parar de sentir a dor que eu causara.

Senti um imenso sentimento de gratidão por Jacob.

Se não fosse ele... Se ele não estivesse no lugar certo, na hora certa... Se não tivesse tirado Bella do mar, da correnteza...

Nesse momento ela estaria morta, e nada mais faria nenhum sentido.

Mas eu também tinha sentimentos.

E não podia negar, que pesar da imensa gratidão que eu sentia... Eu estava com vontade de matá-lo.

Ler todas aquelas palavras que Bella escrevera; saber todas as emoções e todo o sentimento que Bella sentira quando ela o beijara...

Tenho certeza que ingerir um copo de óleo fervendo seria muito mais agradável do que aquela sensação.

Eu sentia um aperto tão imenso em meu peito, que agradeci por não precisar respirar. Até mesmo esse simples gesto tornava-se quase impraticável.

Olhei para o pequeno diário de capa preta em minhas mãos. Quantas coisas aconteceram. Eu não estava nem na metade, e já sabia que iria sofrer veementemente antes que chegasse ao final.

Pensei em desistir. De que adiantaria aquilo tudo, afinal?

Nada.

O tempo não voltaria atrás. Eu não poderia desfazer minha estupidez. Bella não seria minha novamente. Não poderia me perdoar.

Mas a ânsia por saber, por conhecer a história da vida dela foi mais forte. Minha dor não importava. Meus sentimentos não importavam.

Só Bella importava então.

Reabri o livro, pulando algumas folhas.

_"Junho de 2006_

_O dia de hoje foi simplesmente perfeito. Já havia me esquecido de como era sentir-me assim... FELIZ._

_Sim, finalmente posso afirmar que estou feliz._

_O medo da volta de Victória ainda é grande, assim como o buraco em meu peito, que não está totalmente cicatrizado... E acho que jamais ficará._

_Mas a vida vai seguindo, e dentre todos os males, tem tomado um rumo bastante agradável, para minha total surpresa._

_Passamos o dia em La Push. O clima estava agradável e a cada dia mais gosto de ficar por lá._

_A amizade entre mim e o resto da "matilha" vem crescendo mais e mais a cada dia. Sam é uma ótima pessoa, e um ótimo líder também. Emily é meiga e gentil. Seth é engraçado e divertido, assim como Quil e Embry._

_No final da tarde acendemos uma pequena fogueira e comemos marshmallows em volta do fogo, Paul portando um violão e tocando desajeitadamente._

_Olhando em volta, ali, sob a luz da lua e da fogueira de fogo azul, meu coração estava aquecido. Eu os amava. A todos._

_Principalmente a Jake. Meu Jake._

_Ele me pegou olhando para ele e sorriu._

_Pegou minha mão e começamos a caminhar, o casaco dele em minhas costas, grande demais para meu tamanho._

_Caminhamos vários metros sem falar nada. Não era preciso. Somente o calor que emanava dele e a sensação de seu corpo perto do meu já preenchiam o espaço existente entre nós._

_Então ele de repente parou, eu parando em seguida e olhando para ele._

_Eu já conheço Jacob tão bem que sei decifrar em seus gestos, em seu olhar, quando ele quer me falar alguma coisa._

_E eu não estava errada._

_Jacob disse que estar comigo era a melhor coisa que poderia ter ocorrido na vida dele. Que cada minuto que passava ao meu lado era como se o mundo inteiro parasse e só existisse nós dois._

_E disse que queria me namorar oficialmente._

_Mais uma vez meu cérebro processou tudo tão depressa..._

_Eu não sabia se queria namorar Jacob... A única pessoa que eu já namorara... Fora ELE. E tudo acabou de uma forma tão horrível, tão traumatizante para mim..._

_Eu sei que Jacob j;a me prometeu milhares de vezes que com ele tudo será diferente; que ele nunca irá embora, que nunca irá me magoar..._

_Mas ELE também havia me prometido tudo isso, não é mesmo? Havia me prometido que ficaríamos juntos para sempre... E no entanto..._

_Espantei para longe essas lembranças, mas sem conseguir me preocupar em se elas sempre iriam me acompanhar... Se elas sempre estarão em algum cantinho dentro de mim, emergindo de quando em quando... Espero que não._

_Eu o amava. Disso eu não tinha dúvida. Cada dia mais um pouco, e de diversas formas diferentes._

_Quais eram minhas opções, então?_

_Aceitar o pedido, e continuar vivendo levemente ao lado dele; continuar a viver um dia de cada vez, sem pressão, apenas duas pessoas que se gostam e que se querem bem, que se FAZEM bem._

_Ou renegar o pedido e então ter que conviver com um Jacob rechaçado, triste e magoado comigo._

_Isso SE ele não se afastasse, claro._

_Por tudo isso, e também porque uma enorme parte do meu coração estava altamente voltada para tal, eu aceitei._

_O imenso sorriso de Jacob, o sorriso que eu tanto amo e que aquece minha alma, apareceu em seu rosto, clareando o fim daquela tarde._

_Os braços dele apertaram minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto, e os lábios, agora já tão familiares, me beijaram apaixonadamente._

_Eu estou FELIZ."_

Meus sentimentos eram uma verdadeira montanha russa.

Era tanta divergência, tanta discrepância, que nem eu mesmo estava conseguindo entendê-los, coordená-los.

Eu estava arrasado. Por ter deixado Bella. Por ela ter sofrido por minha causa. Por ter sido tão idiota.

Estava feliz. Por Bella ter encontrado uma forma de superar. De me esquecer. De continuar vivendo.

E estava fervendo. De raiva. Raiva de Jacob Black. Raiva de mim mesmo também, pois no fundo eu também o agradecia por reparar o estrago e a bagunça que eu havia feito na vida de Bella.

Quando reabri o livro novamente, respirava profundamente, rezando para que conseguisse retomar a consciência centrada que havia se esvaído.

_"Julho de 2006_

_Se eu pudesse escolher, agora, nesse exato momento..._

_Eu escolheria a MORTE._

_Mal estou com ânimo para escrever aqui... Mas estou me forçando, como um modo de livrar meus pensamentos de toda a dor, de toda a angústia que estou sentindo._

_Eu pensei que já havia sofrido tudo o que alguém era capaz de sofrer._

_Pensei que conhecia todas as formas de dor; que nada, nunca mais, iria me machucar profundamente._

_Mas eu já devia saber que tudo sempre pode piorar, não é mesmo?_

_A vida estava boa demais. Tranqüila demais._

_Eu havia até me esquecido que estava jurada de morte por Victória._

_Mas ela não havia se esquecido de mim._

_Estávamos em mais uma tarde descontraída em La Push... Quando Sam chegou completamente atordoado, dizendo que uma quantidade significativa de vampiros estava em Forks._

_A primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, foi Charlie._

_Respirei aliviada ao lembrar de que ele estava pescando com Billy._

_A matilha se reuniu muito rápido. Jacob olhava para mim durante todo o tempo em que eles conversavam._

_Victória estava ali por MINHA causa. Era a MIM que ela queria._

_Tive tanta raiva... Se Alice estivesse ali, teríamos visto quando ela chegaria._

_Agora ela não estava, nenhum DELES estava, e eu estava colocando de tantas pessoas amadas em perigo._

_MERDA._

_Quando todos se prepararam para partir, Sam foi até Emily que o abraçou, e Jacob veio até mim._

_O beijo que Jacob me deu foi ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso e angustiante._

_Porque foi ávido, cheio de desejo, cheio de paixão, mas ao mesmo tempo foi dolorido, temeroso e sofrido._

_Com apenas um beijo, Jacob me fez perceber o quanto os próximos minutos seriam tensos e perigosos._

_E MORTAIS._

_Eu pedi, implorei para ir com eles. Nada seria mais justo. Se tudo desse errado, se as forças reunidas por Victória fossem muitas..._

_Eu me entregaria._

_Mas Jacob... Jacob não me ouviu._

_Eu e Emily fomos levadas até a casa dela, e Sam ordenou que Embry e Paul ficassem conosco, transformado, para que pudessem avisar caso alguma coisa desse errado._

_Edward tinha razão._

_Se algum perigo, qualquer um, me detectasse... Ele viria atrás de mim._

_Bem... antes fosse atrás de mim._

_Porque estávamos lá, nós três, e Embry detectou Victória. TARDE DEMAIS._

_Victória chegou acompanhada, de um recém criado que ela chamava de Riley. Ela só tinha olhos para mim. Veio em minha direção com um ódio no olhar tão profundo que me fez sentir uma dor física e profunda._

_Embry não pensou duas vezes. O enorme e amado lobo investiu contra Victória, sem se preocupar que ela fosse forte, ágil ou extremamente veloz._

_Em um impulso impensado, eu fui em direção ao embate dos dois. Ou melhor, tentei ir._

_As mãos firmes de Emily e impediram, e apesar de ter utilizado de toda a força para me livrar delas, foi em vão._

_As lágrimas começaram a rolar desenfreadamente por meu rosto. Logo a imagem ficou embaçada._

_Por isso eu não pude ver perfeitamente o momento em que Victória feriu Embry. Não pude ver perfeitamente EMbry caindo ao chão, machucado, sofrendo... derrotado._

_Mas pude OUVIR._

_Pude ouvir seu uivo de dor; seu lamento alto e profundo ressoou em meus ouvidos, e eu olhei para Paul, que travava uma batalha com Riley, agora em desvantagem ao ver seu irmão ferido._

_Cai de joelhos, minhas mãos se agarrando à terra desesperadamente, Emily chorando atrás de mim._

_Então o meu olhar encontrou o de Victória._

_Ela sorriu. Um sorriso triunfante e cheio de glória, de alguém que finalmente alcançou o objetivo mais importante de sua existência._

_Me matar._

_Eu não sei em que momento o resto da matilha foi avisada do ataque que estávamos sofrendo... Provavelmente assim que Embry percebeu a chegada de Victória._

_Só sei que quando Victória já estava próxima demais de mim Jacob apareceu, e num pulo a derrubou no chão. E a luta recomeçou._

_Paul havia conseguido acabar com Riley. Agora ele, Seth e Quil estavam ao redor de Embry, que permanecia caído. IMÓVEL._

_Sam se aproximou de Jacob e Victória, e ouvi um gemido de medo sair de Emily, que me abraçou._

_Agora, mais do que nunca, éramos duas mulheres que partilhavam a mesma dor._

_Eles investiam duro para cima dela, mas Victória era muito veloz. Era apenas um vulto aos meus olhos humanos, e por isso foi muito difícil de entender quando Jacob soltou um ganido agudo. Um ganido de DOR._

_Ele caiu._

_Naquele momento, nada mais me importou._

_Nem Victoria. Nem as mãos de Emily. Minha merda de vida._

_NADA._

_Meu olhos só focalizavam o imenso lobo castanho-avermelhado caído no chão, e foi exatamente para lá que me dirigi._

_Caí sentada ao seu lado; abracei seu corpo enorme e quente, minhas roupas ficando instantaneamente sujas com seu sangue._

_Jacob me olhava. Eu me via refletida em seus olhos e dessa vez foi a minha vez de pedir para que ele ficasse comigo, de implorar para que ele fosse forte e que não me deixasse, do mesmo modo como ele fizera comigo no dia do penhasco, meses atrás._

_Ouvi um baque ensurdecedor, um grito alto e cortante. E então silêncio._

_Olhei para trás._

_Victória estava caída, Sam e Quil tratavam de lhe desmembrar._

_O resto todo passou muito depressa._

_Alguém, acredito que Emily, me tirou de perto de Jacob e me levou para sua casa._

_Agora eu estou aqui. Meu coração está completamente destroçado e dessa vez REALMENTE não sei se haverá saída para mim._

_Embry morreu. Em meu lugar, ele se foi para sempre._

_Jacob, o MEU Jake, meu sol..._

_Está gravemente ferido, Billy disse que praticamente todos os ossos do lado direito foram quebrados._

_Se pelo menos Carlisle estivesse aqui..._

_Não consigo mais escrever no momento._

_Eu só quero morrer."_

Guardei o diário no envelope que Isabella havia me entregue.

Eu não podia mais ler nem uma única palavra.

Pelo menos, não por hora.

Era difícil demais, dolorido demais para mim.

Antes eu precisava fazer outra coisa.

Algo que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo, para ser exato, há cinqüenta anos.

Não havia mais como evitar. Não podia mais procrastinar.

Eu precisava ver Bella.

Constatar que ela estava viva. Que estava segura. Que estava feliz.

Com meus próprios olhos.

Nem que fosse apenas mais uma vez.


	5. Chapter IV Além das fronteiras

**CAPITULO IV – Além das fronteiras.**

"_Edward... O que houve com você? Você está... ACABADO"._

Jasper absorveu tudo o que eu estava sentindo o momento em que eu passei pela porta. Mas eu não o respondi, nem parei sob os olhares de todos os ali presentes; fui direto pra meu quarto no segundo andar.

"_Edward... Por favor, me deixe entrar?"_

Alice já estava decidia a entrar de qualquer forma, eu via em seus pensamentos. Por isso achei melhor ser educado e assenti.

" _O que houve? Você demorou tanto, estávamos todos preocupados e..."_

- Eu vou à La Push, Alice. – Falei, interrompendo seus pensamentos. – Vou atrás de Bella. Eu preciso vê-la. Não consigo mais me segurar.

- Edward... – Dessa vez Alice falou alto, como se assim pudesse concretizar e me convencer de sua opinião. – Eu realmente, REALMENTE não acredito que seja uma boa idéia. Já se passou muito tempo, tempo demais e...

- Você não faz idéia de tudo o que bella passou em minha ausência, Alice! – Mas uma vez eu a interrompi, minha voz agora mais elevada do que o necessário. – Ela quase se afogou pulando de um penhasco. Victória foi atrás dela. Embry morreu no embate. EU PRECISO VÊ-LA.

- Você sabe que ela sobreviveu. – Alice não levantou a voz, mas falou sério e grave. – Sabe que ela sobreviveu e casou-se, seguiu a vida, teve filhos, uma neta. Não vejo porque essa aflição então.

Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre meus joelhos e afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos.

Alice tinha razão. Eu sabia de tudo isso. Mas mesmo assim eu necessitava ver Bella, como se somente dessa forma tudo viesse a se tornar real, e não apenas uma alucinação doentia e psicótica.

- Eu já decidi Alice. Eu vou até La Push.

- Você não pode. Sabe que o tratado ainda é válido, naã podemos ultrapassar a fronteira quileute. Se fizer isso eles poderão e irão acabar com você.

- Se eu conseguir que isso ocorra somente depois de eu ter visto Bella, mesmo que de longe... Então eu morrerei feliz. Porque continuar nessa maldita existência, depois de tudo o que li, de tudo o que eu soube, e não vê-la... É pior que a morte para mim, Alice.

- Bella deixou tudo escrito, é isso?

Assenti com a cabeça e lhe passei o envelope pardo, que Alice analisou em silêncio.

Permanecemos ainda e silêncio enquanto Alice lia os diários, e eu via em sua expressão o reflexo de todo o horror e desespero pelo qual eu mesmo havia passado momentos atrás.

"_Agora eu entendo melhor como se sente... É realmente agoniante ler tudo narrado por Bella com tantos detalhes... Mas eu ainda acho uma péssima idéia você ir à La Push, Edward."_

- Pode até ser, Alice. Mas eu vou de qualquer jeito.

Olhei para Alice e vi desapontamento em sua expressão.

- Alice... Eu vivi durante cinco décadas pensando que Bella acordava todos os dias ao lado de alguém que jamais a amaria como eu. Mas mesmo assim, rezando para que ela estivesse feliz e completa, pois dessa forma tudo estaria bem, a minha própria infelicidade não significaria absolutamente nada. Mas depois de tudo o que li...

Não consegui mais falar nada.

Me levantei e peguei uma pequena mala de couro, colocando ali dentro apenas o essencial para uma pessoa comum – cuecas, meias, três mudas de roupas, sapatos.

Estava achando o quarto silencioso demais sem os pensamentos de reprimenda de Alice, e quando olhei para trás ela não estava mais ali.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o último número discado.

_- Alô._

- Olá, Isabella.

_- Edward. Oi._

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

_- Olha, eu não tenho muito tempo agora, Sean é muito ciumento e está próximo... Podemos nos falar mais tarde? Tem algum número que eu possa te ligar?_

- Isabella, na verdade eu... Eu estou ligando para dizer que estou indo hoje mesmo para La Push. Estou indo ver Bella.

_- O... O QUÊ? _– A voz dela saiu alterada pelo aparelho. – _Não, Edward! Eu te disse aonde minha vó estava porque sabia que você não poderia ir até lá e..._

Eu não poderia caso não quisesse quebrar o tratado. Mas isso realmente já não me importa mais, Isabella.

Mais uma vez fez-se silêncio na linha, e eu podia perceber que ela lutava para manter o controle.

_- Edward. Você não tem o direito de fazer isso. Está sendo a pessoa mais egoísta do universo com essa decisão. _

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão, sob muitos aspectos.

Mas, novamente, eu não me importava mais.

- Eu sei disso, e estou ligando exatamente para lhe informar de minha decisão e para lhe pedir desculpas. Eu não queria ir até lá sem que você soubesse. Não queria trair sua confiança.

_- Eu não vou conseguir lhe convencer do contrário, não é?_

- Não.

_- Bem... Então a única coisa que posso fazer é te desejar boa sorte. Apesar de saber que será em vão. Até Edward._

Ela desligou antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder.

Desci e encontrei todos em pé, próximos a escada.

- Alice já passou o relatório? Estão todos a par da situação?

Eu não precisava de respostas. Eu podia ler na mente de cada um deles que sim, e também que absolutamente ninguém aprovava minha decisão. Nem mesmo Carlisle. Nem Esme.

Ninguém.

- Edward querido... – Esme falou em voz alta para que todos pudessem participar e deu um passo em minha direção. – Há certos momentos da vida em que temos que saber parar. Temos que aceitar que as coisas não aconteceram de acordo com a nossa vontade. E acredito piamente de que esse seja um desses momentos para você.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente seu ponto de vista, Esme, e posso dizer honestamente que até chego a concordar com ele. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo me conter. É mais forte do que eu. Se eu não for até La Push, nesse exato momento... Posso apostar que irei explodir aqui mesmo, na sua frente.

- Ah, ÓTIMO. – Foi Rosalie quem falou, o humor sarcástico mais uma vez imperando em seu tom frio. – Você realmente tem um péssimo timer, não é Edward? Seu relógio interno com certeza tem algum defeito. Pois isso você devia ter sentido à cinqüenta anos, quando nos fez sair as pressas de Forks e ficar vagando por aí, desesperados sem notícias suas. Você devia ter tido vontade de ver bella e descobrir o estrago que fez a vida dela à cinco décadas atrás, não agora. Porque agora, de que adianta? Você não poderá consertar nada mesmo, não depois de tanto tempo.

Eu sabia que todos estavam tristes com Rosalie por ela ter sido tão ríspida comigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo me surpreendi ao detectar que eles concordavam com ela.

Todos concordavam com Rose.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por ter que decepcionar vocês todos mais uma vez... – Falei, descendo o último degrau. – Mas eu o farei. Porque eu irei para La Push.

No mesmo instante vi os pensamentos de todos vagarem.

Carlisle pensava em que desculpa usaria no hospital para justificar sua ausência. Esme pensava em que cartão usaria para comprar todas as passagens. Alice na mala que faria, e o que diria quando encontrasse Bella. Jasper numa estratégia parara derrotar os lobisomens, em um eventual e provável embate, assim como Emmet. Rosalie só pensava em como tudo aquilo era absurdo e uma perda de energia total.

- Não. Vocês não irão comigo, eu irei sozinho. É assim que deve ser. Não colocarei ninguém em perigo.

- Edward... Me surpreende saber que passou pela sua cabeça que nós deixaríamos você cruzar a fronteira quileute sozinho... Nós somos uma família, esqueceu? – A expressão de Carlisle era triste.

- Não Carlisle. Claro que não esqueci. Só me dói saber que mais uma vez estarei colocando todos vocês em risco por uma questão pessoal, só isso.

- O problema de um é um problema de todos nós querido...

Esme sorria pesarosamente.

- Eu sei. Mais uma vez obrigado e... Me desculpem. Sei que estou sendo egocêntrico e egoísta, mas eu realmente preciso fazer isso.

No segundo seguinte todos haviam sumido de minha vista. Só Carlisle permaneceu ali.

"_Você já sabe o que vai dizer à Bella quando a encontrar?"_

- Honestamente não... – Era verdade. A idéia de encontrar Bella depois de tanto tempo, depois de ter lutado durante décadas com meu coração e com meus sentimentos era tão surreal...

"_Pois eu acho que você devia pensar nisso com calma. Você sabe que Bella sempre se preocupou com a idade, com a passagem do tempo. Sinceramente, não sei se ela se sentirá bem com esse encontro."_

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava se referindo ao fato de Bella estar atualmente com 68 anos. Imagino como deve ter sido a passagem do tempo para ela; como ela deve estar perfeita, madura e realizada, enquanto eu estava fadado a existir eternamente congelado em um corpo de 17 anos.

Eu prefiro deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente Carlisle... Na verdade primeiro rezo para que Bella queira me ver. Pois entenderei perfeitamente se ela não quiser.

- Estamos prontos.

Olhei para trás e todos estavam a postos, aguardando por mim, Esme com a mala dela e de Carlisle, uma em cada mão.

- Ótimo. Vamos acabar logo com esse martírio então. – Falei e passei pela porta, com todos atrás de mim.

Esme fretou um jatinho particular, algo que era comum de fazermos sempre que decidíamos viajar em cima da hora.

Tendo em vista o avanço da tecnologia nos últimos cinqüenta anos, o tempo de uma viagem aérea foi reduzido pela metade, e fiquei aliviado em pensar que em pouco tempo estaríamos chegando em Seattle.

- Alice...

Alice abriu os olhos e virou o rosto para mim, o corredor do avião entre nós.

- Eu sei o que você quer que eu faça, Edward... E sei também que não dará certo. Posso ver.

- Por favor? Não levará um minuto.

Eu queria que Alice tentasse visualizar como seria nosso encontro.

Ela fechou os olho, se concentrou e segundos depois sua expressão era frustrada.

Não. Nada.

Me recostei na poltrona frustrado também.

"_Sabe Edward..." _– Olhei para ela. _"– Eu tenho que admitir que há alguns anos atrás eu quebrei minha promessa e tentei visualizar Bella."_

Meu olhar para Alice deve ter sido mortal, pois ela se encolheu em seu assento.

"_Eu sei, sei que você me proibiu veementemente de fazer isso... Mas entenda que você não era o único que a amava. Eu amava... Amo Bella demais também. Sempre quis saber se ela estava bem."_

Respirei fundo. Na situação em que estávamos no momento, brigar com Alice por isso era no mínimo contraditório.

- E...? – Perguntei. – O que você viu?

"_Nada. Eu não consegui visualizar absolutamente NADA. Na época estranhei, mas como Bella sempre teve os pensamentos bloqueados para você, pensei que algo poderia ter mudado com os anos fazendo com que ela também bloqueasse minhas visões. Mas não foi isso, Edward. Depois que eu li os diários, só vejo uma explicação plausível."_

- E qual é?

"_Os lobisomens. Acredito que seja um meio de defesa da espécie, já que eles são nossos inimigos mortais. Acho que não consigo visualizar Bella porque ela está junto deles."_

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Faz sentido para mim.

Algum tempo depois já havíamos aterrizado em Seattle e alugamos dois carros para chegarmos em Forks a fim de nos estabelecermos.

A cidade continuava praticamente a mesma. Claro que houveram mudanças; novos hotéis, a escola tinha um prédio totalmente novo, bem como existiam diversas outras construções recentes espalhadas pela cidade.

Porém no todo, Forks continuava igual. Verde por toda parte: nos troncos das árvores nas pedras, pelo chão, na floresta ao redor.

Imediatamente uma dor crescente surgiu em meu peito. A saudade que eu sentia de Bella durante todo esse tempo se intensificou imensamente quando eu voltei ao lugar onde a conheci; quando passei pelos lugares por que passeávamos juntos.

- Onde iremos ficar? – Perguntei para Carlisle.

Não entendi quando vi a imagem que veio em sua mente.

Olhei para frente e Ele olhava para Esme.

- Carlisle? – Insisti, querendo uma explicação.

- Nós mantivemos a casa, Edward. Achamos que um dia você poderia querer fazer as pazes com seu passado... e nada melhor do que aquela casa para reavivar suas lembranças. Boas e ruins.

Não consegui falar. Carlisle havia mantido a casa por tantos anos? E sem me avisar?

- Desculpe por isso, Edward. É que eu sabia de alguma forma que precisaríamos dela um dia. – Foi Esme quem falou agora, olhando para mim. – E eu tinha razão, não é mesmo?

Concordei silenciosamente e olhei pela janela. A estrada de terra tão familiar passava por nós, a caminho da casa em que vivemos há tantos anos atrás. O caminho não estava visível, um sinal claro de que tal trajeto era pouco usado; mas Carlisle seguia com facilidade, a rota mais que gravada em sua memória.

O carro parou em frente a casa, seguido pelo carro que trazia Emmet, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper.

- Parece que foi ontem que estivemos aqui pela última vez. – Esme falou, parada ao meu lado.

Sim. Parecia. Era como entrar em uma máquina do tempo.

Uma pena que o tempo realmente não tivesse voltado, para que eu pudesse fazer tudo diferente.

- Vamos entrar? – Alice já estava na porta, olhando para nós.

- Não. Eu não posso mais adiar. Vou agora mesmo à La Push.

- Edward... Está de noite. Não é uma boa idéia ir lá agora. – Carlisle pousou a mão em meu ombro direito. – Deixe para ir amanhã.

Olhei em volta e todos assentiram calados. Resolvi acatar o pedido de Carlisle; eu já havia trazido transtornos demais por uma única noite.

Logo que passamos pela porta, uma onda de nostalgia arrebatou a todos.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos simplesmente ali, parados, observando tudo ao nosso redor. Todos os móveis e detalhes que traziam consigo milhões e milhões de lembranças, tão nítidas e reais que pareciam ter acontecido ontem.

Para mim, era ainda cinco vezes mais forte.

Porque além das minhas próprias lembranças, eu ainda vis os pensamentos de todos os outros, e sentia as emoções que tais lembranças lhe causavam.

- Bem... Pode parecer meio clichê, mas é exatamente como me sinto: lar doce lar.

Esme falou enquanto envolvia a cintura de Carlisle, e Alice assentiu abraçando o pescoço de Jasper. Emmet envolveu Rose em um abraço de urso.

Mas uma vez e para sempre, eu estava sozinho.

Olhei ao redor e o buraco existente em meu peito se intensificou ainda mais. Ver o piano em sua plataforma baixa lembrar de Bella sentada ao meu lado, me vendo tocar a canção que eu fizera para ela...

- Bem, eu vou tomar um banho então. – Falei, subindo as escadas. – E quem sabe aproveito para matar as saudades de minha coleção de cd's.

Eu sabia que estava mentindo. Eu iria voltar a minha inebriante leitura.

Como todo o resto, meu quarto permanecia intocado.

O sofá de couro preto, a janela de vidro que dava na floresta...

Me sentei e peguei o envelope pardo, retirando um diário e abrindo a dura capa preta.

"_Julho de 2006._

_Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse rezar tanto, conversar tanto com Deus como eu fiz e tenho feito nos últimos dias._

_O enterro de Embry foi o momento mais triste e difícil pelo qual já passei em toda a minha vida. _

_Bom, tirando um._

_Eu havia vestido o único vestido preto que tinha e um casaco pesado por cima; usava um óculos de sol apesar do tempo completamente nublado, para acalmar meus olhos, que estavam terrivelmente inchados ardidos de tanto chorar compulsivamente._

_Charlie estava de um lado e Billy estava do outro._

_Olhei ao redor e fiquei arrasada ao ver tanta tristeza nos olhos daqueles quileutes que eu já havia aprendido a amar tão veementemente. _

_Tanta dor em tão pouco tempo. Primeiro Harry. Agora Embry._

_E por minha causa._

_Olhei para o lado oposto ao meu. _

_Sam, Emily, Seth, Leah, Paul e Quil estavam ali, Emily com uma cesta revestida de pétalas de rosas brancas, esperando o momento certo para jogá-las._

_Mas o vazio era notório. Faltavam duas figuras essenciais naquela imagem. Faltava Embry. Faltava Jacob._

_No mesmo instante senti meu peito doer e abracei meu próprio corpo fechando o casaco em volta de mim._

_Jacob não podia estar presente no enterro do melhor amigo porque ainda estava se convalescendo dos graves ferimentos que sofrera no embate contra Victória. Apesar de seu corpo responder muito mais rápido do que o de um humano comum, as lesões ainda eram bastante graves e dolorosas._

_Assim que o padre acabou de pronunciar as belas palavras e o caixão foi baixado, Emily jogou as pétalas e me chamou com o olhar para seu lado, para que eu a acompanhasse._

_E eu aceitei, apesar de não achar correto. _

_O resto da triste tarde eu passei em La Push; na verdade La Push havia se tornado meu lar há algum tempo – lá eu me sinto verdadeiramente em casa._

_Passei o dia com Jacob, apesar de termos ficado mais tempo em silêncio do que qualquer outra coisa. Jacob estava triste com a perda do amigo, e eu também. Mas saber que tínhamos um ao outro era o que nos restava e nos aliviava em pensar que a vida continuava._

_Sim. Eu tenho a Jacob e ele tem a mim, e isso no momento me é mais do que suficiente." _

Não parei para processar aquelas últimas palavras. Eu já estava magoado demais.

Simplesmente virei a página, sem pensar.

"_Julho de 2006_

_Estou muito, MUITO feliz hoje._

_Encontrei com Jacob e o quadro de ele evoluiu MUITO!_

_Já está andando sozinho, apesar de ainda reclamar de um pouco de dor... Mas isso é o de menos._

_O mais importante é que, graças a Deus, ele está a salvo agora._

_Ontem passei o dia com ele em La Push e acabei dormindo por lá mesmo – estava tão cansada que só de pensar em dirigir de volta para casa dava vontade de chorar, e não havia condição de Jake me levar, ele ainda não está bom o suficiente para isso._

_E, pelo modo em que ele investiu em mim durante toda a madrugada, creio que ele já esteja realmente totalmente curado. _

_P.S: tenho que admitir que foi uma luta realmente árdua resistir ao calor de Jake... Mas sinceramente não sei se estou pronta para isso, não ainda. Ainda não me sinto completamente curada. Mas ao mesmo tempo... O que estou esperando afinal? Jake me ama, eu também o amo, cada dia mais e mais, e está claro que o nosso futuro é ficarmos juntos. Sinceramente, às vezes nem eu me entendo."_

_Não saberia como descrever a dor de observar, a cada página que eu ultrapassava, o amor de Bella por Jacob crescendo gradativamente, e as citações sobre mim diminuírem do mesmo modo._

_Eu sabia que era um sentimento egoísta; ocorre que infelizmente era exatamente como eu me sentia, e dizer o contrário seria mentira._

_E ainda tinha o fator de que Jacob Black não era o homem certo para Bella. Se fosse para ela conviver diariamente com o perigo, vivendo em um mundo ao qual ela não pertencia, eu teria ficado lá e a protegido de toda essa loucura em que ela se enfiou._

_Olhei pela parede de vidro do meu quarto; já estava quase amanhecendo. Assim que o sol nascesse eu iria à La Push._

_Enquanto isso não acontecia, voltei a minha leitura, passando algumas páginas._

"_13 de Setembro de 2006_

_O dia foi PERFEITO._

_Sim, até eu mesma estou surpresa... Nunca fui muito ligada em datas festivas e por isso mesmo meu aniversário nunca foi algo com o que eu me importasse demais._

_Além disso, eu estava morrendo de medo dessa data._

_Medo de passar o dia inteiro lembrando de como essa mesma data foi um desastre total no ano anterior... De como nessa mesma data o incidente que desencadeou a mudança do meu destino voltasse a me assombrar._

_(Eu sendo tola de novo, tentando me convencer de que aquele incidente tolo mudou meu destino, e não os sentimentos – ou a FALTA deles – DELE com relação a mim)._

_Enfim... Não é sobre isso que eu quero escrever._

_Não hoje. E espero que nem NUNCA MAIS._

_Pois hoje eu tomei uma decisão que irá mudar minha vida. Ou melhor... Duas decisões._

_Meu dia já começou incomun desde o início. Esperava encontrar Charlie todo sem jeito, com algum presente de aniversário mal embrulhado ou coisa do tipo. Mas a casa estava totalmente silenciosa, e quando eu desci, um tanto quanto receosa, me deparei com Jacob sentado à mesa da cozinha, envolto a um maravilhoso café da manhã, diversos tipos de rosas e flores e balões de várias cores._

_Não agüentei e sorri. Vê-lo ali, enorme e desajeitado, com aquele sorriso que iluminava todo o ambiente... Sinceramente não imaginei maneira melhor de começar o dia._

_Quando desci o último degrau diversas pessoas saíram de seus esconderijos e gritaram "surpresa!". Estavam todos os meus queridos amigos ali: Charlie, Billy, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, quil, Ângela, Bem, Mike e Jéssica. _

_Como era de se esperar, a manhã passou rápida e feliz – todos rimos e jogamos conversa fora._

_Quando todos saíram - inclusive Charlie, que foi pescar com Billy – Jacob me falou que tinha uma surpresa; eu não podia imaginar o que era, afinal eu acabara de ganhar um café da manhã especial e memorável._

_Jacob me entregou um envelope grande, com meu nome na frente._

_Eu sabia de onde vinha, nem precisava olhar o remetente. _

_Fiquei com medo de abrir; o conteúdo daquele envelope poderia mudar o rumo de minha vida._

_Então pedi que ele abrisse e lesse em voz alta; meu coração falhou uma batida quando Jake leu que a Universidade de Berkeley teria muito prazer em me aceitar como um de seus novos calouros. _

_Eu senti uma onda de felicidade percorrer meu corpo de uma forma que há muito tempo não sentia. Minha reação foi sair correndo e pular no colo de Jake, minhas pernas envolvendo firmemente sua cintura, meus lábios encontrando os dele._

_Senti que ele ficou surpreso num primeiro momento, mas logo voltou a si e correspondeu ao meu entusiasmo de forma tão empolgada que eu._

_Eu havia pensado tantas e tantas vezes em como seria a nossa primeira vez; havia pensado no lugar, na música, no ambiente..._

_Mas a verdade é que naquele exato momento meu corpo ansiava pelo corpo de Jacob de uma forma até então desconhecida... Eu simplesmente precisava tê-lo por completo, assim como precisava ser dele por completo também. _

_Já estávamos sentados no sofá e eu estava sem blusa, quando ele me interrompeu e me pegou carinhosamente no colo, subindo as escadas comigo._

_Nosso olhar não se desviou um segundo sequer; eu estava tremendo de nervoso, e posso jurar que Jake também estava: ele era virgem tanto quanto eu. _

_Jake me colocou deitada na cama e no mesmo momento eu tirei os tênis, e quando eu ia desabotoar meus jeans percebi que ele estava parado, imóvel, ajoelhado no chão ao meu lado._

_Mais uma vez naquela manha meu coração falhou uma batida, assim que percebi o que Jake estava prestes a fazer. _

_Ou melhor... Percebi que Eu estava FELIZ pelo que Jacob estava prestes a fazer._

_Jake sorriu timidamente, o que era difícil de se ver, logo ele com seu jeito desinibido de ser. Pegou minha mão e tirou do bolso de trás dos jeans uma pequena caixa de veludo vermelha. Falou de forma simples e perfeita que eu era a mulher da vida dele, e que ele não tinha a menor dúvida disso, e que jamais teria. Que queria passar o resto de seus dias ao meu lado; que queria que u fosse a mãe dos seus filhos, e que queria criá-los comigo em um lar repleto de amor e harmonia. _

_Senti meus olhos queimarem, da mesma forma que sinto agora quando escrevo essas palavras. Era tão bom saber que Jacob me amava daquela forma incondicional... Tão bom saber que eu era capaz de ser realmente amada por alguém tão bom como Jacob..._

_Eu aceitei, claro. Apesar de ser contra casamentos – um legado de Renée, tenho que admitir – eu sabia que não havia outro final para minha história com Jake... Então não havia porquê evitar o destino._

_O resultado disso tudo foi a felicidade transbordando em nossos corações. Foi a primeira vez – de ambos – mais perfeita e encantadora que poderíamos desejar. Jake foi calmo, carinhoso e gentil, ao mesmo tempo que másculo, apaixonante e viciante. _

_Eu não sei quando será a data oficial da cerimônia, e nós também não estamos com pressa. Vou para Berkeley e me formarei sem pressa – sei que Jake vai estar comigo em cada desafio de minha vida, assim como estarei com ele._

_Porque a partir de hoje e mais do que nunca, seremos um só._

_P.S: Me irrita admitir que fico imaginando como seria se meu casamento não fosse com Jake... Se Ele tivesse aceitado meu amor, ainda que eu fosse ridiculamente humana para ele... Será que seríamos felizes? Será que eu seria de sua espécie e nossa eternidade seria repleta de amor e cumplicidade?_

_Por quê, POR QUÊ eu sempre tenho que pensar nessas coisas? Por quê eu não consigo simplesmente esquecer, deletar tudo de minha memória, do mesmo jeito que Ele fez?"_

Chega. Para mim bastava. Pelo menos por hora.

Me levantei e desci as escadas num segundo. Quando cheguei até o carro, Alice estava encostada na porta.

- Eu vou com você. E não adianta nem tentar discutir, pois isso está fora de pauta. Está decidido.

Eu não respondi a Alice. Estava com pressa demais até mesmo para isso. Entrei na porta do motorista e ela em seguida se sentou no banco do carona, e segundos depois estávamos na estrada em direção à First Beach em La Push.

Assim como Forks, La Push permanecia irritantemente igual.

A mesma praia de águas verdes e areia escura; os mesmos troncos envelhecidos espalhados ao longo; as mesmas casas simples e encantadoras dos quileutes.

Perguntamos para um senhor que passva aonde ficava a residência de Isabella Swan Black, e ele nos indicou.

Eu estacionei perto da praia.

Milhões de recordações passaram pela minha cabeça.

Olhei ao longo... É... Apesar de ter se passado meio século, La Push ainda continuava praticamente a mesma coisa.

Desci do carro, fechando a porta atrás de mim, mas parei encostado na capô. Eu simplesmente não tinha coragem de seguir adiante.

Olhei para Alice, que me encorajou com um sinal de cabeça, ainda dentro do carro.

A casa era simples, mas bonita e harmoniosa. Pintada de um azul claro reconfortante, as janelas brancas faziam parecer uma imensa casa de bonecas.

Inspirei fundo, e senti a brisa que vinha do mar adentrar em meu organismo, o leve cheiro de maresia penetrar em meus pulmões.

Eu sabia que era arriscado estar ali. Sabia que mesmo depois de anos o tratado ainda valia, mas definitivamente não me importava nem um pouco.

Eu NECESSITAVA vê-la.

Precisava encontrar Bella.

Tomei coragem, e posso afirmar que foi uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz na minha vida, e comecei a andar em direção à casa.

- Pode parar aí. Nem pense em dar mais um único passo, Edward Cullen.

Eu não precisei nem olhar para trás. Mesmo depois de 50 anos, eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

Jacob Black.

- Jacob. – Falei sem me virar.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse. NEM. MAIS. UM. PASSO.

Ouvi Alice saindo do carro e se colocando ao meu lado.

- Bom dia, Jacob... – Alice falou, a voz amigável. - Nós viemos em paz e...

- Não me interessa sanguessuga. Vocês causaram dor e sofrimento demais no passado. Não são bem vindos aqui.

Finalmente eu decidi me virar para encará-lo.

Ficamos algum tempo assim, parados, encarando e analisando um ao outro.

Na verdade, eu é que analisava Jacob. Afinal, minha aparência era exatamente igual à de cinqüenta anos atrás.

Mas a de Jacob não.

Ele continuava enorme, maior que eu alguns centímetros. Continuava esbelto, o contorno dos músculos aparecendo sobre a camisa branca.

Mas as rugas em seu rosto queimado de sol demonstravam as marcas que o tempo havia deixado; os cabelos, que antes eram tremendamente negros, agora eram salpicados de alguns fios prateados.

Ele estava belo, e havia envelhecido.

Jacob voltou a normalidade depois que nossa espécie deixou a cidade, então.

- Vocês ouviram o que eu disse. – Jacob finalmente quebrou o silêncio, dando um passo em nossa direção. – Vão embora, eu não vou avisar novamente.

_- PAI! _

Olhei para o lado, seguindo a voz que chamava por Jacob e que saía de dentro da casa.

- Alice! Volte pra dentro, agora!

"_Alice? O nome da filha deles é... Alice? Bella colocou MEU nome em sua filha?"_

Os pensamentos de Alice berravam para mim. Eu não podia negar que também estava surpreso.

- Me obedeça, Alice! Volte para dentro e só saia quando eu mandar!

- Mas Bella está te chamando e...

- JÁ PARA DENTRO!

A mulher, de seus trinta anos, olhou para nós uma última vez e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Jacob, como Alice disse, nós viemos em paz e...

- Eu vou falar pela última vez, e é bom que vocês entendam de uma vez por todas: vocês NÃO são bem vindos aqui em La Push. Vocês quebraram o tratado, e vou dar uma chance de se arrependerem, e somente uma. Ou então não respondo pela segurança de vocês.

"_E agora Edward? O que você vai querer fazer?"_

Olhei para Alice. Eu não tinha muito tempo para decidir.

Fechei os olhos para me concentrar na mente de Jacob.

Uma busca na floresta. Bella nos braços de Sam Uley. Bella triste, quase em depressão. Bella se recuperando aos poucos. Victória. Embry.

Milhões de imagens e lembranças estavam ali, mas todas do passado. Nada que me ajudasse.

- Está tudo bem por aqui?

Abri os olhos e Sam Uley estava parado ao lado de Jacob, uma mão em seu ombro.

- Cullen. – Ele me cumprimentou secamente com um aceno de cabeça, que eu retribuí. – Creio que você já esteja de saída.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu gostaria de ver Bella.

Jacob deu um passo a frente; o olhar dele era mortal em minha direção, e por isso Alice segurou meu braço em estado de defesa.

- Isso está fora de questão, Edward. Você NUNCA mais verá Bella. Não durante toda a sua _maldita_ existência.

- Cullen... – Foi Sam quem falou, a voz tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Isabella ligou. Minha neta. Ela nos avisou que você estava a caminho.

- Ah... E por falar nisso... – Jacob chegou ainda mais próximo a mim, ficando a menos de um palmo de distância. – Se eu sequer imaginar que você se aproximou da minha neta novamente... Eu juro que vou atrás de você até o quinto dos infernos, Cullen. Acabo com você e com toda a sua maldita família. Entendeu?

Por um segundo eu imaginei as possibilidades que eu tinha.

Poderia enfrentar Jacob; era notório que ele não se transformava há muito tempo, e que o tempo havia voltado a valer para ele há muitos anos, assim como para Sam. Eu chegaria até a casa de Bella em menos de um segundo e então arrancaria ela de lá a força se fosse necessário.

Sim, eu _poderia_ fazer isso. Seria rápido e meu problema estaria resolvido.

Por outro lado... Quais seriam as conseqüências?

Eu poderia ferir gravemente Jacob ou Sam. Poderia ferir a filha de Bella, ao invadir a casa sem permissão. Poderia ferir a própria Bella.

E então, eu só pioraria as coisas. Ferindo um deles, eu magoaria mais uma vez e ainda mais Bella. E isso era algo a que eu não podia sequer cogitar.

"_Edward, pelo amor de Deus, decida LOGO. Mais uma faísca e tudo em volta explode."_

- Tudo bem, estamos de saída. Como Alice disse, nós viemos em paz.

Jacob levantou o queixo, me olhando de cima, duvidando do que eu dizia. Estava fácil demais.

Ótimo. E para o bem de vocês, não venham mais aqui. Não são bem vindos.

Eu não respondi. Ao invés disso, engoli meu orgulho, para o bem de todos, entrei no carro com Alice em meu encalço e saí.

Os primeiros minutos se passaram, e nem eu nem Alice tivemos ânimo para expressar uma única palavra.

O pensamento de Alice era só a imagem da filha de Bella e Jacob, e o nome. O nome igual ao seu, inacreditavelmente uma clara homenagem de Bella à pessoa a quem ela sempre afirmou amar profundamente, como a uma irmã.

- Eu também estou redondamente surpreso, Alice. – Falei, sem tirar os olhos da direção, apesar de não precisar disso; os anos não apagaram aquele caminho de minha mente.

"_Edward... O nome da filha dela... Meu Deus..."_

Enfim olhei para Alice, que tinha a expressão completamente tomada de angústia: por ter sido pega de surpresa, por saber que o amor de Bella era ainda maior do que ela imaginava, por saber que quando acatara a minha decisão, tantos anos atrás, abandonara a amiga mais fiel que já tivera.

As emoções dela foram transmitidas para mim através de seus pensamentos, como se já não me bastasse a minha própria tristeza, a minha própria angústia.

Senti meu peito se fechar e por um momento esqueci de como respirava; por uma fração de segundo parecia que meu organismo necessitava novamente de oxigênio para continuar sobrevivendo e eu parai o carro bruscamente, me colocando para fora assim que ele freou.

- Edward? – Alice saiu e veio atrás de mim, que havia me encostado com as mãos no teto. – O que foi?

Abri os olhos e olhei para ela.

- Foi que eu estou morrendo de vontade de voltar lá naquela maldita praia, arrebentar a cara de Jacob Black e ver Bella à força, ALICE! É isso que FOI! – Ela cruzou os braços, encostada no carro ao meu lado. – Mas e então? Eu faço essa loucura, corro risco de ferir mais alguém... Pra quê? Pra no fim Bella não querer me ver – com toda a razão – e ficar ainda mais magoada comigo? Pra eu acabar de destruir a vida que ela levou durante os últimos cinqüenta anos? Isso é _JUSTO_? HEIN?

"_Eu sinto demais, Edward... Por tudo isso. Gostaria tanto de poder voltar no tempo..."_

- Eu também gostaria de poder voltar no tempo.. – Falei, exteriorizando os pensamentos de Alice. – Mas isso é impossível, não é? Então vou tentar parar de estragar o futuro, é o melhor que eu faço.

"_Vamos indo então... Carlisle e os outros já devem estar preocupados, a ponto de vir atrás de nós a qualquer momento..."_

Alice tinha razão. Eu tinha que parar de arrumar problemas, já havia passado dos limites.

- Ok. Mas eu vou a pé, preciso correr, pensar. Te encontro lá, certo?

"_Tudo bem. Eu levo o carro, pode deixar."_

Eu me virei e nem olhei para trás para saber se Alice já havia entrado no carro. Eu só precisava sair dali.

Precisava falar com Isabella.

Havia ultrapassado apenas alguns metros quando parei e peguei o celular.

_- Al..._

- Isabella. – Mal deixei ela terminar a saudação. – Olá.

_- Edward. Já chegou em La Push?_

- Sim, e fui muito bem recepcionado por seus avôs.

Eu não só não queria como não tinha o direito de ser ríspido com Isabella, mas estava difícil me controlar.

- Eu imaginei que você fosse ficar irritado comigo. E quer saber? Não me importo. Fiz isso porquê não acho que você tenha o direito de ver minha avó agora. Já te disse isso antes.

- Eu só precisava vê-la, saber se ela está bem, conversar co...

_- Já te disse que AGORA, FINALMENTE, ela está bem. Isso vai ter que servir pra você. _

Engoli em seco e expirei o ar, apertando o canto dos olhos. Aquela discussão não daria em nada.

- Eu... Eu vi sua mãe.

Fez-se silêncio na linha por alguns segundos.

_- Hum._

- Ela se chama Alice. Eu tenho que admitir que fiquei muito surpreso... E Alice também.

_- Alice? Alice está aí com você?_

- Sim. Eu vim com toda a minha família.

Mais uma vez silêncio.

- Isabella? – Chamei, para confirmar se ela ainda estava na linha.

_- Eu... Eu estou voltando para La Push no fim da semana... E gostaria muito de conhecê-los, principalmente Alice. _

Pensei rapidamente no que ela me pedira. Não gostava da idéia, mas isso poderia ser bom, na medida em que depois ela poderia acabar concordando em me ajudar a encontrar Bella.

E eu mesmo senti nojo de mim.

- Ok. Mas te apresento somente à Alice.

_- Certo. _– Passei a mão nos cabelos, já arrependido do que havia combinado. _– E Edward? _

- Sim?

_- Fique longe de La Push, ok? Pelo menos enquanto eu não estiver aí._

- Ok. – Falei. _"Eu vou tentar..."_

Essas últimas palavras ecoaram somente em meu pensamento, antes de desligar o telefone.

**FIM DO POV DE EDWARD**

**POV DE ALICE**

Edward foi embora antes que eu conseguisse falar mais alguma coisa.

Antes que eu conseguisse decidir e falar para ele o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Diminui a velocidade assim que cheguei na reserva.

Olhei para fora e vi as mesmas casas que eu havia acabado de deixar para trás...

E então uma mulher passou por mim, mexendo distraidamente em um celular.

Imediatamente eu parei o carro e desci.

- Er... Olá... Alice? – Minha voz saiu fraca e falhada, tamanho era meu nervosismo e insegurança.

Era difícil para mim lidar com um futuro que eu não conseguia ver.

- Sim? – Ela se virou e me encarou, o sorriso se desfazendo no mesmo instante.

Olhando melhor, com calma e de perto, vi como ela era bela.

Uma combinação perfeita dos genes de Bella e Jacob, que resultou em uma beleza exótica e suave.

- Você voltou. – Ela exclamou como que para convencer a si mesma de que era verdade.

- Sim, eu... Precisava falar com você. Me chamo...

- Alice. – Ela completou minha frase. – Eu sei. Jacob me falou que era você depois que saíram de lá.

- Oh... eu me sinto... Muito, extremamente honrada com essa homenagem que bella fez para mm, eu...

Parei de falar. Meus olhos ardiam estupidamente, assim como minha garganta. Se eu fosse capaz de chorar, meu rosto estaria encharcado.

- Você foi corajosa em voltar. – Alice falou, cruzando os braços. – Não são bem vindos aqui. ELE não é bem vindo aqui.

- Eu sei... Mas... Será que poderíamos conversar um pouco? Se não for lhe incomodar?

Vi que ela estava receosa.

- Por favor? – Utilizei um pouco do que Bella costumava chamar de "deslumbramento". Mas era uma boa causa, não era?

- Um pouco. Não tenho muito tempo.

- Ótimo. Muito, muito obrigada.

- Venha comigo.

Ela saiu e eu a segui.

Nós fomos andando em silêncio. Eu tinha tantas coisas para falar, tantas coisas para perguntar... Mas já bastava que eu tivesse ido até ali; teria que deixar Alice em paz, deixá-la livre e confortável. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

- Vamos para First Beach... – Ela falou sem me olhar, abraçando o próprio corpo em resposta a um vento frio que batia levemente. – Com esse tempo lá é quase deserto e mais tranqüilo... É melhor que ninguém veja você.

Assenti com a cabeça e continuamos andando.

- Eu nunca havia visto meu pai tão nervoso como hoje... – Pela primeira vez ela virou o rosto em minha direção, e eu correspondi, nossos olhos se encontrando. – Eu realmente fiquei chocada, meu pai sempre é tão... Tranqüilo.

- Jacob tem os motivos dele... – Uma ruga surgiu entre os olhos de Alice. – E eu não posso questioná-lo.

E era verdade, eu _realmente_ não podia.

Eu amava Edward acima de tudo, da mesma forma que amava demais Bella, quem sempre guardei em meu coração como a irmã que nunca tive. Exatamente por isso seria simplesmente maravilhoso que eles ficassem juntos eternamente, uma forma de manter em meu convívio duas pessoas mais que especiais.

Por isso eu havia insistido tanto, há mais de cinqüenta anos atrás, para que Edward transformasse Bella e a fizesse parte de integral de nossa família... Afinal, todos nós já sentíamos dessa forma.

Infelizmente isso não ocorreu.

Todos os dias seguintes ao aniversário de 18 anos de Bella foram muito difíceis.

Depois que Edward tomou a fatídica decisão de ir embora de Forks, para poder afastar Bella do perigo que nós éramos... Ele não foi o único que passou a conviver com um sofrimento imenso e diário.

Eu também sofri demais e três vezes.

Primeiro, porquê eu não só não queria ir como não concordava com aquela decisão.

Segundo, porquê Edward entrou em depressão com a ausência de Bella e se afastou de todos nós, indo embora sem dar notícias e eu senti demais sua falta. Ele e eu sempre fomos muito unidos e sua ausência significava que uma parte muito importante de mim também havia me deixado.

E terceiro, porquê com tudo isso Jasper passou a se lamentar diariamente por ser culpado de toda aquela situação. Apesar de todos nós dizermos que havia sido uma fatalidade, ele simplesmente não se conformava, e posso afirmar com toda a certeza que ele até hoje ainda não se conforma.

Eu havia ficado todos os dias dos últimos cinqüenta anos imaginando como Bella havia seguido sua vida, que rumo tinha tomado. Eu sabia o quanto ela amava e idolatrava Edward, e por isso tinha certeza de que aquele abandono havia sido terrivelmente duro para ela.

Exatamente por isso eu não podia questionar a raiva que Jacob Black estava sentindo agora.

Em verdade, no fundo, no íntimo do meu ser, eu queria agradecer à ele.

Agradecer por ter cuidado de Bella e lhe dado força quando _eu_ não estava aqui para isso. Por ter curado, ou ao menos se esforçado ao máximo para curar, a ferida que nós abrimos em seu peito, a qual eu tenho certeza que não foi pequena.

Por ter lhe dado uma vida feliz, com amor e esperança; com filhos, netos e tranqüilidade.

E também por ter sido altruísta ao ponto de, apesar de não gostar nem um pouco de mim, ter deixado Bella colocar o meu nome em sua filha.

Eu havia ficado imersa em meus pensamentos, e quando dei por mim já estávamos sozinhas na areia escura da First Beach. O tempo estava completamente fechado e batia um vento gelado e cortante, nossos cabelos esvoaçando ao vento e um zumbido em meus ouvidos.

Alice se sentou em um tronco seco e esbranquiçado de árvore e eu a imitei.

- Por quê você voltou? – Ela perguntou encarando a praia que batia à nossa frente, o barulho do mar tranqüilizante e estarrecedor.

- Voltei porque precisava falar com você... – Falei, sinceramente. – Porque desde o momento em que Jacob falou seu nome eu não consegui mais pensar em outra coisa.

- Sim, esse foi o motivo para você ter voltado_ AGORA_ aqui em La Push. Mas o que eu quis dizer foi... – Ela se virou e me olhou. – Por quê diabos vocês voltaram? Agora, depois de tanto tempo?

Ah, isso.

Eu dei de ombros e deixei que eles caíssem, vencida.

- Isso nem eu sei bem como te responder, Alice... Eu realmente acreditava que isso nunca fosse acontecer. No início eu ainda tinha esperanças, mas os anos foram passando e ela foi se evaporando, sabe?

Alice assentiu com a cabeça em concordância.

- Quanto você sabe da história? – Perguntei, não só para matar minha curiosidade mas também para saber até onde eu podia ir, até onde eu podia falar e quanto ela iria entender do que eu estava falando.

- Eu sei _toda_ a história, Alice. Tendo em vista tudo o que aconteceu depois que vocês foram embora... E tendo e vista também que ninguém sabia se vocês iriam voltar a qualquer momento... Jacob e Sam decidiram que a melhor coisa era deixar todos a par dos acontecimentos.

Eu não me surpreendi com isso. Na verdade, já esperava.

- Hum... então você sabe eu e minha família somos "vegetarianos"? – Alice assentiu com a cabeça. – E que alguns de nós temos alguns dons especiais, eu por exemplo consigo visualizar o futuro, quando alguém toma uma decisão?

Mais uma vez Alice balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Pois é... Quando Edward resolveu ir embora e deixar sua... mãe... Ele me proibiu de visualizar o futuro de Bella, porque ele estava convicto de que nós éramos muito perigosos para ela. Eu obedeci e hoje posso te dizer que foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu podia ter feito. Então, com o passar dos anos – que para nós passa muito diferente, já que eles não significam muito – eu decidi quebrar as regras e visualizar mesmo sem permissão. E eu simplesmente _não consegui. _Não entendia porquê, achava que Bella havia criado um bloqueio involuntário, ou que talvez fossem os anos que passei sem praticar vê-la... Mas agora eu percebo que não é isso. Acredito que seja porquê Bella se uniu a Jacob, que é de um clã inimigo do nosso... E que essa seja uma forma de proteção, entende?

Alice ouvia com atenção a tudo o que eu dizia e concordava com a cabeça sem parar.

- Sim, entendo. E isso quer dizer que você não consegue ver minha mãe _hoje._ E que isso deve estar te corroendo.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Afinal, era a mais pura verdade.

- Minha mãe teve uma vida muito boa, sabe? – Ela falou, olhando para a praia novamente, como se estivesse buscando na memória lembranças de seu passado. – Não só ela, como toda a nossa família. Eu tenho um irmão, que se chama Embry... Em homenagem à um amigo muito querido dos meus pais. Ele mora em Seattle com a mulher e a filha. Enfim... – Alice voltou a me olhar, a expressão tranqüila. – Eu tive a melhor infância que uma criança pode desejar. Os pais mais atenciosos e carinhosos do universo. Um lar repleto de amor.

Vi que ela ficou com um semblante triste de repente.

- O que houve? – Perguntei. Tive vontade de pegar em sua mão, de dar-lhe um abraço amigo e sincero, mas me detive – não sabia como ela iria reagir.

- Eu não entendia porquê ás vezes eu encontrava minha mãe triste, muitas vezes até chorando. Eu perguntava o que era e ela desconversava... Mas depois que meu pai e Sam contaram tudo eu entendi.

Ela fez uma pausa e eu não insisti; deixei que ela utilizasse todo o tempo que precisasse para continuar a falar.

- Eu sei que meus pais se amam. Sei o quão companheiros eles são, afinal presenciei e presencio de perto a vida deles. Mas eu sou mulher e também sei que na vida a gente só tem um único amor verdadeiro. Uma única pessoa por quem a gente se apaixona e sabe que é ela, alguém com quem você deseja desde o primeiro momento poder passar o resto da vida e dividir todos os seus dias. E eu _sei _que, para o meu pai, essa pessoa é e sempre foi minha mãe.

Foi a minha vez de concordar em silêncio.

- E também sei que, para minha mãe... Essa pessoa foi _Edward_.

Eu senti minhas sombrancelhas arquearem involuntariamente; essa jamais seria uma afirmação que eu esperasse.

Por quê você diz isso? – Perguntei.

Afinal, entendo que Jacob e Sam tivessem contado sobre nós para os filhos e tudo... Mas daí a imaginar Jacob Black contando para os filhos sobre a linda história de amor que Bella havia vivido com Edward... Já era surreal demais.

A não ser que Alice também soubesse sobre os diários.

- Eu vi a expressão de dor quando meu pai e Sam se reuniram para nos contar essa história... E desde aquele dia eu acordei diversas vezes no meio da noite com os gritos da minha mãe, que nunca mais teve um sonho tranquilo. Então digamos que eu uni uma coisa à outra.

Meu Deus. O que nós havíamos feito à Bella?

- É por isso que eu também não concordo que vocês voltem agora, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e queiram vê-la. Porque diferentemente do que você acabou de afirmar, que os anos passam diferentes para vocês... Para nós eles são lentos, demorados. Cinqüenta anos não são cinco dias... Ainda mais para quem guarda algum tipo de mágoa no coração.

- Eu entendo, Alice... Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu realmente entendo.

Me virei para frente e ela me acompanhou.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, sentada de frente para o mar, o vento batendo em minha pele fria e algumas gotículas de água salgada salpicando minha face.

- Eu realmente gostei de você. – Eu não virei para olhar para Alice, e ela também não me olhava. – Não sei se tem a ver com uma ligação estranha devido ao nosso nome... Mas gostei. E queria muito levar você até Bella... Acho que ela ficaria feliz, que isso a faria bem... Mas não posso. Edward teria acesso à sua mente e definitivamente eu não acho que ele tenha o direito de vê-la, mesmo que só dessa forma. Me desculpe.

Lenta e receosamente, olhando pelo canto do olho, eu levei a minha mão até a de Alice, que estava pousada em seu colo e a segurei.

Senti o corpo dela enrijecer de primeira, mas logo em seguida ela relaxou.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo, apenas duas mulheres de nome igual que nutriam dentro do peito uma única verdadeira coisa em comum.

O amor por Isabella.


	6. Chapter V Apresentações

_**Capítulo V - Apresentações**_

_**POV DE EDWARD**_

Cheguei em casa e entrei pela parede de vidro do meu quarto, que eu havia deixado aberta. Eu sabia que eles iriam ouvir minha chegada, e que sentiriam meu cheiro, e que isso seria suficiente para que ninguém fosse atrás de mim em La Push...

E sabia também que eu ter agido dessa forma mostrava claramente que eu queria ficar sozinho.

Me joguei no sofá preto de couro e tapei os olhos com o braço.

Era impressionante Omo minha vida mudara em menos de dois dias. Há pouco tempo eu me segurava para não procurar saber nada sobre Bella... E agora aqui estava eu, desesperado, ansiando por notícias suas, por vê-la.

Ah, como eu queria vê-la. Como eu queria sentir mais uma vez aquele cheiro que tantas e tantas vezes quase me levou à beira da insanidade.

Aquele cheiro que tinha tudo para ser o fim de Bella e acabou sendo o início do único amor da minha vida.

Respirei fundo e peguei no chão ao meu lado o diário que eu estava lendo antes de sair.

Antes de abrir, rezei para que nada mais tivesse o poder de fazer eu desejar à morte, como da última vez.

_"Novembro de 2006"_

Odeio ficar tanto tempo sem passar aqui para escrever. Conferi e vi que a última vez foi no meu aniversário.

Nossa.

É que minha vida anda TÃO atribulada... Mal estou tendo tempo de respirar.

Eu passei os últimos dois meses entre o final do colégio, a matricula na universidade, sem falar das comemorações de todas as notícias boas: meu ingresso, meu noivado...

Bom. Mas hoje eu senti NECESSIDADE de vir aqui.

Porque quando eu não consigo escrever, eu sinto como se fosse explodir... Eu preciso desabafar as coisas que REALMENTE passam dentro de mim, e essa é a melhor forma que encontro.

Quando estou sem tempo crio coragem e até conto algumas coisas para Ang... Mas ainda assim é diferente.

E bem, essa é uma das coisas que eu não tenho coragem de falar em voz alta.

Porque parece que quando a gente exterioriza em voz alta, elas se tornam REAIS. E eu estou com muito medo de que seja real.

Hoje eu fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes e quando abri a gaveta me deparei com meu pacote de absorventes. Fechado.

E eu o comprei há mais de dois meses.

Eu senti meu coração acelerar desenfreadamente. Fiz as contas e era isso mesmo.

Após o meu aniversário eu devia ter ficado menstruada, uns quinze dias depois. E isso não aconteceu.

Até agora.

E no momento me encontro aqui, completamente tensa, com um exame de farmácia em cima da mesa, me encarando.

Eu não posso estar grávida... Posso? Merda, qual a probabilidade de alguém engravidar na primeira vez?

Ora, só mesmo a pessoa mais azarada do universo. EU.

Argh, vou logo fazer esse exame antes que eu enfarte.

Eu já estou aqui sentada nem sei há quanto tempo, mas sei que não é pouco.

É que minhas mãos tremem tanto que eu mal consigo segurar a caneta.

Eu estou grávida.

GRÁVIDA.

O que vai acontecer agora? Como eu vou contar à Charlie, a Renée? Como eu vou contar a Jake?

Como eu irei para faculdade agora?

Rá. Simples. Eu não irei, não é?

Como a vida é louca, como nos prega peças. Logo eu, que sempre disse à ELE que não ligava para filhos, que não me importava em abrir mão dessa experiência.

Bem, era verdade. Por ELE eu não me importaria com absolutamente nada. Só em tê-lo ao meu lado.

Argh, ótimo momento para me lembrar dessas coisas idiotas. Devem ser os hormônios.

O mais engraçado é que eu olho para minha barriga, e coloco a minha mão em cima de meu ventre... E me sinto BEM.

Eu estou FELIZ. Como isso é possível?

Eu preciso contar a Jake. Preciso saber se essa felicidade espontânea aparecerá em seu rosto quando eu acabar de contar a notícia, se aquele sorriso largo e caloroso me envolverá tranqüilizantemente.

Se bem que eu realmente não tenho muitas dúvidas quanto a isso."

A cada página que eu folheava, era mais uma surpresa que eu vivenciava. Era mais uma flecha sendo enfiada em meu peito.

Minha vontade era fechar aquele maldito diário. Era voltar no tempo, para a paz da ignorância, para continuar a viver minha existência medíocre sem ânimo ou esperança.

Mas e então? Se antes meus dias já passavam terrivelmente lentos e arrastados; se cada minuto me segurando para não voltar, me esforçando para sequer não pensar em Bella, eram estupidamente longos e infinitos...

Agora, conhecendo um pouco de sua história, sabendo tudo pelo que ela havia passado e sofrido... Era terminantemente impossível simplesmente virar as costas e ignorar.

E não saber como tudo havia se desenrolado, que rumo a história havia tomado.

Bella havia engravidado com apenas 19 anos.

Fechei os punhos com força, os músculos se esticando ao máximo, as juntas dos meus dedos tornando-se brancas.

Jacob Black era um imbecil. Ele é quem devia ler esses diários, para saber o quanto Bella estava feliz em ir para a faculdade, o quanto estava empolgada e cheia de planos.

Planos que Jacob destruiu com sua irresponsabilidade infantil.

Lembro-me perfeitamente das inúmeras discussões que tive com Bella; como eu me negava a transformá-la, primeiro porquê não queria destruir sua vida, roubar sua alma, condená-la à uma eternidade sem esperança.

E segundo porque Bella era vibrante e cheia de luz e energia; porquê eu realmente acreditava e desejava que ela vivesse tudo o que a vida tinha a lhe oferecer, sem qualquer restrição. Que se formasse, fosse para a faculdade, fizesse amigos... Enfim, que aproveitasse ao máximo todas as sensações e emoções existentes somente na vida de um humano comum.

E então ela simplesmente se entrega a Jacob e engravida, com apenas 19 anos, tantas experiências positivas se esvaindo pelo ralo.

O barulho de um carro se aproximando me distraiu de meus pensamentos. Agucei minha audição.

_"Sei que você está me ouvindo, Edward. Estou subindo."_

Alice? Só agora? Quanto tempo havia se passado?  
Pouco tempo depois Alice passou pela porta do meu quarto e se sentou como uma pluma ao meu lado.

_"Pode dizer. Sei que está louco para saber onde eu estava."_

A mente de Alice era só nós dois, ali, naquele momento.

- Aonde você estava?

Então, como em um passe de mágica, a mente de Alice se abriu e eu pude ver.

Pude vê-la na First beach, em La Push. Sentada em um tronco de árvore envelhecido, a imensidão do mar à sua frente, o aroma da maresia inundando minha mente.

E um outro aroma. Suave e adocicado, que emanava da pessoa ao seu lado. Alice. A filha de Bella.

Olhei para ela, pasmo.

- Você voltou lá? – Alice assentiu com a cabeça. – como assim, Alice? Você não devia... É perigoso.

- É claro que eu devia. Tanto que fui e não me arrependo de forma alguma. Alice é uma pessoa fantástica e especial, conversar com ela foi um momento único. Ela me lembra muito Bella, Edward... Em muitos aspectos.

Expirei o ar e observei Alice. Seu olhar estava triste, a fisionomia abalada.

- O que exatamente você está me impedindo de saber, Alice? Vejo que luta para não me mostrar algo. Você viu Bella?

- Não.

- Então o quê?

Alice suspirou fundo.

- Acho que é melhor você desistir de encontrar Bella, Edward. Honestamente, acho que seu esforço será em vão. Nós nunca fomos bem vindos em La Push, e isso não é mistério para ninguém. Mas depois do que houve... Bem, _você _não é bem vindo _de verdade_.

EU não era bem vindo? O que diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo?

Não precisei perguntar.

Alice me mostrou a conversa que tivera com Alice Swan. Me mostrou o quanto Alice vira Bella sofrendo, por minha causa. E me mostrou também que tinha vontade de favorecer um encontro de Bella com Alice, e que só não o fazia por saber que eu acabaria vendo Bella através de seus pensamentos.

E que _isso _ela definitivamente não permitiria.

- Se eu fosse você... Parava de ler esses diários também, Edward. Isso tudo, essa escavação do passado... Não pode e não vai te fazer bem. Escolhas foram tomadas. O destino foi traçado. A sorte foi lançada e a vida seguiu seu rumo. Não há como voltar atrás e consertar o que passou. O jeito é se conformar e seguir adiante. E agradecer.

Eu havia mergulhado o rosto em minhas mãos enquanto Alice falava, mas levantei assim que ela pronunciou aquela última afirmativa.

- Agradecer? Pelo quê? Por ter sido um verdadeiro _imbecil_? Por ter destruído uma história de amor que era perfeita e que tinha tudo, absolutamente tudo, para ser eterna? Por saber que terei que conviver o resto de minha existência com essa angústia, com esse arrependimento corroendo meu organismo feito ácido?

Alice balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Então honestamente não vejo pelo quê devo agradecer, Alice.

- Deve agradecer por Bella ter encontrado alguém que a ajudou a se reerguer após a sua partida; alguém que a amou verdadeiramente e incondicionalmente, sem se preocupar com seu passado e inclusive aceitando que o passado convivesse em sua casa e em sua vida, todos os dias. Que aceitou ver o nome de sua filha, o bem mais precioso do mundo, ser uma homenagem a alguém que o fazia mal. Tudo isso pela _felicidade_ de Bella. Jacob amou e ama Bella tanto quanto você, Edward. E se Bella teve uma vida feliz e saudável... Você deve isso à ele. Porque se não fosse por ele, Bella não teria passado nem dos 18 anos. Ela teria morrido afogada depois de ter pulado daquele penhasco.

Eu não consegui responder tais afirmações. Primeiro, porque eu sabia, no íntimo do meu ser, que Alice tinha absoluta razão em cada palavra que pronunciara.

Segundo, porque admitir isso doía. Doía _demais_.

- Por isso, Edward... Me escuta. Vamos deixar isso do jeito que está. Vamos voltar para Londres, ou para qualquer outro lugar em que você se sinta bem.

- Acontece que eu não me sinto bem em lugar algum, Alice. Só aqui. Só perto de Bella.

Alice deixou os ombros caírem, visivelmente derrotada por minhas palavras.

_"Eu não concordo... Mas estou aqui para te ajudar. Certo? Conte comigo." _

- Certo. E obrigada.

Alice se levantou, me beijou amavelmente o rosto e saiu.

Eu pensei em tudo o que ela dissera. Pesei as palavras e as conseqüências.

Sem hesitar, peguei o diário e reabri.

_"Novembro de 2006._

É impressionante como, ás vezes, nós nos enganamos com as pessoas.

Isso pode ser bom ou ruim.

É ruim quando nos entregamos e confiamos plenamente em alguém: confiamos nosso sentimento, nosso destino... Nossa VIDA... E esse alguém simplesmente, sem maiores porquês e explicações, nos vira as costas.  
Então nós perdemos o chão; a sensação é de ser engolida por um imenso buraco negro, que te suga para o centro sem qualquer oportunidade de defesa.

Uma grande decepção pode ser mais violenta e dolorosa, mais marcante e profunda do que se pode imaginar.

O lado bom é quando você acredita que alguém terá certo tipo de reação; que alguém irá agir de certa maneira à determinada notícia e então, maravilhosamente, essa pessoa te surpreende.

E reage mil, milhões de vezes melhor.

Quando eu contei a Jacob, foi como se o mundo tivesse acabado ao nosso redor. Como se, de um segundo para o outro, nada mais existisse na face da terra além de nós: eu, ele e nosso bebê.

No mesmo instante ele começou a fazer planos – de adiantarmos o casamento, onde iríamos morar, qual seriam os possíveis nomes.

Então de repente ele parou e me encarou, segurando meu rosto entre as mãos e dizendo que aquilo não era impedimento algum para mim. Que, se eu quisesse, ele me ajudaria, se mudando comigo para perto da faculdade, para que eu pudesse estudar normalmente.

Claro, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com aquela afirmação.

Honestamente, apesar de ter ficado feliz com tamanho altruísmo... Eu não me importo.

Não me importo em não ir para a faculdade, no próximo semestre ou nunca.

A única coisa que eu quero é tudo o que Jake, de forma simples e sincera, me descreveu: uma festa de casamento simples e repleta de amigos; uma casa em La Push, onde criaremos nosso bebê; e um casamento cheio de amor e harmonia.

Sim. Charlie tinha razão quando me dissera, há um tempo atrás, que nós devemos aprender a amar o é bom para nós.

E Jake não é somente BOM. Ele é perfeito para mim.

Mas quem realmente me surpreendeu foi Charlie. E Renée.

Eu pensei que fosse levar um sermão infinito sobre como eu deveria ter me protegido e como eu fora irresponsável.

Ao invés disso... Charlie chorou feito criança e abraçou Jake, que praticamente o engoliu do alto de seu 1,92 M.

E Renée... Bem, Renée já está providenciando o enxoval – em tons de amarelo e verde, pois não sabemos o sexo ainda – e os preparativos para o casamento.

E então todos me perguntam: você está FELIZ?

Sinceramente, depois de tudo o que vivi, acredito que felicidade seja um estado de espírito muito ingrato... Porquê só descobrimos que somos realmente felizes depois que perdemos, e muitas vezes pode ser tarde demais.

Então eu prefiro não afirmar que sim nem que não.

Porque eu juro, se eu perder alguma coisa dessa vez, e novamente...

Sinceramente não sei se irei suportar."

Me incomodava pensar que todas aquelas afirmações acerca de perdas e sofrimento eram dirigidas, ainda que inconscientemente, a mim.

E que todos os elogios e venerações eram dirigidas a Jacob.

Eu sabia que a havia magoado, _demais_.

Mas eu também sabia que, durante todo o tempo em que estive ao seu lado, eu a amei mais do que a qualquer coisa no universo.

Será que isso não contava nem um pouco? Nem para servir de boas lembranças?

Eu sabia que tal pensamento era egoísta, mas não podia fazer nada se, apesar de já ter vivido quase dois séculos, eu ainda sofria com sentimentos basicamente humanos.

E apesar de ser muito raro eu encontrar algo que me infringisse dor _física... _Bem, a dor que ardia em meu peito era muito, muito pior.

Mas, naquilo tudo, uma luz surgiu em minha mente.

Eu precisava _ver_ Bella, olhá-la mais uma vez, sentir o timbre da sua voz penetrar em meu cérebro, como uma droga satisfazendo meu organismo.

E sabia que encontrá-la ao vivo seria uma luta árdua, da qual eu não desistiria, mas que poderia demorar mais do que eu necessitava.

Então eu vi uma outra maneira de amenizar meu desejo, minha ânsia.

Antes que eu pudesse sequer me mover, Alice estava prostrada na porta.

- Eu já vi o que você vai me pedir. E sei que você pode ler que não acho uma boa idéia.

- Você disse que eu podia contar com você. Não disse?

Alice suspirou, sabendo que perdera a discussão.

- Você pegou o telefone dela?

Alice assentiu com a cabeça. E não precisou que eu falasse mais nada para pegar o celular e discar.

- Alô? Alice? Er, oi, sou eu, Alice... Sim, sim... Olha, eu fiquei pensando na nossa conversa... E você tem razão, em muitas coisas, na verdade na maioria delas – Fechei os olhos quando Alice falou isso. – Mas eu estava pensando... Como eu disse, eu _realmente_ estou com saudade de Bella... Então me lembrei... Ela deve ter algum vídeo, não é? Do casamento, por exemplo? Hum... Sei... E será que você poderia me emprestar? Oh. Ótimo. Muito, muito obrigada Alice. Eu lhe serei grata _eternamente_.

Alice desligou e jogou o celular em meu peito.

- Está feito. Mas você vai _sofrer_. Eu vejo. Não diga que não avisei.

Depois que Alice saiu eu refleti sobre o aviso que ela havia me dado.

Eu ia sofrer.

E a pergunta que gritava em minha mente era: mas eu já não estava sofrendo? Não estava convivendo diariamente com a sensação de ter meu peito esmagado?

Então, que diferença poderia fazer?

Sem contar que, de repente, ver a imagem de Bella, escutar sua voz doce e suave, poderiam me dar forças para continuar existindo.

Reabri o diário e mais uma vez me afundei em suas palavras, rezando a cada linha para encontrar algo que me desse ânimo.

_"01 de janeiro de 2007_

A noite de ontem foi simplesmente perfeita. Não consigo encontrar um adjetivo que caracterize melhor os momentos de paz e felicidade que vivenciamos.

Como já faz algum tempo que não escrevo, vou começar do começo.

Na véspera de Natal, todos nos reunimos na casa de Emily. Quil se fantasiou de Papai Noel e Clair foi a rainha da noite - sua risada inocente e sincera emanava pelo recinto de forma reconfortante e acolhedora.

Eu e Sue ficamos responsáveis pela ceia que, diga-se de passagem, ficou deliciosa. Emily cuidou da sobremesa e recebeu reforços inesperados de Renée, que chegou de surpresa, acompanhada de Phill e de várias e várias sacolas de presentes para sua neta.

No dia 28 fiz o primeiro ultrassom... E estou grávida de uma menina.

Ainda não conversei com Jacob, mas quero que ela se chame Alice. Esse nome tem um significado muito importante para mim, em minha vida. Seria maravilhoso poder colocá-lo em minha filha, homenageando uma pessoa que, mesmo sem ter consciência disso, marcou minha história de maneira profunda.

Torço para que ele aceite.

A noite de ontem, véspera de ano novo, conseguiu ser ainda mais perfeita que a de Natal.

Preparamos um luau, acendemos uma grande fogueira, as chamas de cor azul altas e densas iluminando a noite de céu límpido e estrelado.

O ano novo chegou cheio de esperança. Pela segunda vez em pouco tempo vi charlie chorar, enquanto abraçava a mim e a Jacob calorosamente.

Depois de cumprimentar a todos, estava em uma roda com Emily e Sue, conversando sobre o almoço do dia seguinte, quando senti o olhar de Jake sobre mim.

Ele me chamou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Eu pedi licença e fui até ele, que segurou a minha mão dizendo que queria me mostrar uma coisa.

Fomos andando, nos afastando um pouco da praia, a caminho da vila.

De repente Jacob ficou atrás de mim, suas mãos grandes tapando minha visão. Eu choraminguei querendo saber o que era, em vão.

Só consegui descobrir quando Jacob retirou as mãos, meus olhos se abrindo lentamente, aos poucos se acostumando com a luz da lua, as imagens tomando forma.

Então pude ver, ali, bem a minha frente, a felicidade que estava guardada para meu futuro.

A casa é simples e modesta. Mas também é linda, aconchegante, acolhedora, é... É PERFEITA.

No mesmo instante pude imaginar nós dois vivendo naquela casa; nossa filha crescendo, nossos amigos na varanda...

Virei de frente para Jacob e enlacei seu pescoço num pulo, os braços dele apertando minha cintura, nossos lábios festejando aquele momento de uma forma maestral.

Até agora, enquanto me recordo daquele momento mágico, sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, uma reação do meu organismo, que está transbordando de felicidade.

Claro, com uma boa ajuda dos hormônios.

Enfim...

Sei que com tudo isso, com toda essa felicidade que está me rodeando, com toda a tristeza tendo finalmente ficado para trás... Não tinha sequer o direito de me permitir pensar nessas coisas, mas infelizmente é inevitável...

Meu cérebro (ou seria meu coração?) não consegue deixar de se perguntar se Ele sabe de tudo isso... Se Alice viu tudo o que aconteceu, se sabe que eu estou grávida que vou me casar...

Me casar COM OUTRO.

Bom, se sabe, não deve fazer diferença."

Em um impulso de pura raiva lancei o livro para longe. Um modo, também, de me prevenir de não transformá-lo em pedaços.

Eu fechei os olhos e fiquei ali remoendo, repassando mil e uma vezes aquelas palavras em minha mente.

Quando fui interrompido pelos pensamentos de Alice, parecia que eu havia retornado quarenta anos no tempo, para uma época pós Bella em que eu simplesmente hibernava, vivia todos os minutos em um sono profundo, de olhos abertos, sem ver o tempo passar.

_"Eu trouxe o que você pediu."_

Voltei o olhar para ela, que estava parada ao meu lado, a mão estendida em minha direção.

- Já? Ela não se assustou com a sua rapidez? Você mal acabou de ligar para ela...

_"Você é que não viu o tempo passar, Edward. Já está de noite. Eu saí daqui, fiz hora, fui e voltei. E você não moveu um único músculo."_

Peguei o pequeno Pen drive das mãos de Alice, sem entender nada.

- O que é isso?

_"Eu te disse que você não viu o tempo passar. Nesse tempo eu ainda fui até Port Angels e mandei transformarem o DVD para cá. Não sabia se tínhamos aparelho de DVD aqui ainda. Já é muito ultrapassado."_

Assenti com a cabeça e olhei para o Pen Drive em minhas mãos.

- Você quer que eu fique aqui com você? – A voz de Alice ecoou pelo ambiente silencioso.

Inspirei o ar com força. Assenti com a cabeça.

- Sim, eu quero. Apesar de você já saber o que vai acontecer... Já haver me precavido. Vai ser mais fácil com você aqui.

Os ombros de Alice caíram e ela se sentou ao meu lado, enquanto eu plugava o pen drive e esperava a imagem aparecer na tela.

_"Casamento de Isabella Marie Swan e Jacob Black_

14 de fevereiro de 2007"

14 de fevereiro. Dia de São Valentim. Dia dos namorados.

Dia em que a vida de Bella havia começado realmente.

E que a minha alma havia sido enterrada.


	7. Chapter VI O casamento

**Capítulo VI - O casamento**

Meu coração imóvel ia sendo esmagado a medida em que as imagens iam passando pela tela da TV.

Era final de tarde na First Beach, e o sol, que normalmente não costuma aparecer, estava contando os minutos para se retirar.

Havia um tapete branco que levava para um altar e fazia caminho pelo gramado que dava na areia, ladeado por cadeiras de madeira branca, direcionadas para o mar.

_"- Quando você assistir esse vídeo, Bella, lembre-se de me parabenizar depois. Afinal, a decoração foi obra MINHA e mereço todo crédito por isso!"_

A mulher que falava voltou a câmera para seu próprio rosto. Era bonita, com a pele avermelhada, os olhos levemente puxados, grandes cílios negros e os cabelos brilhosos. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção no todo era a enorme cicatriz em sua face, que tomava toda a extensão de seu rosto, transformando seu sorriso em uma eterna careta.

_"- Ahhh, não acredito que você está tomando todas as honras para si, Senhora Uleeeey!"_

A expressão da mulher foi de surpresa e alegria ao mesmo tempo, ao reconhecer a voz que vinha do outro lado da câmera. Então, por um segundo, a imagem se tornou um borrão, para em seguida votar a ser focalizada em um rapaz, também com características quileutes.

_"- Tá bom, tá bom, eu admito, Bella! O Seth me ajudou em alguns detalhes!_

_- Aff, detalhes uma ova, Emily! Você não conseguia nem carregar as cadeiras!"_

Então aqueles eram Emily e Seth, citados nos diários de Bella. A risada da mulher – Emily- ecoou por detrás da câmera, e mais uma vez a imagem se desfocou. Então ela uniu o rosto ao de Seth, focalizando a câmera sobre os dois com o braço esticado.

_"- O importante é que está lindo, Bells! O casamento de vocês vai ser perfeito, vocês vão aproveitar a lua-de-mel e voltar revigorados para o nascimento da minha afilhada linda!" _

_"Tenho que admitir que o lugar ficou realmente bonito..." _- o pensamento de Alice soou longe.

Eu não queria me desconcentrar nem um segundo do vídeo.

_"- Mas entãooo... Eu e Seth resolvemos fazer esse vídeo para vocês... Já que somos Padrinho e Dama de Honra, respectivamente... Pra vocês guaradrem uns depoimentos de lembrança. E achamos melhor começar logo, antes que geral fique completamente bêbado e só saia besteira! Vai, começa aí, Seth!"_

Ela se virou e a câmera focalizou somente o rapaz – o vento desarrumando discretamente seus cabelos.

_"- Vixi, vocês sabem que não sou muito bom nessas coisas... Mas bem... Jake, cara, você sabe o quanto é especial pra mim, né brow. Tipo, você é meio que meu mentor, apesar de brigar comigo pra caramba, me ensina várias coisas importantes. E Bells... Putz! Eu sou louco por você, garota. Adoro te irritar, adoro ver a cara que você faz quando não aguenta mais as minhas palhaçadas. Mas principalmente... Eu sou louco por vocês, casal! JUNTOS! Aff, vou parar de melodrama que não combina comigo, ok? Me dá Emily, agora é a tua vez!"_

A câmera passou desajeitadamente para as mãos de Seth, que focalizou Emily, dando um zoom um pouco exagerado.

_"- Ahh, Beeeells! Eu admito que eu não era a sua maior fã quando ouvia o Jacob ficar recitando seu nome aos quatro ventos... Era Bella pra lá, Bells pra cá... Mas daí você apareceu do nada na minha casa, e me chamou de garota dos lobisomens. E, ok, admito que ali você me conquistou." _– Emily estava visivelmente emocionada. _"- E agora seremos comadres, sua filhota será minha afilhada, e eu sou sua Dama de Honra. Acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, né? E, bem... Jake, tudo o que eu tenho pra falar para você não é nenhuma novidade. Desde que você se uniu a alcatéia trouxe mais maturidade e determinação para esses cabeças de vento!" _- A risada de Seth ecoou ao fundo_."- É maravilhoso ver como você amadureceu nos últimos meses. Tenho certeza de que vocês serão muito, muito felizes. E que Embry está dando cambalhotas de felicidade lá em cima, nesse exato momento."_

Fez-se silêncio por algum tempo. Os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_"- Bem, é isso. Vou parar de falar porque o noivo tá chegando e não tem graça, ok? E Jake, só pra constar..." _- Ela se aproximou da câmera e sussurrou _"– Você está um gatão vestido assim!"_

Seth virou a câmera para onde Emily olhava e Jacob estava andando em sua direção. Vestia calças brancas e uma bata de algodão, também branca. Os cabelos negros, antes longos, agora estavam curtos.

_"- O que vocês estão aprontando?"_ - Ele sorriu e Emily parou ao seu lado, a mão em seu ombro, olhando para a camera. _"- Agora focaliza no Jake, Seth! Ele que vai falar! _

_- Falar o quê, Emily...? Pirou? _

_Deixa um recado, Jacob! Pra Bella assistir depois, uma surpresa! E também pra ele poder lembrar de como você era fortão, quando olhar pro lado daqui há cinquenta anos e se deparar com um velho caquético! Hahaha!_

_- Ha. Ha. Ha."_

Jacob ficou sério e olhou para a câmera.

_"- Hey, Bells... Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, que me atrapalho todo, ainda mais com esses dois fazendo careta atrás da câmera... Mas eu queria te dizer algo que eu tenho certeza que você já sabe... Que eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi. Que sou feliz por cada segundo que passei ao teu lado e que minha felicidade só aumenta quando imagino o futuro maravilhoso que teremos juntos."_

Ele parou e após um segundo de silêncio a voz de Seth surgiu em uma gargalhada.

_"- OOOOWNNN, que românticozinhooooooooo!" _- Jacob fez uma careta, ajeitando a gola da bata.

_"- Aff, para de besteira, Seth. Já tô nervoso suficiente sem você me irritar, ok?" _- Ele olhou para trás da câmera. _"- Emily? Você já viu a Bella? As pessoas já estão todas aqui. Aff, dá pra desligar isso, eu..."_

Houve um corte na filmagem e quando retornou uma pessoa da platéia focalizava Jacob, um tanto quanto sem jeito no altar, o olhar fixo para frente. Uma música suave começou a tocar o fundo e a câmera segui a direção do olhar fascinado de Jacob Black.

**_MÚSICA: Endless Love_**

**"My love**

**There's only you in my life **

**The only thing that's right **

**My first love You're every breath that I take **

**You're every step I make **

**And I I want to share **

**All my love with you **

**No one else will do **

**And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes) **

**They tell me how much you care **

**Oh, yes you will always be **

**My endless love **

**Two hearts Two hearts that beat as one **

**Our lives have just begun**

**And Forever **

**Oh**

**I'll hold you close in my arms **

**I can't resist your charms **

**And I **

**I'll be a fool For you, **

**I'm sure You know **

**I don't mind (no you know I don't mind)**

**Cause you You mean the world to me **

**I know I've found in you **

**My endless love... endless love **

**Two hearts**

**Two hearts that beat as one **

**Our lives have just begun **

**And love I'll be a fool For you,**

**I'm sure You know Idon't mind (whoa, you know Idon't mind) **

**And, yes You'd be the only one**

**'Cause on, I can't deny This love I have inside **

**And I'll give it all to you**

**My love, my love, my love **

**My Endless Love **

**_TRADUÇÃO: Endless Love (Amor sem fim)_**

**"Meu amor,**

**Existe apenas você em minha vida, **

**A única coisa que é certa. **

**Meu primeiro amor, **

**Você é todo suspiro que dou, **

**Você é todo passo que dou. **

**E eu, **

**Eu quero compartilhar **

**Todo meu amor com você. **

**Nenhuma outra vai servir. **

**E seus olhos,**

**Eles me dizem o quanto você se preocupa. **

**Oh, sim, você sempre será **

**Meu amor sem fim. **

**Dois corações, **

**Dois corações que pulsam como um único.**

**Nossas vidas apenas começaram. **

**Para sempre, **

**Eu te manterei junto de meus braços. **

**Não consigo resistir aos seus encantos. **

**E amor, Serei um bobo por você, **

**Tenho certeza. **

**Você sabe que não me importo, **

**Você sabe que não me importo, **

**Pois você, **

**Você significa o mundo para mim. **

**Oh, eu sei **

**Eu sei que encontrei em você **

**Meu amor sem fim. **

**E amor, Serei um bobo por você, **

**Tenho certeza.**

**Você sabe que não me importo, **

**Você sabe que não me importo, **

**E, sim Você será a única,**

**Pois ninguém pode negar **

**Este amor que tenho aqui dentro**

**E vou dá-lo todo para você, **

**Meu amor **

**Meu amor sem fim..." **

Eu engoli em seco no exato instante em que meus olhos pousaram sobre a imagem de Bella, atrás da tela de plasma.

Por um instante meu cérebro esqueceu de enviar ordens ao meu organismo. Eu parei de respirar, e ao ar, tão desnecessário para minha existência, me pareceu tão essencial que eu sufoquei com minha própria saliva. Meu diafragma se contraiu. Minha mão pousou sobre meu estômago, numa tentativa inconsciente de amenizar a dor lancinante que havia surgido entre ele e meu peito.

_"Vamos desligar, Edward..."_ – O pensamento de Alice era cheio de angústia, suas emoções piorando consideravelmente as minhas próprias, que por si só já eram intoleráveis.

Não, Alice! - Falei, os olhos fechados, a mão livre no botão do pause. Não queria perder nenhum segundo, ainda mais daquele momento. - Eu quero ver, eu preciso, eu... _Preciso_ olhar para Bella.

Apertei o botão e a imagem tornou a aparecer.

Bella usava um vestido todo de crochê, que caía até seus pés. O decote revelava um colo maior do que o habitual, fruto da gravidez, que já estava aparente, a barriga teimando em aparecer sob o vestido largo.

Carregava um ramo de flores rosa nas mãos, Charlie ao seu lado com o peito inflado de felicidade. Ela estava _maravilhosa._

Todas as minhas lembranças, todas as recordações existentes em meu cérebro, não lhe faziam justiça. Os cabelos cor de mogno estavam mais longos, enfeitados com flores iguais as do buquê, e caiam sobre os ombros, contrastando com o vestido marfim.

Ela sorriu timidamente, do mesmo jeito que fizera tantas e tantas vezes para mim, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para baixo. Em pouco tempo eles percorreram o espaço sobre o tapete branco e Charlie entregou Bella à Jacob, que lhe beijou a testa carinhosamente.

_"- Boa tarde à todos... É com muita alegria que estamos aqui reunidos, para celebrar a união de Isabella Marie Swan e Jacob Black. Eu particularmente estou radiante... Pois sou amigo de Charlie e de Billy há muito tempo, e vi seus filhos crescerem, os anos passarem e o destino acabar por unir esses dois jovens maduros que estão aqui na minha frente."_

Bella olhou para Jacob sorrindo, e ele acariciou seu rosto, de forma totalmente íntima. O reverendo continuou falando, mas as palavras simplesmente ecoavam em meus ouvidos sem que meu cérebro processasse seus significados.

Meus olhos, meu corpo, meu ser inteiro estava voltado totalmente para a imagem de _Bella_.

O modo como ela se movia. O modo como uma ruga se formava entre seus olhos quando prestava atenção nas palavras que estavam sendo ditas pelo reverendo.

O modo como, vez ou outra, seu olhar recaia com carinho sobre Jacob. O modo como sua mão esporadicamente pousava sobre seu ventre, o dedão acariciando o bebê sobre o tecido rendado.

Eu pisquei, voltando de meus devaneios, quando eles se colocaram de frente um para o outro.

_"- Os noivos fizeram seus votos baseados em duas músicas escolhidas por eles."_

Seth se aproximou e entregou a aliança para Jacob, que segurou a mão de Bella enquanto uma música começava a soar ao fundo.

**_MÚSICA: Your Song - Elton John_**

**"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside **

**I'm not one of those, who can easily hide **

**I don't have much money, but boy if I did **

**I'd buy a big house where we both could live.**

**If I was a sculptor, but then again no, **

**Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show **

**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do **

**My gift is my song and this one's for you. **

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song **

**It maybe quite simple but now that it's done, **

**I hope you don't mind, **

**I hope you don't mind That I put down in words**

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world. **

**I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss **

**Well a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross **

**But the sun's been quite kind while **

**I wrote this song,**

**It's for people like you, that keep it turned on. **

**So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do **

**You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue **

**Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean **

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. **

**And you can tell everybody, this is your song **

**It maybe quite simple but now that it's done,**

**I hope you don't mind, **

**I hope you don't mind **

**That I put down in words **

**How wonderful life is while you're in the world." **

**_TRADUÇÃO: Your Song (Sua Música)_**

**"É um tanto engraçado este sentimento aqui dentro **

**Eu não sou um daqueles que conseguem facilmente esconder**

**Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas cara, se eu tivesse **

**Eu compraria uma grande casa onde poderíamos morar. **

**Se eu fosse um escultor, mas também não sou, **

**Ou um mago que pudesse fazer poções **

**Eu sei que isso não é muito, mas é o melhor que posso fazer **

**Meu presente é minha música, e esta é pra você. **

**E você pode dizer para todos que esta é a sua canção **

**Ela pode ser bem simples mas agora está feita,**

**Espero que você não se importe, espero que não se importe **

**Que eu expresse em palavras **

**Quão maravilhosa a vida é, enquanto você está no mundo. **

**Eu me sento no telhado, limpo os velhos pensamentos **

**Alguns destes versos, deixam-me muito nervoso **

**Mas o sol tem sido agradável, enquanto escrevo esta canção **

**É por pessoas como você que ele continua a nascer. **

**Então perdoe meu esquecimento pois faço destas coisas **

**Não lembro se eles são verdes ou azuis **

**De qualquer forma, o que realmente importa **

**É que os seus são os olhos mais doces que eu já vi.**

**E você pode dizer para todos que esta é a sua canção **

**Ela pode ser bem simples mas agora está feita,**

**Espero que você não se importe, espero que não se importe **

**Que eu expresse em palavras **

**Quão maravilhosa a vida é, enquanto você está no mundo."**

_"- Eu escolhi essa música Bells, porque ela demonstra de forma simples e pura o sentimento. Do jeito que eu costumo fazer. Porque sim, você sabe que comigo não terá uma vida de luxos ou muitas ambições, o que, para alguns, pode ser o mesmo que desistir de viver. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Ao mesmo tempo você sabe que eu tnho total adoração por você. E se há uma coisa da qual eu tenho absoluta certeza nesse mundo, Bells... É que a minha vida só é maravilhosa quando você está perto."_

Ele arrastava delicada e vagarosamente o pequeno círculo prateado pelo dedo anular da mão esquerda de Bella, enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras. O silêncio era total na cerimônia, o único barulho que se ouvia era o som das ondas do mar quebrando ao fundo, embaladas pela voz suave de Elton John.

Jacob beijou a mão de Bella e Sam deu-lhe um tapa nas costas, sorrindo, parabenizando pelas belas palavras que ele havia proclamado.

Minha alma _sangrava_.

Emily pegou o buquê das mãos de Bella e lhe passou a aliança, enquanto ela segurava a mão esquerda de Jacob, a pele avermelhada dele contrastando com a sua. Uma outra música surgiu ao fundo.

_**MÚSICA: Because You Loved Me - Celine Dion**_

**"For all those times you stood by me **

**For all the truth that you made me see**

**For all the joy you brought to my life **

**For all the wrong that you made right**

**For every dream you made come true **

**For all the love I found in you **

**I'll be forever thankful baby **

**You're the one who held me up **

**Never let me fall **

**You're the one who saw me through, through it all **

**You were my strength when I was weak **

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak **

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see **

**You saw the best there was in me **

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am Because you loved me**

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky **

**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me **

**You said no star was out of reach **

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

**I had your love I had it all **

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me **

**Maybe I don't know that much **

**But I know this much is true **

**I was blessed because I was loved by you **

**You were my strength when I was weak **

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak **

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see **

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith cause you believed I**

**I'm everything I am Because you loved me **

**You were always there for me **

**The tender wind that carried me**

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life **

**You've been my inspiration **

**Through the lies you were the truth **

**My world is a better place because of you**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak **

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see **

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach **

**You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am **

**Because you loved me" **

**_TRADUÇÃO : Porque você me amou_**

**"Por todas as vezes que você me apoiou **

**Por todas as verdades que você me fez ver **

**Por toda alegria que você trouxe para minha vida**

**Por todos os erros que você fez certo **

**Por todos os sonhos que você fez tornarem-se reais**

**Por todo amor que encontrei em você **

**Eu serei eternamente grata, baby **

**Você foi o único que me ajudou a me levantar **

**Nunca me deixou cair **

**Você foi o único que me viu através de tudo isto**

**Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca **

**Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar**

**Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver**

**Você viu o melhor que estava em mim **

**Me levantou quando não podia alcançar **

**Você me deu fé porque você acreditou **

**Eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou**

**Você me deu asas e me fez voar **

**Você tocou minha mão, eu toquei o céu **

**Eu perdi minha fé, você me trouxe ela de volta **

**Você disse que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance **

**Você ficou do meu lado, e eu suportei **

**Eu tenho seu amor, eu tenho tudo **

**Eu sou grata por esses dias que você me deu **

**Talvez eu não saiba muito disso **

**Mas eu sei que este muito é verdade**

**Eu fui abençoada porque eu fui amada por você**

**Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca **

**Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar **

**Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver **

**Você viu o melhor que estava em mim **

**Levantou-me quando não podia alcançar **

**Você me deu fé porque você acreditou **

**Eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou**

**Você esteve sempre aqui por mim **

**O vento gentil que me carregava **

**Uma luz no escuro, brilhando seu amor na minha vida**

**Você tem sido minha inspiração **

**Através das mentiras, você foi a verdade**

**Meu mundo é o melhor por sua causa **

**Você foi a minha força quando estava fraca**

**Você foi minha voz quando não podia falar**

**Você foi meus olhos quando não podia ver **

**Você viu o melhor que estava em mim **

**Me levantou quando não podia alcançar **

**Você me deu fé porque você acreditou **

**Eu sou tudo que sou porque você me amou"**

_"- Eu sei que essa música, por si só, já é auto explicativa..."_

Assim que o som da voz de Bella penetrou em meus ouvidos, eu mergulhei o rosto em minhas mãos.

É simplesmente inexplicável a sensação de ouvir o timbre tão amado depois de tantos anos. É como alguém que perde um ente querido, uma pessoa muito amada, e sofre por saber que jamais irá ser presenteado com a melodia da voz do outro.

O tom de voz fica na memória, e nosso cérebro tenta desesperadamente reproduzir com fidelidade aquele som, mas a verdade é que é_ impossível_. Ao ouvir a voz de Bella foi como se um uma droga percorresse por minhas veias; uma eletricidade animalesca envolvendo meu corpo em questão de milésimos de segundos.

_"- ...E foi por isso mesmo que eu a escolhi. Porque tudo, absolutamente tudo o que essa música diz, Jacob, foi o que você significou para mim. Eu não consigo escolher somente uma frase, ou um trecho. Porque você, simplesmente, foi SIM uma força quando eu estava fraca. Você viu SIM o melhor que havia em mim, e me levantou quando eu não tinha mais forças, porque você ACREDITOU. Eu havia perdido completamente a minha fé, e você me trouxe de volta, me dizendo que nenhuma estrela estava fora de alcance. Mas se eu tivesse que resumir em apenas uma frase..." _- Uma gota escorreu pelo rosto de Bella, o dedo de Jacob secando delicadamente. _"- ... Sem dúvida eu diria que através das mentiras, você foi a VERDADE, e que meu mundo é um lugar melhor por sua causa, Jacob Black."_

Desliguei a TV, meu corpo caindo para trás, sobre as almofadas.

Me deixe sozinho, Alice. Por favor.

Senti Alice se levantar.

_"Estarei por perto se você precisar de mim."_

Eu não iria precisar de Alice. A única pessoa que poderia me ajudar estava muito longe naquele momento. Mais de cinquenta anos atrás.

Eu sabia que eu amava Bella. De fato, sabia que o sentimento que nutria por ela havia sido o mais forte que já havia vivenciado, durante os mais de 150 de minha existência.

Mas só quando meus olhos pousaram sobre sua imagem... Só quando meu cérebro reconheceu aquela tão amada e há tantos anos calada voz...

Só nesse instante eu tive a real consciência de que o meu sentimento por Bella transcendia todas as barreiras do comum e do corpóreo... Minha alma ansiava por ela, como um adicto que vive em abstinência durante décadas e então, sem conseguir mais se conter, tem uma recaída.

Meu organismo necessitava de Bella, como uma planta necessita realizar fotossíntese para continuar sobrevivendo; como os pulmões dos humanos necessitam de oxigênio para manterem-se vivos.

Como o corpo humano necessita que o coração continue batendo incessantemente.

Passei as mãos pelo meu rosto, tentando em vão dissipar aqueles pensamentos.

Era tarde demais. Tarde demais para reparar meu erro; tarde demais para dizer para Bella que minha existência sem ela não passou de um enorme buraco negro em minha história; tarde demais para encontrá-la e fazê-la acreditar que eu a amei, a amo e sempre a amarei - intensa e arrasadoramente.

Voltei a me sentar. Encarei a tela apagada da TV à minha frente de ombros caídos – não poderia ser de outra maneira. Eu estava totalmente vencido.

Por um segundo refleti sobre se deveria ou não continuar. Afinal, pelo menos antes de toda essa loucura, enquanto eu estava engessado numa situação solitária e conformada, estava também protegido em um casulo imaginário, a salvo de qualquer ebulição interna.

- Coragem, Edward... - Falei em voz alta, tentando desesperadamente me encorajar a continuar em meu martírio. - Você é o único culpado disso tudo... E além do mais... O pior já passou, com certeza.

Suspirei fundo e voltei a ligar a Tv. O vídeo continuava passando – eu havia somente desligado a TV, sem pausar - e no momento focalizava as mesas repletas de convidados que conversavam animadamente.

_"- Acho que Paul não tem fundos, não é possível..." _- A voz de Leah, agora já familiar para mim, vinha por trás das filmagens. _"- O garoto não parou de comer um único segundo! Ooooown! Olha os noivos ali, na mesa do Charlie e do Billyyyy!"_

Ela focalizou o local que descrevia. Bella e Jacob estavam parados ao lado da mesa redonda com tampo de vidro, e sorriam para Charlie, Billy, Renée e uma outra mulher, que eu não conhecia.

Era notório que eles estavam felizes; as bochechas de Bella estavam rosadas e seus olhos estavam brilhantes, assim como os de Jacob.

_"- Ok, o sol já se pôs e a noite vai começar agora! Para abrir a pista eu quero a presença dos noivos! Bellaaaa? Jacoooob?_

_- Mas o Seth é muito fanfarrão mesmo!"- _A voz de Leah voltou a ressoar por trás da câmera. _"- Olha a cara de assustada da Bells! Hahaha ela vai infartar!"_

Eu tinha que concordar com Leah naquele aspecto. Ela aproximou a imagem do rosto de Bella, os imensos olhos amendoados arregalados e o lábio inferior entre os dentes, numa expressão de quem havia sido condenada à morte.

Me lembrei do medo que Bella sentiu ao dançar comigo no baile, e em como ela se acalmou depois que subiu sobre meus pés e eu a guiei no ritmo da música.

Pude ver Jacob sussurando algo ao ouvido de Bella, que negava com a cabeça.

_"-Mas aonde diabos estão esses noivos, meu pai? Não me faça ter que buscar você Bella! Solta a música aí!"_

_**MÚSICA: Halo - Beyonce**_

**"Remember those walls I built **

**Well baby they're tumbling down **

**And they didn't even put up a fight **

**They didn't even make a sound **

**I found a way to let you in **

**But I never really had a doubt **

**Standing in the light of your halo **

**I got my angel now **

**It's like I've been awakened **

**Every rule I had you breaking **

**It's the risk that I'm taking **

**I ain't never gonna shut you out **

**Everywhere I'm looking now **

**I'm surrounded by your embrace **

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace **

**You're everything I need and more **

**It's written all over your face **

**Baby I can feel your halo **

**Prey it won't fade away **

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo **

**Can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Can feel your halo, halo, halo **

**Can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Hit me like a ray of sun **

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want **

**Think I'm addicted to your light **

**I swore I'd never fall again **

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

**I can feel your halo, halo, halo **

**Can see your halo, halo, halo**

**Can feel your halo, halo, halo **

**Can see your halo, halo, halo**

**MÚSICA/TRADUÇÃO: Halo (Auréola)**

**"Lembra daquelas paredes que construí **

**Bem elas estão desmoronando**

**Elas nem tentaram ficar em pé **

**Nem fizeram um som **

**Eu achei um jeito de deixá – lo entrar**

**Mas eu nunca tive dúvida**

**Sob a luz de sua auréola**

**Eu tenho meu anjo agora **

**É como se eu estivesse despertando **

**Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando **

**É o risco que eu estou correndo**

**Eu nunca vou te calar **

**Em todo lugar que eu olho agora **

**Estou rodeada pela sua graça **

**Baby eu posso ver sua auréola**

**Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora **

**Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais **

**Dá pra ver no seu rosto **

**Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola **

**Ore para que não desapareça**

**Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola **

**Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola **

**Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola **

**Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola **

**Atingiu-me como um raio de sol **

**Queimando na minha noite escura **

**Você é o único que eu quero**

**E estou viciada em sua luz**

**Eu jurei que não cairia de novo**

**Mas nem sequer sinto que estou caindo**

**Gravidade A me puxar de volta para o chão **

**É como se eu estivesse despertando**

**Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando**

**É o risco que eu estou correndo**

**Eu nunca vou te calar**

**Em todo lugar que eu olho agora**

**Estou rodeada pela sua graça **

**Baby eu posso ver sua auréola **

**Você sabe que é minha graça salvadora**

**Você é tudo que eu preciso e mais**

**Dá pra ver no seu rosto **

**Baby eu posso sentir sua auréola **

**Ore para que não desapareça**

**Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola**

**Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola**

**Eu posso sentir sua auréola, auréola, auréola**

**Eu posso ver sua auréola, auréola, auréola "**

A música começou a tocar, e Jacob puxou Bella, que começou a segui-lo, ainda visivelmente contrariada.

_"-Vambora Bells, a música nem é lentona!" _- A voz de Seth ecoava pelo ambiente.

Eles finalmente chegaram até a pista improvisada e começaram a se movimentar ao ritmo da música, primeiro abraçados, e logo em seguida com os corpos levemente separados.

Observei sem piscar a tela da TV enquanto a música soava e todos os outros casais começaram a invadir a pista, depois de alguns minutos.

_"- Leah amor, vamos dançar!_

_- Ai, vamos adoro essa mús..."_

A gravação foi interrompida. Menos de um segundo depois a imagem voltou, filmando uma pista vazia, com apenas alguns dançarinos remanescentes. A câmera foi passeando pelo local até parar na imagem de uma mulher linda, sentada solitariamente em uma mesa.

A mulher tinha os cabelos caídos sobre os ombros e respirava calmamente. Havia um sorriso discreto em seus lábios e seu olhar era amoroso, enquanto acariciava a barriga por cima do vestido de crochê, absorta em seus devaneios, sem lembrar que existia todo um universo ao seu redor.

Sim, a_ MULHER_. Inseperadamente, naquele momento, Bella não era mais uma menina.

Havia se transformado numa mulher, futura mãe, e conseguia estar ainda mais perfeita do que nunca.

_"- Bells!"_ - A mulher tirou Bella de sua transe, voltando-se para a câmera, o sorriso ainda nos lábios.

_"- Nem vi que você estava aí me espionando..." - _Bella falou, olhando diretamente para câmera. Diretamente para mim.

_"- Ok, só falta a senhora falar nesse vídeo! Pode começar!"_

_"- Bem... O que falar..." _- Bella começou olhando para o chão, e então seus olhar voltou a encarar a tela. A _me_ encarar. _"- Existem muitos momentos em nossas vidas que podem ser considerados como divisores de água. Momentos que serão guardados em nossas lembranças como antes e depois. E você com certeza chegou para mudar minha vida. Antes de você... Minha vida estava nublada, encoberta. Então você surgiu, como o sol, aquecendo tudo por onde passava. Aquecendo minha alma. E eu sou e serei eternamente grata por isso. Eu amo você."_

Eu sabia que aquelas palavras não eram dirigidas a mim. Mas meu cérebro desesperado forçou-se a acreditar que sim, que eu tinha Bella em minha frente me dedicando aquela declaração, e o fato dela não ter dito o nome de Jacob não facilitava em nada meu momento insano.

_"- Eu também amo você, Bells..." _- Jacob apareceu por trás de sua cadeira e lhe beijou rapidamente os lábios. _"- Está na hora do buquê... Temos que ir, não podemos perder o vôo!_

_- Ai, vou lá pegar, Sam tá me enrolando faz tempo e..."_

Mais uma vez a imagem foi cortada. Juntamente com minhas alucinações românticas.

Olhei para a tela azul e nada aconteceu. Me levantei e estava quase desligando o aparelho quando uma imagem surgiu.

Bella. Uma praia diferente. Sol.

Era a lua-de-mel, com certeza.

Voltei a me sentar, meus olhos grudaos na imagem de Bella, meu peito em frangalhos novamente.


	8. Chapter VII Lua de mel

**Capítulo VII - Lua de mel**

Bella estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada em direção ao céu azul claro, um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Tinha as bochechas rosadas, o cabelo cor de mogno reluzindo ao sol, alguns reflexos avermelhados brilhando na imagem da TV.

Estava _linda._

_"- Essa é a sua mãe, Alice... Sempre gostou muito de sol."_

A voz de Jacob soou por trás da câmera e o sorriso de Bella se intensificou, sem, contudo,mudar de posição.

_"-Espero que você também goste, senão deve estar bastante insatisfeita aí dentro, não é pequena?" _

Jacob abaixou a câmera, pairando a imagem sobre a barriga saliente de Bella, que usava uma bata larga e branca sobre um short.

_"- É claro que Alice gosta de sol, Jake..."- _A câmera voltou a focalizar o rosto de Bella, que falava ainda sem se mover, na mesma posição, os olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada para o céu. _"- ...Afinal, além de minha filha, ela é sua filha, e só por isso já tem o privilégio de ter um sol particular."_

Assim que acabou de falar, Bella abriu os olhos e encarou a tela – no caso, Jacob.

_"- Bem, na verdade nem tãaao particular. Afinal, ela vai ter que dividir seu calor comigo."_

Ela tinha uma sombrancelha arqueada e um olhar desafiador. A risada de Jacob ecoou por trás da câmera.

_"- Bells, você já viu meu tamanho? Tem calor e energia aqui para abastecer La Push inteira!_

_- Ah, ok Sr. Modesto.."_ - Bella sorria, enquanto começou a se levantar. _"- Vamos comer alguma coisa agora, Alice está começando a ficar faminta. Ao que parece, nesse aspecto ela puxou ao pai._

_- Vamos, o que você acha daquele restaurante que vimos lá em..."_

A imagem foi cortada.

Quando retornou, eles estavam em outro lugar, Bella sentada de frente para a câmera, um copo de coca à sua frente.

_"- Jake, guarda isso um pouco, vai!" -_ Ela tapava o rosto com uma das mãos_._ _"- Não quero ser filmada enquanto como!_

_"- Bells, você é linda de qualquer jeito... E além do mais, Renée mandou eu registrar todos os momentos!"_

Ela sorriu e colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha, enquanto pegava o cardápio em cima da mesa.

_"- Acho que a especialidade daqui é massa, Bells...O que você acha de Ravióli ao molho de Champignon? Charlie disse que você adora..."_

Senti meus músculos enrijecerem, e aparentemente o corpo de Bella reagiu da mesma forma. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

_"- Pode ser.." _- A voz dela saiu quase num sussurro, enquanto engolia em seco, de forma quase audível para mim.

_"- Tá, então vou te acompanhar, também fiquei com vontade e..."_

Mais uma vez a imagem foi cortada.

Dei pause na imagem, antes que pudesse voltar novamente.

Eu sabia, tinha absoluta certeza, que deveria parar de assistir aquela fita. Que deveria acatar os conselhos de Alice e parar de remexer naquele passado que eu havia escolhido deixar para trás.

Seria a coisa mais correta e sensata a fazer.

Mas eu também sabia, com mais força do que qualquer coisa, que eu simplesmente não _conseguiria agir com sensatez_.

Apertei o pause e voltei a encarar a tela de plasma.

_"- Presta beeem atenção, Alice..." _- A voz de Jacob soava mais uma vez por trás da câmera. _"- Se você nascer com cara de Petit Gateau, é culpa da sua mãe. Você está morrendo de vontade e ela cisma que já comeu além da conta."_

Bella havia voltado a sorrir. Agora haviam alguns casais dançando ao fundo, ao som de uma música suave.

_"- É melhor você nascer com uma cara saborosa como Petit Gateau, Alice, do que eu passar o resto da vida culpando você pelos 100 quilos a mais._

_- Você queimaria calorias se aceitasse meu convite e fossemos dançar apenas uma música, Bells..."_

Bella soltou o ar pesadamente e olhou por sobre o ombro, provavelmente analisando o ambiente e decidindo se satisfaria a vontade de Jacob, contrariando a própria.

Provavelmente sim. Isso era típico dela.

_"- Uma música e nada mais, Jacob Black."_

Eu sabia.

_"- Ok, Senhora Black. A próxima é nossa, então."_

Bella assentiu, sorrindo timidamente, enquanto bebia um gole de coca.

Ela voltou a olhar por sobre o ombro, se virando levemente para trás, enquanto Jacob focalizava ela e a pista de dança.

Então a música acabou, os casais aplaudiram e outra começou a ecoar pelo ambiente.

Bella ficou ereta na cadeira, provavelmente uma reação de seu corpo, por sua respiração ter sido interrompida abruptamente.

Aquilo só podia ser _piada_. E uma piada de humor negro, com certeza.

**MÚSICA: Never Think – Robert Pattinson**

**"She'd never think **

**It's in your home. **

**It's in our home **

**It's all I want. **

**You'll learn to hate me She said, **

**"oh call me baby" **

**Oh love **

**Just call me by my name. **

**And, save his soul **

**Save his soul. **

**Before you're too far gone, **

**Before nothing can be done. **

**And I sat around should**

**I hold your hand? **

**I've got no fight in me In this whole damn world**

**Tell you hold on **

**She said hold on **

**And I know**

**Slip my coat off **

**And I'll know it's all wrong **

**She stands outside and holds me**

**She said, **

**"oh please I'm in love I'm in love."**

**Girl, save her soul, **

**Save your soul, **

**Before you're too far gone, **

**Before nothing can be done.**

**Cause without me**

**You've got it all**

**So hold on **

**Without me you got it all**

**Hold on Without me you got it all **

**Without me you got it all**

**So hold on **

**Without me you got it all **

**So hold on **

**Without me you got it all **

**So hold on"**

**TRADUÇÃO: Nunca Pense - Robert Pattinson**

**"Somente nunca pense **

**No que está em seu coração**

**No que está em seu lar**

**Você aprenderá a me odiar**

**Mas, continue a me ligar baby (querida)**

**Oh, Amor **

**Apenas me chame pelo meu nome **

**E salve sua alma**

**Salve sua alma**

**Antes que você tenha ido longe demais**

**Antes que nada possa ser feito**

**Eu tentarei decidir quando**

**Ela mentirá enfim**

**Não tenho coragem em mim para enfrentar **

**Esse mundo completamente maldito **

**Te digo,**

**aguente firme **

**Ela deverá aguentar firme**

**É uma coisa que eu tenho sabido **

**Depois que eu colocar meu casaco e como eu sei tudo errado **

**Ela permanece e me abraça **

**Dizendo, oh, por favor, **

**eu estou apaixonada **

**Eu estou apaixonada **

**Garota, Salve sua alma **

**Vá firme salvar sua alma **

**Antes que você tenha ido longe demais**

**Antes que nada possa ser feito **

**Porque sem mim**

**Você tem tudo **

**Então aguente firme **

**Sem mim você tem tudo**

**Aguente firme **

**Sem mim você tem tudo **

**Sem mim você tem tudo **

**Então aguente firme**

**Sem mim você tem tudo **

**Então aguente firme **

**Sem mim você tem tudo**

**Então aguente firme"**

_"- E aí Bells..." _- Jacob havia se levantado e filmava o perfil de Bella, que permanecia sentada, completamente imóvel, em sua cadeira. _"- ... Vamos? Você prometeu!"_

Ela respirou profundamente e, enfim, olhou para a câmera.

Seus olhos estavam completamente marejados.

_"- Jake, eu..."_ - Um soluço mudo escapou por entre as palavras, e ela fechou os olhos, uma gota solitária escorrendo vagarosamente por sua face. - _"Me desculpe, mas eu não posso, eu...Com licença."_

Ela se levantou e saiu depressa, ultrapassando a pista de dança por entre os casais que se moviam lentamente, no ritmo da música.

Então Jacob deixou o braço cair ao lado do corpo, a câmera ainda gravando, o chão do restaurante sendo focalizado.

_"-Mas que merda...?"_ - Pude ouvi-lo sussurrar ao longe, antes de finalmente desligar a gravação.

Eu também desliguei a TV.

Deitei sobre o sofá de couro, tapando meus olhos com o braço.

Apesar de estar com meu peito completamente dilacerado; apesar de todas as células do meu organismo estarem literalmente urrando de dor... Uma parte, que eu sabia ser muito egoísta de mim, estava _feliz_.

Bella não havia me esquecido.

Naquele momento, em meio ao sofrimento, eu tive certeza de que uma parte de Bella sempre me amaria. Assim como eu a amaria, eternamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes peguei o diário, abri a pequena capa preta e comecei a folheá-lo, rapidamente.

Meus olhos procuravam pela data. 14 de fevereiro de 2007.

Encontrei em poucos minutos. Mas, estranhamente, meus olhos se fecharam em seguida, ao mesmo tempo em que um nó se formava em minha garganta.

Era tão estranha aquela sensação. _Medo_. Era isso que eu estava sentindo.

Medo de ler coisas que magoariam ainda mais minha alma – a qual Bella sempre tentou me convencer que eu ainda tinha. Medo de ver meu mísero momento de felicidade, ao achar que Bella ainda me amava, esvair-se por meus dedos, caso eu me deparasse com uma declaração contrária de sua parte.

Porque o fato era que eu a amava mais que tudo.

Eu ainda podia sentir todo o meu corpo ansiando por sua presença; ainda sentia todo o meu ser inflamar-se apenas de olhar para ela, mesmo que de longe, e meu coração quase se desfazia pelo simples timbre de sua voz.

Respirei fundo e meus olhos focalizaram a letra de Bella.

_"14 de fevereiro de 2009._

_Puxa, eu estou exausta._

_Não pensei que casar fosse tão cansativo. Acabo de entrar no avião – a lua de mel no México foi idéia de Renée – e Jacob está dormindo feito uma pedra ao meu lado._

_Ainda estou muito emocionada. A cerimônia foi perfeita, bem do estilo que eu queria – simples, modesta e acolhedora. _

_Jacob estava mais carinhoso que nunca, e suas palavras tocaram minha alma profundamente. Sei que seremos muito felizes juntos, e isso me deixa aliciada._

_É bom saber que consegui reconstruir minha vida, depois de achar que isso seria impossível."_

Não parei para pensar; na verdade, me forcei a abstrair aquele último comentário.

Eu já havia me martirizado demais, sofrido demais em pensar na imensidão de sofrimento que minha atitude inconsequente havia imposto à Bella.

Por isso virei a página, ávido por encontrar qualquer menção do que havia acontecido naquele maldito – ou bendito – restaurante no México.

_"15 de fevereiro de 2009._

_Ok, estava tudo bom demais para ser verdade._

_Eu tive o casamento perfeito, com o marido dedicado e apaixonado dos sonhos de qualquer garota normal, estou grávida de uma menina que vem crescendo cada dia mais saudável e meu futuro parece ser tranquilo e feliz._

_E, o mais importante, eu realmente vinha conseguindo pensar cada vez menos nele, uma forma que meu coração encontrou de não querer parar mil vezes ao dia._

_Não posso mentir que meu cérebro me traiu quando Charlie me encaminhava para o altar. Por um mísero instante, por um curto segundo – que no momento me pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade – meus olhos focalizaram a imagem de Edward parado, me esperando._

_Pude enxergar perfeitamente seus cabelos cor de bronze, refletindo os últimos raios do sol que se punha no horizonte; sua pele de mármore brilhava discretamente, refletindo os mesmos raios e criando desenhos psicodéicos sobre o tapete branco. _

_E seu sorriso._

_Seu sorriso torto me inebriava, um convite silencioso para que eu me desvencilhasse dos braços de Charlie e fosse correndo de encontro aos seus braços de aço._

_Então eu pisquei, e a realidade que encontrei quando minhas pálpebras se ergueram foi outra, o sonho se desfazendo fria e duramente sob meus pés._

_Quem me aguardava era Jacob, meu futuro marido e pai da filha que eu estava esperando. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, mas tinha no rosto o imenso sorriso que eu tanto amava e que tantas e tantas vezes fora meu porto seguro, meu remédio tranquilizante._

_Exatamente por isso eu respirei fundo, me forçando a devolver esses pensamentos para o lugar mais obscuro de meu coração – de onde, aliás, ele nem devia ter emergido – e me encaminhei até o altar._

_E os pensamentos dolorosos permaneceram submersos, obedientemente me deixando respirar tranquilamente e aproveitar aquele momento único e inesquecível._

_Então, quando mais uma vez havia baixado a guarda, Jacob me indicou aquele prato da maneira mais ingênua do universo._

_Que droga, qual a probabilidade de entrarmos em um restaurante especializado em massas em pleno México?_

_Definitivamente eu não era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, e cada dia que passava acreditava mais e mais nisso._

_Então, mais uma vez em pouco tempo, engoli em seco, a fim de não transparecer a minha dor, me forçando para não demonstrar nenhum sentimento de tristeza enquanto sentia como se houvesse levado um soco na boca de meu estômago._

_Ravióli ao molho de Champignons. Ótimo._

_Bom, pelo menos dessa vez eu não comi sozinha. Temos que tentar retirar de tudo o lado bom, não é mesmo?_

_Quando eu havia mais uma vez me acalmado, e de fato até havia aceito dançar uma música com Jake – provavelmente meu sub-consciente procurando uma forma de amenizar meu remorso – senti como se uma mão perfurasse meu peito e apertasse meu coração, sem dó ou piedade._

_Sem se importar com tudo o que eu já havia sofrido, com todas as mágoas que eu já havia sido desafiada a suportar._

_A letra da música penetrou em meu ser lentamente, como centenas de navalhas afiadas, dilacerando meu organismo._

_E, dessa vez, por mais que eu tenha me esforçado veementemente, não consegui me segurar._

_Os meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas em questão de segundos. Eu parei de respirar, na tentativa de, ao menos, impedir que as lágrimas rolassem em abundância no meio do restaurante e, pior, no meio da minha lua de mel e em frente a Jake._

_Mas as palavras continuaram penetrando em minha mente :_

_Garota Salve sua alma/ Vá firme salvar sua alma/ Antes que você tenha ido longe demais/ Antes que nada possa ser feito / Porque sem mim/ Você tem tudo/ Então aguente firme/ Sem mim você tem tudo/ Aguente firme_

_Aquela letra, aquela música que tocava no meu primeiro encontro com ele... Foi demais._

_Quando Jacob me chamou, uma lágrima teimosa escorreu por meu rosto, e eu literalmente fugi, às pressas, sem saber para onde minhas pernas me levavam._

_Eu saí, costurando pelos casais que dançavam apaixonadamente na pista, em busca de um lugar em que pudesse respirar – meus pulmões gritavam por ar desesperadamente – ao mesmo tempo em que rezava para que Jacob não viesse atrás de mim. Seria difícil demais explicar o que havia acontecido, assim como seria impossível mentir naquele momento._

_Quando cheguei do lado de fora sentia meu coração pulsando em minhas têmporas, e Alice se mexia esporadicamente, provavelmente sentindo o meu desconforto e se sentindo mal também._

_Então, sem me preocupar mais com nada, deixei meu corpo cair em uma cadeira, afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos... e chorei._

_Chorei como a tanto tempo não chorava por aquele motivo - ou pelo menos, não usando outro motivo como desculpa. Chorei por toda a dor que ele havia me causado; por ter acreditado que ele me amava verdadeiramente, quando todos os meus sentidos me mostravam que isso era impossível de acontecer._

_Deixei que minhas lágrimas caíssem por todo o sentimento que eu havia sido obrigada a estancar em meu peito, já que o objeto do meu amor havia partido sem olhar para trás e não sentia falta alguma de tudo o que havíamos vidido juntos, ou tampouco dos poucos planos que havíamos feito._

_Mas, principalmente, deixei minhas lágrimas rolarem porque eu - finalmente - entendi que jamais irei esquecê-lo. Entendi que eu o amarei para sempre, haja o que houver e passe o tempo que passar. _

_Entendi que, apesar de humana, meu cérebro sempre guardará na lembrança a sua imagem nítida e perfeita, apesar de saber que por mais fiel ainda não faz jus à sua real beleza e perfeição._

_Entendi que Edward Cullen será eternamente o amor de minha existência, e que nada nem ninguém irá mudar isso. _

_Eu sou fadada a amá-lo, para sempre."_


	9. Chapter VIII O retorno

**CAPÍTULO VIII - O retorno**

**_POV DE ISABELLA B. U._**

Os dias passaram irritantemente _lentos_. Eu batia meu pé no chão, balançando todo o meu corpo em consequência, demonstrando sem querer toda a minha ansiedade.

Havia sido extremamente complicado convencer Sean de que eu necessitava passar o fim de semana em La Push. Isso porque eu sempre fora independente e aventureira; todas as vezes que alguém insinuava que estava na hora de voltarmos, ainda que só para uma visita, eu usava todo o meu poder de persuasão para virar o jogo.

E mais complicado ainda foi convencê-lo a permanecer em Londres sem mim.

Sean era uma pessoa maravilhosa, um namorado carinhoso e apaixonado e um homem lindo. Mas eu tenho que admitir que muitas vezes o seu ciúme e proteção excessivos quase me sufocavam.

Eu não queria sair de lá brigada; até porque, a idéia era retornar na segunda-feira – era isso que eu havia informado no meu trabalho temporário – mas aquela altura do campeonato eu não fazia a menor ideia de como as coisas se desenrolariam.

Eu olhava fixo para a esteira e só percebi que não piscava há alguns minutos, quando minha córnea começou a arder. Pisquei, sacudindo a cabeça e retirando meu celular do bolso de trás dos meus jeans, que havia ligado assim que o avião pousara.

Como por transmissão de pensamento, ele vibrou em minha mão.

_"Já estou aqui._

_E.C."_

Mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto lia e relia aquela mínima mensagem repetidas vezes.

Ok, Edward tinha vindo me buscar, como combinamos. Eu estava sozinha, Sean tinha ficado em Londres, então tudo seria mais fácil - eu teria pelo menos dois dias para entender o outro lado daquela história. E eu havia trazido os outros diários, conforme havíamos combinado em nossa última ligação.

Mas a pergunta que não me saía da cabeça era: será que ele havia cumprido com _sua_ parte no trato?

Eu estava tão submersa em meus devaneios que por pouco a minha mala, que já havia percorrido toda a extensão de esteira e passado em minha frente, não sumia novamente no túnel do bagageiro.

Corri e a alcancei, segurando desajeitadamente a alça e retirando a mala da esteira rolante. Amarrei o casaco que eu trazia na cintura – em Seattle definitivamente estava fazendo mais calor do que em Londres – suspirei fundo e atravessei as portas automáticas que se abriram silenciosamente.

Não precisei procurar muito para encontrá-lo. Haviam diversas pessoas ali – sexta a noite é um dia de aereoporto movimentado – mas Edward era alto, e seus cabelos cor de bronze eram facilmente reconhecíveis.

Eu parei antes que ele me avistasse. Olhei ao redor. Nada.

Então as pessoas abriram caminho e eu consegui ver Edward por inteiro. Mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção foi que ele havia cumprido a sua parte.

Alice estava parada ao seu lado. Os cabelos pretos e repicados refletiam a luz forte do saguão. Suas mãos estavam unidas em frente ao rosto, como se ela estivesse em uma prece silenciosa, e seus olhos percorriam aniosamente os rostos que passavam.

Então eles pousaram em _mim_.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. Edward imediatamente acompanhou seus pensamentos e também me localizou, uma ruga profunda surgindo em sua testa.

Eu respirei fundo, empertiguei os ombros, lançando meu peito para frente, e voltei a andar em sua direção, a mala de rodinhas ressoando pelo piso.

Quando cheguei próximo e parei na frente deles, meus olhos percorriam de um para o outro. Alice se balançava, praticamente dando pulinhos no mesmo local, a expressão tensa, as mãos ainda em oração, o nariz no meio.

- Isabella, essa é Alice. - Edward falou, apontando de mim para ela. - Como prometido.

Eu encarei Edward e assenti com a cabeça. Depois de engolir em seco voltei a olhar para Alice e estendi a mão.

- Muito prazer, Alice.

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a minha. Assim como Edward, Alice tinha a pele fria e branca como mármore, com uma textura singular e única.

- Muito, _muito_ prazer, Isabella.

Ela sorriu. Sua voz era fina e harmônica, como uma fada encantada e delicada, exatamente como eu imaginava. Impressionantemente eu me afeiçoei à ela, a quem minha avó tanto amou e homenageou colocando seu nome em minha mãe.

Ficamos em silêncio. Alice continuava a me olhar, agora sua expressão tendo mudado de tensa para amorosa.

- Bem, vamos indo, então? - Edward disse enquanto se inclinou e segurou a alça de minha mala. - Jacob sabe que você está aqui, Isabe...?

- Não. - Falei, interrompendo-o.

Ele parou e me olhou.

- Você não avisou ao seu avô que vinha? - Alice me perguntou, colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Neguei com a cabeça e Edward me imitou, claramente desaprovando minha atitude.

- Não foi esse o combinado, Isabella. - Ele falou, entendendo minha estratégia e se adiantando a mim. - Eu vou deixá-la em La Push.

- Você _não pode ir lá.– E_u disse, e ele bufou baixo, fechando os olhos. - E eu falo sério. Meu avô não vai ser condescendente novamente. Eu o conheço.

Alice desviou sua atenção de mim e encarou Edward, que abriu os olhos.

- Alto, por favor? - Falei, sabendo que ela se comunicava com ele por pensamento.

Ela voltou a me olhar.

- Eu "disse" à Edward que Esme está doida para te conhecer, assim como Carlisle. Aliás, assim como toda a família.

Assenti em silêncio. Era bom saber disso. Bom saber que a recíproca era verdadeira.

- Esse. Não era. O. Combinado. - Edward falou baixo enquanto apertava com força o canto dos olhos.

- E também não era o c_ombinado..._ – falei essa expressão fazendo aspas com a ponta dos dedos – ...você ir até La Push atrás de minha avó.

_Touché._

Ele abriu os olhos assim que acabei de enfrentá-lo.

- Não é só fisicamente que você se parece com ela, sabia?

Cruzei os braços, sem responder.

Edward se virou de costas e começou a andar. Olhei para Alice, que bateu palmas silenciosas e sorriu, piscando rapidamente em minha direção.

Edward ia um pouco a frente, carregando minha mala, enquanto eu tinha Alice ao meu lado direito.

- Fez boa viagem? - Ela perguntou, visivelmente tentando puxar conversa comigo.

- Sim, foi tranquila. Já estou acostumada com aviões, apesar de não gostar muito.

- É mesmo? Por quê?

Ela parecia sinceramente interessada no que eu dizia, mesmo que fosse algo banal como agonia com aviões.

- Não sei, me sinto... _Presa_. Apesar de gostar de altura, velocidade e afins, não gosto de saber que passarei horas trancafada, minha vida a mercê de outra pessoa.

Edward voltou a cabeça para trás, prestando atenção aquela minha observação.

Pouco tempo depois estávamos dentro de um _Audi_ preto e silencioso.

Alice estava sentada no banco da frente, mas com o corpo completamente virado em minha direção, me fazendo perguntas e respondendo às minhas também.

- E você gosta de Londres? - Ela falou enquanto segurava o encosto com as mãos e apoiava o queixo, os olhos sedentos por informação.

- Sim, na verdade, gostei mais de Paris. Mas isso não é novidade, acho que todos amam Par...

- Você trouxe o que combinamos? - Edward me interrompeu, os olhos me devorando pelo retrovisor.

- Edward! Que grosseria, nós estamos conversando! - Alice falou, indignada com a interrupção.

Mas eu sabia que ele estava ansioso, ao mesmo tempo em que estava desconfortável com aquela minha insistência, por isso não me importei.

- Tudo bem, Alice... - Falei, mas ela não se convenceu, e com certeza o repreendia em pensamento. - Sim, eu trouxe. - Falei, olhando-o pelo espelho.

Ele assentiu e tornou a olhar para frente. O acompanhei e vi que estávamos em uma trilha que adentrava o bosque de Forks. Pouquíssimo tempo depois, paramos em frente a uma casa linda, que visivelmente já havia tido tempos melhores.

Descemos todos do carro em silêncio. Eles me esperaram e começamos a subir juntos os degraus que davam na porta.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Isabella...

- Eu sei que não _preciso_... A questão é que eu _quero_, e acho que você me deve isso.

Ele se calou e respirou profundamente antes de abrir a porta. Alice envolveu meus ombros com seu braço e eu fechei os olhos.

Quando tornei a abrir, me deparei com uma sala normal – com móveis um pouco ultrapassados, mas ainda assim elegantes – e cinco vampiros sem jeito espalhados pelos cantos.

Chegava a ser engraçado. Quem olhasse de fora chegaria a conclusão que _eles_ estavam com medo de _mim_.

Olhei ao redor. Vi o piano, que minha avó citou em suas anotações. Olhei o ambiente, em que tanto tempo atrás fora cenário de uma desastrosa festa que desencadeou a separação de Edward e de minha avó.

Voltei a me concentrar nas pessoas – não conseguia pensar de outra forma – quando Carlisle se moveu e caminhou até mim, um sorriso acolhedor no rosto perfeito.

- Seja bem vinda a nossa casa, Isabella. É realmente um prazer e uma honra recebê-la.

Sorri, timidamente, instintivamente colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Faço de Carlisle minhas palavras, Isabella... - Esme havia se juntado a ele. - Estamos muito felizes em tê-la aqui.

Eu anui, encolhendo os ombros ligeiramente. Voltei a olhar para os outros.

Um loiro com cabelos bagunçados tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados, e logo identifiquei como sendo Jasper.

Emmet também era facilmente reconhecível, com seus músculos exagerados e seu sorriso bobo.

E Rosalie... Bem, sua cara de poucos amigos não negava sua fama, e eu realmente fiquei com um pouco de medo dela.

Meu estômago formigava e eu sabia que aquele momento mudaria toda a minha vida. Porque simplesmente não dava para encarar uma família como aquela e fingir que tudo seria como antes.

Algo nos Cullen impedia qualquer possibilidade de que isso ocorresse.

- Bem gente, deixa a Bella entrar! - Foi Emmet quem falou.

Todos olharam para ele, com ar repreendedor. Ele olhou para Edward e encolheu os ombros.

- Malz, _man_... É que ela é idêntica, eu me empolguei.

- Não tem problema, Emmet. Pode me chamar de Bella... Muita gente me chama assim. - Falei, tentado amenizar a situação.

Ele olhou pra Edward, que não respondeu, e também não precisava. Seu olhar dizia tudo.

- Bem, por quê você não entra? - Esme abriu espaço, apontando para o interior da casa.

Respirei fundo enquanto assentia. Entrei devagar, nenhum barulho na casa imensa.

Era _tão_ estranho... Imaginar que aquela mesma sala foi palco, há tantos anos atrás, de uma festa de aniversário para minha vó, e exatamente com as mesmas pessoas que estavam ao meu lado.

Alice pegou minha mão – um arrepio percorrendo meu corpo a esse gesto – e me levou até o sofá no meio da sala. Em pouco tempo estava cercada por todos os Cullen.

- É uma honra saber que somos dignos de sua confiança, Isabella. - Carlisle falou, em pé a minha frente. - Saber que você veio até a nossa casa de livre e espontânea vontade, sem medo, mesmo após tudo o que aconteceu.

- Se você está se referindo à festa e... Bem, à _Jasper_... - Falei, olhando para ele, que levantou ligeiramente o queixo, aguardando meu comentário. - Sei que vocês não tiveram a oportunidade de conversar com minha avó depois do ocorrido... Mas ela também não passou a temer vocês, nem guardou qualquer tipo de mágoa... Ao contrário, ela sempre manteve a idéia de que vocês eram confiáveis e especiais, e ela amava a todos vocês, como se fosse dssa família.

Esme, que estava ao lado de Carlisle, se abaixou à minha frente e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas. Eu já estava começando a me acostumar com o toque frio e a textura única de suas peles.

- Oh, querida... Você não imagina o quanto eu fico _feliz_ em ouvir isso... - Algo em sua fisionomia me dizia que ela estaria chorando, se fosse possível. - ...Nós também amamos Bella como se ela fosse da família.

Não pude deixar de notar que Esme utilizara o verbo no _presente_. Amamos, em vez de amávamos.

- Enfim... Só resolvi falar isso porque sei que ela gostaria que fosse esclarecido. Minha vó tem diversas virtudes e não ser rancorosa é um deles.

- Ela teve quantos filhos?

Me virei e encontrei Rosalie parada atrás do sofá, ao pé da escada. Sua fisionomia era impassível, e parecia que estava me fazendo um imenso favor ao dirigir a palavra a mim.

- Dois. Minha mãe, Alice, e meu tio, Embry.

Ela sorriu incrédula.

- Sua mãe se chama _Alice_? - Eu assenti. - Isso sim é difícil de se entender...

- Não é não, Rose! - Alice levantou-se de seu lugar ao meu lado e no segundo seguinte estava em frente a Rosalie, que apenas cruzou os braços. - De repente seja difícil para você, uma pessoa sem sentimentos que não consegue se apegar a nada mais que a sua própria imagem refletida no espelho! Mas eu e Bella éramos mais que amigas, éramos quase i_rmãs_!

- Pff... Quem tem amigos assim...

- Ah, Rose...

- Por favor, será que pelo menos uma vez na vida vocês podem agir civilizadamente? É a primeira vez que Isabella nos visita, é essa a imagem que vocês querem que ela tenha de nossa família?

Todos olharam para Esme, anuindo às suas palavras. Alice olhava diretamente para mim, esperando que eu me manifestasse com relação ao comentário de Rosalie.

- Minha vó nunca sentiu _raiva_ de vocês... Ela só ficou magoada, achando que ela os amou sem ter sido correspondida. E, mesmo assim, achava que a culpa era dela, alegando que era normal que pessoas como vocês, especiais, não conseguissem achá-la interessante e não a quisessem por perto.

A fisionomia de Alice era de dor. Edward olhou na direção dela – e eu tenho que admitir, daria tudo para saber o que ela "dizia" para ele.

- Minha _avó_ sempre pensou dessa forma... Mas _eu_... Bem, eu tenho que admitir que meu modo de pensar se parece mais com o de Rosalie.

Ok, pela fisionomia de todos, eles ficaram chocados com meu comentário.

- Sabe, eu não sou uma pessoa de muuuitos amigos... Digo, amigos _verdadeiros_. Mas existem uns poucos por quem eu daria a minha própria vida, se fosse necessário. E, pelo que Alice disse, era assim entre ela e minha avó. Então como ela pode ir embora sem se importar, sem olhar para trás? Ainda mais sabendo que minha avó literalmente idolatrava vocês, com todas as forças?

Carlisle ocupou o lugar que Alice havia liberado, ao meu lado no sofá.

- Você está certíssima em pensar dessa forma, Isabella. Errada foi sua avó, ao achar que o problema estava nela, quando na verdade os errados fomos nós, do início ao fim.

- Não. - Edward interrompeu, os olhos fechados. - O culpado fui _eu_. Somente eu. Todos os erros seguintes foram desencadeados por uma atitude infantil e impensada de minha parte, e eu assumo toda a responsabilidade por isso.

- A questão... - Esme falou, tentando manter a serenidade aós minha afirmação. - É que nós sentimos demais por tudo isso. Por todo o sofrimento que Bella passou por nossa causa. E gostaríamos muito de poder pedir desculpas pessoalmente. Você acha que seria possível? Acha que ela aceitaria nos encontrar?

Edward abriu os olhos e nitidamente esperava ansioso por minha resposta. Voltei a olhar para Esme.

Ela tinha a face quase transtornada de nervoso; era incrível como era _fácil_ gostar dela, afeiçoar-se ao seu jeito maternal. Eu queria muito lhe dar uma resposta positiva, acalmar seu coração.

Mas infelizmente não poderia fazê-lo.

- Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível.

Edward gemeu, um som grave escapando de seu peito.

- Ela já expressou que não quer nos ver? - Carlisle perguntou, ignorando Edward.

- Não extamente...

- Não_ exatamente_...? - Esme insistiu.

- Bem, eu sei que o _Talk Show _está ótimo, mas Isabella acabou de chegar de viagem, e com certeza precisa descansar. - Alice interrompeu, claramente percebendo que eu estava incomodada com aquela pressão. - Venha Isabella, vou te levar lá pra cima um pouco.

Eu a segui, deixando para trás perguntas não respondidas e um silêncio aterrador.

Chegamos a um cômodo arejado, com uma parede de vidro que dava para a floresta. Havia um sofá de couro e uma estante com diversos cd´s.

Em cima de uma mesa, o diário de minha avó descansava, a capa de couro preta fechada.

- Desculpe a pressão.. - Alice falou, enquanto retirava um fone de ouvido que estava sobre o sofá. - É que nós estamos esperando por esse momento há muito tempo... Há tempo demais, na verdade.

Eu ia responder, quando Alice continuou.

- Eu sei que a culpa foi nossa, e tudo... Mas todos tem o direito de reconhecer seus erros e se arrepender, não é mesmo? Nós sabemos que não há como reverter nossos atos, nem voltar no tempo... Mas sempre podemos pedir perdão e diluir a mágoa que existe em nosso coração.

- Eu...

- Ninguém vai atrás de Bella. - Edward havia parado à porta, a cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos. - Isabella tem razão, o que nós fizemos é irremediável. Ela já sofreu demais e agora está tranquila, finalmente. Nós não temos o direito de bagunçar sua vida, mais uma vez.

Eu respirei aliviada e assenti a cabeça uma única vez.

Agradeci mentalmente. Edward chegou no exato momento em que eu iria ceder aos argumentos de Alice.

**FIM DO POV DE ISABELLA B.U.**

**POV DE EDWARD**

"_Edward, você pirou de vez?_" - Alice me encarou, uma mistura de dúvida e raiva em seu olhar. - "_Não era isso que você mais queria, encontrar Bella? Eu já estava quase conseguindo e..._"

- Eu não mereço, Alice.

"_Pode ser, e provavelmente eu também não mereça, mas eu estou aqui e quero vê-la, Edward!_"

A mente de Alice literalmente gritava, sua voz ecoando em minha cabeça.

- Em, voz alta, _por favor_?

Isabella falou nos encarando, aparentemente impaciente por ter que repetir aquela mesma frase pela segunda vez em um curto espaço de tempo, e nós dois suspiramos juntos ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe, Isabella... - Foi Alice quem respondeu, me lançando um olhar fulminante, que tratei de ignorar. - Edward está confuso, é tudo muito difícil para ele... Para todos nós na verdade.

- Nós vamos embora. - Falei secamente, atravessando o quarto e parando de frente para a parede de vidro, observando a floresta que se estendia, densa e sombria, quase intacta com o passar dos anos.

"_O QUÊ?_" - Fechei os olhos ao pensamento quase estérico de Alice. - "_Você não pode estar falando sério, depois de termos TODOS nós descolado pra cá e..._"

- É até engraçado, mas eu já esperava por isso.

Senti um vinco se formar entre meus olhos, enquanto instintivamente girava um pouco meu pescoço, voltando meu ouvido para o comentário de Isabella, que interrompera os pensamentos incrédulos de Alice.

Ela não continuou a falar. Alice, surpreendentemente, também se "calou". Inspirei o ar profundamente e me virei. Isabella me encarava, os ombros caídos, as mãos ao lado do corpo. Alice havia cruzado os braços e estava de olhos fechados, a mente em branco.

- Você já esperava por isso?

Perguntei realmente sem entender o que ela queria dizer com aquela afirmação inesperada. Não fora ela quem dissera para eu _desistir_? Não fora a própria Isabella quem mandara eu não ir até La Push, porque agora Bella estava _finalmente feliz?_

- Sim... Esperava que você fosse embora, deixando os problemas e dificuldades para trás, mais uma vez. Só não esperava que fosse _tão rápido_.

Mas o quê ela estava querendo dizer com tudo aquilo?

- _Você me mandou ir embora_. - Falei, impassível, minha voz sem um pingo de emoção, completamente estarrecido. - Disse que Bella estava melhor sem mim, que era tarde demais, que nunca me ajudaria e que eu não teria a mínima chance se voltasse à La Push.

- Sim, eu disse. - Ela também não tinha qualquer emoção no olhar. Era frio, inexpressivo... _Decepcionado_. - E você, mais uma vez só para variar, acatou. Não l_utou_ por ela.

- Eu. Não. Quero. Trazer. Mais. Problemas. - Falei pausadamente, enquanto apertava com força o canto dos olhos, lutando para manter a calma.

"_Calma, Edward..._" - Alice falava suavemente agora, tentando me tranquilizar.

- Existe uma grande diferença entre _trazer_ problemas e _enfrentar_ os problemas já existentes, que você mesmo criou. - Isabella continuou. - Mas no fundo eu até que estou feliz. Agi certo, e isso me deixa sossegada. Você é _fraco_, Edward... Melhor desistir agora, porque definitivamente não suportaria continuar vivendo se continuasse a ler os diários da minha avó.

Um rosnado baixo emergiu do fundo do meu peito. Isabella cerrou os punhos caídos ao lado do corpo e pude perceber que ela fincou os pés no chão para simplesmente lutar contra o ímpeto de fugir.

Lutar contra o seu _instinto de defesa_.

O que, claro, era desnecessário. Eu _jamais_ lhe faria mal algum.

- Você estava _me testando_? Se certificando de que eu não iria embora novamente, fortalecendo a certeza de que eu não agiria da mesma forma que cinquenta anos atrás?

Ela sorriu ironica e pesarosamente.

- Pode-se dizer que eu havia apostado comigo mesma. Pago pra ver. E quer saber? Eu _venci_. E antes mesmo do prazo que eu havia estabelecido. Antes de você saber de _tudo_.

Alice veio até mim e colocou a mão em meu ombro, pensamentos serenos invadindo minha mente, desejando que Jasper estivesse ali.

Mas ele não estava e, bem... A verdade é que eu estava _fervendo_.

- E posso saber o que você faria se tivesse _perdido_?

Isabella arqueou levemente o queixo, os olhos abrindo-se ligeiramente, as pupilas se dilatando, perceptíveis aos meus olhos precisos.

-Você iria continuar a me enrolar até _quando_? Até quando você ia esconder a verdade de mim, me deixar sem notícias reais, sem saber como Bella está _agora_? Quando você iria me deixar à par de tudo que está acontecendo de verdade?

- Já que estamos sendo sinceros um com o outro... Eu nem havia pensado nisso. Tinha certo dentro de mim que você desistiria antes de terminar os diários. Levantaria a bandeira branca, sabe como é...

Movimentei meu ombro e tirei a mão de Alice de cima de mim com esse gesto. Aproximei-me de Isabella, que engoliu em seco, a saliva percorrendo o trajeto de sua garganta, completamente audível para mim.

Estendi a mão em sua direção. Ela permaneceu imóvel, apenas seu olhar pairando sobre minha palma aberta.

- O quê? - Isabella perguntou, dando de ombros.

- Eu fiz o que prometi. Você está aqui. Conheceu Alice, conheceu a todos. Trato é trato.

Ela expirou o ar enquanto sorria, a expressão incrédula.

- Eu não vou deixar os diários de minha avó com você. Eles são importantes para mim, você não vai embora com eles e...

- Eu não vou embora.

Isabella parou de falar e cruzou os braços, uma ruga profunda vincando sua testa. Umedeceu os lábios com a língua e abriu a boca, aparentemente criando coragem para falar, mas desistiu, fechando-a em seguida.

- Você vai _perder _a aposta. Eu vou ler todos os diários, conhecer todos os infortúnios pelos quais Bella passou, muitos deles – senão todos – por minha causa. Vou ter minha penitência, tão merecida e tão desejada por você, aparentemente.

Isabella permaneceu todo o tempo com os olhos fixos em minha mão. Somente quando acabei de falar ela me encarou, os olhos castanhos cheios de dúvida e receio.

Meu Deus, ela era _igual_ a Bella. Chegava a ser _impossível._

- E? - Ela perguntou, visivelmente temerosa com o que eu iria responder, ao mesmo tempo em que já imaginava o que lhe esperava por ter iniciado aquele "_jogo_".

- E então você vai me levar até sua avó. Não importa como, se vai ter que tirá-la de La Push, se vai ter que amarrar seus avôs dentro de casa ou se terei eu mesmo que cuidar deles... Mas eu irei encontrar com Bella.

_"Edward..." _

Levantei a mão e interrompi Alice, sem sequer me virar para olhá-la, que ficou "muda" no mesmo instante. Os meus olhos e os de Isabella não se desviavam um único momento, e eu senti que quer perdesse naquele mínimo gesto teria cedido um terreno precioso.

- Eu irei aceitar esse _desafio_... Mas o fator principal é que, primeiro, eu não acredito que você aguente ler os diários até o final. E segundo, porque se você realmente aguentar... Ficará tão arrasado, que só vai querer desaparecer.

Voltei a estender a mão para Isabella, que dessa vez tirou a mochila que carregava nas costas, mexeu em seu interior por algum tempo e retirou dois diários, idênticos ao primeiro, me entregando em seguida.

- Vamos pro meu quarto, você precisa descansar um pouco. Já está tarde, amanhã eu te levo até La Push.

Alice foi em direção a porta e Isabella a seguiu. Eu não concordava com a idéia de Isabella passar a noite conosco, mas não estava me sentindo nem um pouco confortável para discutir essa decisão, com a qual ela aparentemente concordava piamente.

_"Vê se você se acalma... "_ - Foi a última coisa que ouvi Alice pensar antes de sair do quarto.

Me joguei sobre o sofá de couro preto. Se me concentrasse bem, poderia ouvir perfeitamente a conversa de Isabella com Alice, ou então as conversas entusiasmadas e pensamentos alvoraçados do resto da família, no primeiro andar.

Mas nada disso me apetecia.

Olhei para os diários em minha mão e eles praticamente queimavam minha pele. Abri ligeiramente a capa de um deles. Fechei levemente os olhos, a fim de me certificar que o que eu lia estava certo.

Abri o outro. A mesma coisa.

Sim. Os diários que Isabella me entregou pulavam muitos anos do último que eu lera.

Me levaram de volta a 2016.

_"Março de 2016._

_Está aí uma coisa que todos nós temos quase certeza que acontecerá um dia. Mas que ninguém nunca está preparado quando realmente esse dia chega._

_Eu estava em casa, com Alice e Embry. Jacob havia saído para trabalhar, era uma manhã de sábado normal como qualquer outra, a tirar apenas que o sol brilhava a pino em La Push._

_Estava preparando a lasanha, o forno já estava quase aquecido. Alice fazia o dever de casa sobre a mesa da cozinha, ao meu lado, enquanto Embry xingava o computador, provavelmente enquanto perdia em algum jogo._

_Então o telefone tocou._

_Coloquei no ouvido e berrei para Embry falar mais baixo, antes mesmo de dizer "alô"._

_Era Sue. Me dizendo que Charlie havia tido um infarte fulminante._

_Eu nunca tinha imaginado que algo assim pudesse acontecer novamente. Senti o chão sumir sob meus pés. O ar parou de entrar em meus pulmões, como se meu cérebro tivesse esquecido de ordenar que eu inspirasse._

_O telefone escapou de minha mão e caiu no chão. Lembro-me de Alice vir em minha direção, e a começar a gritar, preocupada, quando eu não a respondia._

_Então ela pegou o aparelho do assoalho e recebeu a notícia da mulher a quem sempre conhecera como avó._

_Alice foi forte. Segurou as lágrimas o máximo que pôde. Desligou a ligação, me sentou à mesa e desligou o forno, ligando para Jake em seguida._

_Minutos depois ele entrava pela porta e seu corpo imenso me abrigava e me confortava, minhas próprias lágrimas finalmente desabando contra seu peito acolhedor._

_Foi Jacob quem cuidou de todos os preparativos. Foi ele, inclusive, que ligou para Renée, e que ficou horas com ela ao telefone, lhe passando relatórios sobre meu estado quase catatônico._

_Lembro-me muito mal de ter me vestido... De Renée chegando com Phil... De ter seguido com eles para o cemitério._

_Só saí de meu estado letárgico quando a sepultura finalmente foi abaixada, selando de vez e deixando para trás mais uma etapa boa de minha vida._

_Isso é um absurdo. A morte é um absurdo._

_Nada do que fosse bom, do que nos faz feliz, deveria partir._

_Porque o buraco que permanece no lugar é insuportavelmente dolorido._

_A gente pensa que nunca vai se recuperar. Escutas todos se lamentarem, dizerem que sentem muito, e que o tempo amenizará a dor. É mentira._

_A dor não passa nunca. Ela só se transforma. Vira saudade, uma saudade imensa que permanece eternamente dentro do peito, e que por vezes parece esquecida, mas que volta com força total ante qualquer lembrança, mesmo que longínqua._

_Eu sei porque tenho um outro buraco, parecido com esse._

_E agora eles se juntaram, tomando quase todo o espaço existente em meu corpo, e está quase impossível sobreviver._

_Hoje foi a missa de sétimo dia. Sim, já se passou uma semana. O tempo é infalível, não para, não espera que a gente se recupere._

_Todos continuam vivendo suas vidas, a rotina volta ao trilhos, a vida segue. Aos poucos, as pessoas mais distantes e menos chegadas descartam o acontecimento da memória – o ser humano tem o dom de tentar armazenar apenas o que lhe faz bem, e isso é um meio de defesa._

_Particularmente, em meu modo pouco crente de ser, eu não queria ter ido a missa. Porque não creio que isso seja necessário, acho que a fé está dentro de cada um de nós, independente de credo ou do local aonde estejamos._

_Mas Jacob tenta ensinar as crianças o valor da religião, e nós evitamos contrariar as decisões do outro._

_Para mim, não passou de uma hora em que as lembranças jorraram como em uma torneira aberta, me acertando diretamente nos pontos mais doloridos._

_Foi difícil, receber os cumprimentos todos, mais uma vez, foi pior ainda. Fizemos uma reunião na casa de Charlie, minha antiga casa, em Forks. Sue estava completamente abatida, e a atenção sobre ela foi redobrada, Jacob ajudando Leah e Seth nesse serviço._

_Já eu, me apeguei a servir a todos e preparar petiscos, uma forma meio ineficaz de preencher minha mente._

_Então, mais um baque. Porque tudo sempre pode piorar, principalmente quando trata-se da minha vida, da minha história._

_Todos já haviam ido embora, só permanecíamos eu, Jake, Alice e Embry. Jacob havia subido, eu havia solicitado a ele que separasse as roupas de Charlie para doarmos, enquanto eu lavava a louça da reunião._

_E então uma melodia ecoou pela casa, preenchendo cada espaço vazio existente, e nocauteando minha alma com uma violência quase mortífera._

_.com/watch?v=EgH5MV-NWhA&feature=player_embedded_

_O prato que eu secava escorregou por minhas mãos trêmulas e espatifou-se no chão, sem conseguir abafar o som que penetrava em meu organismo, corroendo meu ser._

_Me apoiei na bancada da pia. Tudo a minha volta girava, minha visão estava turva, o ar saía em rajadas cortadas de minha boca e meu coração pulsava frenetica e descompassadamente._

_Aquela música._

_A minha música. A canção que ele... Que Edward... Fizera para mim._

_Antes que eu conseguisse raciocinar minhas pernas se colocaram em movimento. Eu ultrapassei toda a distância da cozinha amarela em menos de um segundo e alcancei as escadas, tropeçando nos degraus, meu corpo há muito tempo menos ágil e ainda mais desastrado do que nunca._

_O estrondo de meu tombo chamou a atenção de Jake, que apareceu no alto da escada, mas antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa eu já havia passado por ele como uma flecha._

_O meu quarto estava exatamente como eu havia deixado, antes de casar-me com Jacob e sair de casa._

_Alice estava sentada em minha cama, ao lado de um velho aparelho de CD. Tinha nas mãos uma caixa, e o assoalho perto da janela estava levantado, um fundo falso a mostra, agora vazio._

_Em cima da cama, aberto, estavam três fotos a mostra._

_Ângela, Jéssica e Mike, numa época muito distante, onde os sonhos ainda existiam, onde a felicidade ainda era algo em que eu acreditava._

_Charlie e eu, sentados no sofá, eu sorrindo sem jeito, ele totalmente deslocado com a situação._

_E Edward, na cozinha daquela mesma casa, sorrindo ao me ouvir dizer que queria ver se ele apareceria na foto._

_Lembro de tentar me apoiar, no nada, o ar passando rápido pelo meu corpo, que encontrou o chão sem nenhuma piedade._

_E então acordei, já em casa. Sei que eles estão na sala, um andar abaixo de mim, mas não tenho ânimo ou coragem de ir até lá._

_Não tenho coragem de encontrar Jacob, quando me lembro de ter gritado o nome de Edward desesperadamente antes de apagar totalmente."_

Como se imitasse as palavras que eu acabara de ler, o diário escorreu por entre meus dedos e desabou no chão.

Sem pensar, agarrei um travesseiro e berrei contra suas plumas, extravasando toda a raiva, a mágoa e o ódio que eu sentia de mim mesmo.

_"Edward, pelo amor de deus, o que houve...?"_

_"Filho, calma, fale conosco, nós estamos aqui..." _- Carlisle tentava me acalmar também com suas mãos, que seguravam meus braços, tentando fazer com que eu me erguesse e parasse de gritar.

Podia sentir Jasper tentando me acalmar, em vão. Nem o dom mais poderoso do universo conseguiria amenzar toda a dor que meu peito armazenava.

Isabella tinha razão. Só havia uma maneira daquela dor passar.

Eu precisava _desaparecer._


	10. Capítulo 9 Correndo para o passado

**Capítulo 9 – Correndo para o passado**

- Vamos dar uma volta... - Emmet parara ao meu lado, levantando-me da cama com sua força fenomenal. - Espairecer.

- Não! - rosnei, livrando-me de seu aperto de aço e voltando a me sentar.

Então meus olhos encontraram Isabella – parada na porta, calada, com Alice ao seu lado.

- Você tinha razão... - falei, minha respiração entregando todo o meu desespero. - É agoniante demais ler esses diários.

- E só tende a piorar, pode acreditar em mim. - ela disse, cruzando os braços.

Tenho que admitir que, por um curto segundo, senti _raiva_ dela. Tudo bem, eu havia errado. Havia magoado Bella, uma mulher que me amara incondicionalmente, de uma forma irreparável e irreversível. Mas será que Isabella não percebia que _eu __também __estava __sofrendo_? Que aquela decisão, que eu havia tomado há mais de cinquenta anos, havia destruído toda e qualquer esperança de felicidade de minha existência? E que, por isso, eu já havia recebido minha punição?

Pelo visto não. Aparentemente ela queria me destruir, imputar à minha alma toda dor e sofrimento pela qual a avó dela havia passado.

Mal sabia ela que eu não ficava atrás. Afinal, o que dói menos?

Ser abandonado por quem se ama; ter seu coração despedaçado em mil pedaços, por alguém em quem você confiou plenamente, entregando seu coração e acreditando que aquela pessoa seria a única, em todo o universo, que jamais lhe faria sofrer... Ou conseguir reunir forças, do lugar mais profundo de sua alma, para colocar o egoísmo de lado e ser altruísta, evidenciando a mais difícil característica do verdadeiro amor e agir pensando somente na felicidade e no bem estar do ser amado?

Honestamente, após ter lido as palavras que Bella escrevera e de vivenciar a dor que dilacerava meu organismo... Eu não sabia o que responder.

- Deixem-me sozinho – ciciei, o rosto escondido em minhas próprias mãos.

- Mas querido... - Esme sentou-se ao meu lado e acariciou gentilmente minha coxa.

- Por favor, Esme – murmurei, sem conseguir reunir forças para mudar de posição. - Por favor.

Esme expirou o ar, pesarosamente.

_"__Edward... __Isso __vai __acabar __matando __você. __Acho __que __é __hora __de __parar. __É __hora __de __voltarmos __para __Londres.__"_

- Tanto faz, Carlisle – falei, respondendo aos seus pensamentos em voz alta, sem me importar que os outros não entenderiam. - Eu já estou morto, de qualquer maneira. Mas entendo, e apoio, que vocês retornem.

- Não, nós nunca deixaremos você aqui, sozinho - Esme intrometeu-se.

Dei de ombros.

- Eu agradeço, Esme... Mas já estou sozinho.

Num movimento rápido, peguei o diário que lia antes de meu ataque repentino e saí, pegando as chaves do carro e fugindo para longe, quando na verdade meu maior desejo era fugir de mim mesmo.

Minha mente estava congelada, repetindo diversas vezes as últimas palavras de Bella. Eu dirigia com os olhos vidrados, meu piloto automático em ação. Lembro-me de descer do carro, guardar o diário no bolso interno de meu casaco e começar a correr, incessantemente.

___"__Não __tenho __coragem __de __encontrar __Jacob... __Quando __me __lembro __de __ter __gritado __o __nome __de __Edward __desesperadamente __antes __de __apagar __totalmente.__"_

As palavras ecoavam em minha mente, num ritmo constante, enquanto meus pés abriam caminho velozmente pela densa trilha que surgia à minha frente.

___"__Não __tenho __coragem __de __encontrar __Jacob... __Quando __me __lembro __de __ter __gritado __o __nome __de __Edward __desesperadamente __antes __de __apagar __totalmente.__"_

Meus braços rebatiam galhos de árvores, que se colocavam como obstáculos à frente de meu corpo, tentando - em vão - impedir minha passagem.

_"__Não __tenho __coragem __de __encontrar __Jacob... __Quando __me __lembro __de __ter __gritado __o __nome __de __Edward __desesperadamente __antes __de __apagar __totalmente.__"_

Parei, repentinamente. Deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre meus joelhos, minhas mãos tocando a grama espessa e ligeiramente úmida sob minha pele. Minha cabeça estava abaixada, meus olhos cerrados com força. Depois de algum tempo, fechei meus dedos e arranquei algumas folhas da terra, enquanto tomava coragem para abrir meus olhos. Lentamente vi a paisagem desvendar-se diante de mim, como em uma tela pintada de forma perfeita, eternizando uma imagem.

A campina perfeitamente redonda surgiu diante dos meus olhos, trazendo, simultaneamente, uma avalanche de dor lancinante.

_"__Não __tenho __coragem __de __encontrar __Jacob...__"_ - as flores silvestres coloridas permaneciam ali, e o riacho continuava a correr, ao fundo - _"__...quando __me __lembro __de __ter __gritado __o __nome __de __Edward __desesperadamente __antes __de __apagar __totalmente.__"_

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O grito – guardado durante mais de meio século em meu peito – saiu do fundo de minha alma, espantando pássaros e ecoando pela floresta que se estendia além da campina.

Parei, ouvindo minha própria voz desesperada ecoar pelo ar. Quando o último vestígio finalmente se desfez, deixei que meu corpo caísse para frente, meus cotovelos afundando na terra macia.

- Eu amo tanto você... Me perdoe, por tudo.

As palavras saíram de meus lábios como se ela pudesse me escutar, como se pudesse tomar ciência de que não havia sofrido sozinha, que eu havia sofrido tanto quanto ela, a milhões de quilômetros de distância.

Deixei que meu corpo caísse sobre a grama. O céu estava azul escuro, típico de um entardecer de Forks. Levei minha mão até o diário, no bolso interno de meu casaco. Passei a mão sobre a capa de couro. Engoli seco e a abri, rezando para que já tivesse chegado ao lugar mais fundo do poço, rezando para que não houvesse como eu afundar nem um milímetro a mais.

_"__Março __de __2016._

_Jacob __dorme __em __sono __solto __ao __meu __lado._

_Há __mais __de __um __mês __não __sei __o __que __é __dormir __assim, __dessa __forma __leve __e __tranquila._

_Hoje, __então, __não __devo __conseguir __pregar __o __olho __a __noite __inteira._

_Não __escrevo __desde __o __dia __fatídico __da __missa __de __sétimo __dia __de __Charlie. __O __dia __em __que __meu __coração __passou __por __várias __provações __diferentes._

_Lembro-me __que __acordei __em __meu __quarto. __Lembro-me __que __estava __com __o __coração __apertado, __com __muito __medo __de __ter __que __encarar __Jacob __- __e __ver __refletido __em __seus __olhos __toda __dor a __que __eu __o __havia __infringido._

_Tenho __que __agradecer, __diariamente, __pelo __homem __maravilhoso __que __Deus __colocou __em __meu __caminho._

_Apesar __de __ter __certeza __de __que __Jacob __escutara, __quando __meus __lábios __pronunciaram __sem __cessar __o __nome __de __Edward, __quando __eu __o __encontrei __ele __fingiu __que __nada __havia __acontecido._

_Quando __voltei __à __casa __de __Charlie, __no __dia __seguinte, __o __local __estava __como __se __nada __tivesse __acontecido__ – __como __se __tudo __não __tivesse __passado __de __um __pesadelo __muito __nítido._

_Os __cacos __do __prato __que __eu __deixara __cair __não __jaziam __mais __no __chão __da __cozinha. __O __piso __do __meu __quarto __estava __no __lugar, __como __se __nunca __houvesse __sido __mexido, __e __o __som __estava __desligado, __sem __nenhum __CD __em __seu __interior._

_Não __havia, __também, __nenhum __vestígio __do __álbum __de __fotografias._

_Sei __que __essa __foi __uma __forma __que __Jacob __encontrou __para __tentar __me __manter __longe __da __dor, __ainda __mais __no __momento __frágil __em __que __me __encontro. __E, __de __verdade, __eu __queria __muito, __muito, __que __tivesse __dado __certo._

_Mas __não __deu. __Claro __que __não!_

_Desde __aquele __dia, __eu __tenho __acordado __todas __as __madrugadas, __sem __exceção._

_Todas __as __noites __me __deparo __com __os __olhos __cor __de __mel __em __meus __sonhos; __todas __as __noites __Edward r__etorna __para __mim __- __seja __tocando __minha __canção __no __belo __piano __de __cauda, __seja __apenas __deitado __comigo __em n__ossa __campina, __sua __pele __reluzindo __magnificamente __os __raios __de __sol. __Todas __as __noites __fico __ansiosa __para __adormecer, __apenas p__ara __sentir __novamente __a __textura __diferente __de __sua __pele __de __mármore __e __seu __cheiro __inebriante __penetrando __em __meu __organismo, __de __uma __forma __tão __deliciosa __que __parece __real._

_E __então, __todas __as __noites, __acordo __suada, __com __a __face __banhada __de __lágrimas __e __com __um __gosto __ligeiramente __salgado __na __boca, __gritando __em __alto __e __bom __som __seu __nome._

_Eu __estou __arrasada. __E __não __porque __eu __esteja __sofrendo__ – __com __a __dor __e __a __angústia, __já __me __acostumei __há __muito __tempo__ – __mas __porque __estou __fazendo __Jake __sofrer._

_Sinto __um __nó __na __garganta __quando __ele __acorda __e __me __abraça, __dizendo __baixo __que __está __tudo __bem, __que __tudo __ficará __bem, __e __acaricia __meus __cabelos __até __que __eu __volte __a __dormir. __Ou __melhor: __acaricia __meus __cabelos __até __que __eu __finja __ter __adormecido , __e __ele __pegue __no __sono._

_Por __isso, __e __porque __essa __situação __estava __insustentável __de __esconder __e __de __ser __amenizada, __decidi __conversar __com __Alice._ _Ela __é __uma __mocinha __agora; __consegue __entender __perfeitamente __tudo __ao __seu __redor, __e __sabe __muito __bem __quando __tem __alguma __coisa __estranha __acontecendo._

_Por __diversas __vezes __tentei __fugir, __quando __Alice __me __perguntava __por__que __eu __estava __chorando. __Por __diversas __vezes __eu __disse __que __estava __com __saudade __de __Charlie__ – __o __que __não __era __mentira, __nem __de __longe._ _Mas __nenhuma __vez __tive __coragem d__e __dizer __que __a __morte __de __seu __avô__ – __repentina __e __dolorosa__ – __não __só __me __abalara __demais __como, __também, reabrira __uma __cicatriz __profunda __que __existe __em __meu __peito._

_Num __sábado __de __manhã, __onde __só __estávamos __nós __duas __em __casa, __Alice __veio __me __perguntar __por__que __Jacob __havia__ "__escondido __o __CD __com __a __música __bonita__" __que __ela __e __Embry __haviam __encontrado __na __casa __do __avô._ _Disse, __também, __que __a __Tia __Ângela __era __muito __bonita __quando __nova, __e __perguntou __quem __era __o __homem __lindo, __amigo __de __seu __avô._ _Com __cautela, __respondi __que __o __CD __havia __arranhado __sem __querer, __e __que __por __isso __Jake __havia __jogado __fora. __Disse __que __Ângela __sempre __fora __bela, __de __todas __as __formas __que __um __ser __humano __poderia __ser. __E __que __o __amigo __ao __lado __de __Charlie __era, __na __verdade, __um __amigo __meu._

_"__Um __ex-namorado, __mamãe?__"__, __ela __me __perguntou, __cochichando __e __sorrindo, __como __se __fosse __um __segredo __nosso._

_Respondi __que __mais __ou __menos. __Ela __perguntou __por__que __nós __havíamos __terminado, __se __era __porque __eu __havia __conhecido __Jacob __e __me __apaixonado __perdidamente. __Perguntou __se __eu __ainda __sentia __algo __por __Edward, __se __ainda __mantínhamos __contato._

_Crianças __são __assim. __Sinceras __e __diretas._

_Limitei-me __a __responder __que __sim, __eu __havia __me __apaixonado __pelo __pai __dela __desde __o __primeiro __momento __em __que __o __vi, __e __voltei __a __cozinhar. __Quando, __na __verdade, __eu __sabia __que __não __havia __sido __isso; __na __verdade, __Jacob, __num __primeiro __momento, __não __passara __de __um __amigo __gentil __e __amoroso, __e __Edward __terminara __comigo __porque __ele, __enfim, __percebera __que __eu __não __passava __de __uma __humana. __Uma __humana __frágil, __desengonçada __e __sem __sal, __nem __um __pouco __digna __de __estar __ao __seu __lado._

_Na __verdade, __eu __havia __lutado __durante __muito __tempo __para __enterrar __dentro __do __meu __peito __um __sentiment__o __forte __e __avassalador, __que __agora __havia __sido __libertado __e __eu __não __conseguia __mais __esconder, __porque __aparentemente __ele __havia __triplicado __de __tamanho __enquanto __hibernava._

_Meu __amor __por __Edward __havia __ressurgido, __em __uma __proporção __inimaginável __e __quase __insuportável. __Assim __como __a __dor __de __jamais __haver __recebido __notícias __suas; __de __não __saber, __ao __menos, __se __ele __está __bem, __se __está __feliz._

_Bem, __Alice __não __precisa __saber __toda __a __verdade_."

Deixei o diário ao lado do meu corpo. A lua já aparecia cheia no céu de brigadeiro, as estrelas distantes piscando suavemente, milhões de anos luz de onde eu estava.O universo é tão misterioso e singular... É impossível afirmar com certeza quantas galáxias existem, quantos planetas, se somos os únicos ou se existe outra forma de vida, em algum lugar longe daqui.

Mas existe uma coisa que eu posso afirmar com certeza, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida: Isabella é a razão de minha existência; nunca deixei de amá-la, sempre conservei intocado dentro de meu coração imóvel todo o sentimento puro e sincero que sinto por ela, durante todos esses anos.

E ela também me ama. Ainda que eu tenha errado, como_errei._ Ainda que eu tenha falhado, como _falhei_... Ainda que eu a tenha decepcionado e magoado, como _decepcionei__e__magoei..._

Isabella ainda me ama, e é só isso que importa.

Eu iria encontrá-la, e duvido que alguém – qualquer pessoa – tivesse coragem de me impedir.


End file.
